The Dawn Rose
by JadesRose
Summary: For centuries, One has Watched the universe. A mysterious Enemy appears. Who will live, who will die and will anybody remain the same? Some OC, Slight yaoi PLEASE READ! Nearing completion!
1. Introduction: The Beginning

****

The Beginning

~They're coming ... our end is soon.~ The voice was filled with sadness and regret. Sad for what was and what could have been. Regret that she did not foresee the end until it was too late to stop it. Yet the steel of duty was also present in the voice and it rang strongly. The listener knew that the end would not come without a fight.

~What are your orders, my Queen?~

~You are, and are not, a part of this court. Your position will save you from our fate. You must become the Watcher.~

~The Watcher?~

~Yes. Watch and Remember, Watch and Learn, Watch and Protect. There will come a time where you will once again be needed.~

~I hear and obey, Highness.~

There was nothing more the Watcher could say. Sending a wordless goodbye on a wave of emotion, the Watcher withdrew from the Queen's thoughts and from a perch of safety, watched the fall of the Silver Millenium.

Time passed, years turning to decades which in turn passed into centuries and the Watcher kept the promise made to Queen Serenity. The Watcher watched, learned and remembered. One day she felt tug from the Earth. A spark of something familiar. A bond reborn. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I hope you guys liked the intro ... I've been so busy that I haven't had a chance to write the next couple of chapters properly ... just have an outline. 

Dedication: My thanks to Jewel and Lady_Goddess_Serenity for demanding that I write this story. They think I have great ideas and were unselfish enough to believe that I should share them with everybody instead of just helping with theirs. This is for you, guys ... Hope I don't disappoint you.

Please read and Review. Flames are okay, moronic comments are not. ;)


	2. Ch 1: The Battle

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. All other characters are mine and require my permission if you wish to use them. Thank you._

(A/N: This story is set after the StarS series. I only have the manga to go by however, as the TV series has not yet been shown in Canada, but I'll do my best to remember the correct attack triggers.) 

Chapter 1

****

The Battle

More time has passed since the Watcher became aware of the familiar spark. She paid close attention to it and those that surrounded it. Years passed by, though not anywhere near what had passed before, and the spark grew stronger and stronger, becoming a bright beacon of light. A light that promised safety and happiness. 

'Soon,' she thought, 'I will be needed to fulfill my duties once again and I will help that light shine even brighter.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This isn't going well, guys!!" yelled Sailor Venus as Maboroshi deflected Sailor Mars' Flame Sniper.

"Keep throwing things at him! Maybe we'll eventually wear him down!" suggested Sailor Jupiter. She stood in her battle stance, ready fight when she saw an opening. 

"We're already becoming exhausted, ourselves! We don't have the energy to wait him out!" cried Sailor Mercury, dodging the deflected arrow of fire as she scanned for any possible weakness in the Enemy.

"Well, then figure something out fast!" demanded Sailor Mars. She dodged a blast from Maboroshi, screaming as the edge of the blast grazed her at the back of her calf.

"Sailor Mars!!" called Sailor Moon. She watched her friend slowly stand on her injured leg, a slight grimace of pain the only sign of her discomfort. 

Maboroshi tossed his large shaggy head back and laughed evilly. He glared at each of the Scouts and their caped escort, Tuxedo Mask. Each was bloodied and dirty, their costumes torn. He grinned as he taunted them from the shadows he stood within. "Yes! Think fast! If you can!" He raised his arms and spread a volley of shots around them. 

Mars and Jupiter went flying backwards as they were hit full on. Mercury was showered with debris a shot fell short, hitting the ground front of her. The rock sliced her in several places and caused her to drop her mini-computer. It dashed to the ground and cracked across the screen. Sailor Venus managed to doge the few that came her way. She looked up in time to see a ball of energy headed for Sailor Moon.

"No! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The chain wrapped around Sailor Moon's waist and Venus pulled, jerking her friend out of the way. 

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"Bring it on, you brats!" He caught the power of the attacks and flung it back at them. He spotted Tuxedo Mask out of the corner of his eye and attacked him before the hero could throw his roses. Tuxedo Mask flew back with the impact to his chest and slammed into a tree which showered him with leaves at the blow. He didn't get up again.

"TUXEDO MASK!!!" cried the Scouts. Sailor Moon screamed and ran towards him. A blast blew her away from Tuxedo, but she merely got up and began running to him again.

"I'm growing tired of this play, but I thank you for the exercise!" He raised a large arm to wards Sailor Moon, palm outward. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

"SPACE TURBULENCE!"

"SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE"

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh what a lovely place for a commercial!! Please review! I'll write again soon! ^-^


	3. Ch 2: Yoake

Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. To keep that list short, let's just say that the Watcher (to be properly introduced soon) and the villains are mine. _

(A/N: Nobody has asked yet, but Maboroshi means chimera or illusion - I thought it was a good name for a villain. ^-^ On with the show!)

Chapter 2

****

Yoake

Three spheres of Power hit Maboroshi all at once, lifting him up and slamming him backwards through a few threes and into a nearby pond. Panicked ducks flew in every direction ... feathers were everywhere.

Four new scouts ran up and stood between Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the path of destruction created by Maboroshi's flight. When nothing immediately appeared again, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn stood watch while Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune ran to the other injured Senshi, helping them up and regrouping with the others.

Uranus turned to Venus. "Sorry we're late but ..."

"Better late than too late!" broke in Venus, a tired smile on her lips.

Mercury groaned and looked at Venus.

"What?" Venus asked.

"Never mind. It was close enough," Mercury sighed. She was kneeling beside Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon fretting over her shoulder. 

"... we were delayed with a few fights of our own," continued Uranus. 

Mercury looked up. "Venus. Uranus. We need to get the Prince to a ..."

Sailor Saturn quickly glanced to her side. "LOO ...!" A blast landed at her feet, shoving her back. Jupiter caught her, falling backwards with the force. The others were showered with debris.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I COULD BE STOPPED BY A LITTLE DUNKING????"

"SILENCE WALL!"

Saturn's shield countered the next few blasts but could not hold and soon shattered.

"Silence Glaive !!"

"Garnet Orb!!"

"POWER CANNON!"

The dual attack was deflected by another blast of power from Maboroshi. 

"Is that all you have? I'm disappointed! And ... I HATE BEING DISAPPOINTED!!" Maboroshi raised his hands above his head ... building up power for his final attack on the tired, Senshi. 

__

Watch and Remember

~Eternal Sailor Moon~

Sailor Moon raised her head at the sound of the voice. The ground began to groan as Maboroshi sucked in more power for his attack.

__

Watch and Learn

~Gather the Scouts together and prepare yourselves~

Sailor Moon stood and faced Maboroshi. Venus reached for her shoulder. 

"We're going to stop him, Venus." Venus looked at Sailor Moon and nodded. 

"Yes. We'll use Planet Power. Together we'll bring him down."

"Get ready then ... we're going to have help." Venus gave her a questioning look but said nothing. The Sailors gathered in a circle and joined hands. They stood between the unconscious Tuxedo Mask and the Enemy.

__

Watch and ...

PROTECT!

A pink rose landed in the middle of the circle of Scouts. The girls looked startled, but did not move from their positions. Maboroshi, having reached the highest power level he could handle, threw the blast with a wild scream. The rose flashed and a shining rose mist formed a shield surrounded the Senshi. The blast dissipated in a bright light around them. The Scouts clenched their eyes, waiting.

~Now!~

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!"

A great beam of white light with a swirl of pink around it slammed into Maboroshi ... shredding his shadow armour and revealing his true form. His orange shaggy head reared back in pain, his fangs bared to the sky above as he howled. His clawed hands came up in an effort to protect himself.

"More power!!" called Sailor Moon! But the Scouts had none left to give. they began to shake with the effort of not falling. Determination alone held them up now.

~I come!~

"Hold on, Scouts! Just a little more!"

The pink sparkles intensified in brightness, swirling faster. A rose shot through the Power beam and struck Maboroshi in the chest. He disappeared in a shower of light.

The Senshi collapsed and lay there breathing heavily. Sailor Moon raised herself up and looked to Tuxedo Mask. There was a mist shield covering him ... a pale rose nearby.

"We are not safe yet." A figure of a woman appeared, walking toward him. The Senshi gaped at her. 

"Who are you?!" demanded Uranus. She dragged herself up and stood in front of Sailor Moon protectively. The woman ignored her.

"I am not sure if Maboroshi was destroyed or merely banished, but he was not working alone. We are not safe just yet."

Sailor Moon looked at the woman. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun with three long braids trailing from it. Her uniform had a lilac skirt and a pale pink bow. Her gold neck ribbon held an amber pendant in the shape of the sun. There was another piece of amber in her tiara. Sailor Moon put her hand on Uranus' shoulder and Uranus stood back but did not take her eyes off the stranger. 

Sailor Moon stepped forward. One step, then another. She stood before the stranger and looked into her eyes. Such deep blue eyes. She nodded.

"Take us to safety, warrior."

The Watcher went down on one knee. "Gather around the Prince, please, and I will take you, my Princess."

Cautiously gathering around Tuxedo Mask, the stranger dissipated the shield and carefully lifted him into her arms. Closing her eyes in concentration, she muttered under her breath. The rose that had shielded Tuxedo Mask began to glow brightly. It darkened to a deep red and gave a large flash. Sailor Moon wobbled a bit as it felt like her stomach dropped her feet. She looked around at the others and noticed that they were no longer in the park where the battle had taken place.

They were in Elysion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Commercial!!

Just kidding! I had to grab a cookie and stretch my legs though ... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stranger walked quickly but carefully to the temple. Helios came running out to meet them. His face was pale as he directed them to the chamber where the Menards were preparing a place to lay their Prince. Having deposited her burden like it was delicate crystal, the warrior turned to Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon nodded and called her staff, automatically transforming to Queen Serenity. Pointing her staff to Tuxedo Mask, and then to each Scout in turn she healed them all before gathering the power to herself for her own healing. Opening her eyes as she transformed back to Eternal Sailor Moon, she smiled at the Senshi and at Helios, who looked less pale, and turned to Tuxedo Mask. His eyes fluttered as he began to wake.

"Darien!" She ran to his side as he began to rise. 

"I'm okay." He looked around, "Elysion? How did we get here did we win?"

"We had help," smiled Sailor Moon and she looked around to find the stranger. But the stranger was not in the room. "Where'd she go?" The others looked around as they, too, realised she was gone. 

Moving back to the entrance, they found her looking fondly at the roses surrounding the temple. Helios stepped forward.

"I thank you, warrior, for saving our Prince and Princess. But you are unfamiliar to me. Who are you?"

The stranger smiled but did not answer in words. Instead she reached out a hand and summoned a staff of her own. A pale ivory staff topped with a golden sun. Within the sun was a silver crescent moon, points up, and between the points of the moon was a sapphire blue teardrop. The stranger was now dressed similar to the Menards in a flowing gown that shimmered a pale blue. Her hair remained the same, but was now decorated with silver and blue ribbons. I velvet blue ribbon was around her throat, the amber sun hanging from it. A symbol shone on her forehead ... a blue crescent moon, points up.

"Yoake," gasped Helios.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

I am stopping here because I have school tomorrow and it's bloody late. It was a really long chapter, but now you know who the Watcher is. For those who haven't figured out the main details yet, I'll be explaining it later. 

A/N: You'll notice that I called Serena and Darien Prince and Princess and yet transformed Serena into Queen Serenity to heal Tuxedo Mask. There's a reason for this. One, Sailor Moon called her staff ... Serenity's royal symbol of Power, thus she was Queen Serenity. Two, Although the end of StarS showed us their coronation, they have not yet began their kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Until they renew the Silver Millennium, I'm not giving them the full promotion yet. So there.

Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Don't forget to review!! 

JadesRose @}-------------


	4. Ch 3: Enter the Guardian

Disclaimer:_ I do not own the original Sailor Moon characters, but I do admire them. The villans and the Watcher belong to me. _

Chapter 3

****

Enter the Guardian

Yoake looked to Helios with a faint smile. "Helios. It's been a very long time." She looked around at the other faces that surrounded her. "Such a long time." Her eyes stopped as they met Darien's. 

"Yoake."

Yoake turned to look at Sailor Pluto. There would be questions from the Time Guardian, she knew. Pluto rarely looked to the Past unless something endangered the Future. But she never looked back to the old Kingdom. Yes, there would be questions.

Pluto cleared her throat. "Yoake, you've changed from how I remember you last." Pluto stopped, not sure how to continue. Saturn stepped forward. 

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly.

Everyone gaped confusedly at Saturn. Pluto looked at her.

"What do you mean, Saturn? Yoake has obviously been reborn along with the rest of us." But Saturn was shaking her head, not taking her eyes off Yoake.

"No ... she wasn't reborn."

"WHAT?!" Several voices exclaimed ... and chaos ensued as each scout demanded an explanation. Only four were silent as the others nagged Saturn. Pluto, Helios, Darien and Sailor Moon. 

"I remember you," said Sailor Moon quietly and a soft flash transformed her into Princess Serenity. The other Senshi fell quiet as the Princess stepped forward.

Yoake fell to one knee, her head bowed and staff lowered. 

"You were Mother's Messenger. The intermediate between the Moon and the Earth. Mother trusted you with my care when she had a meeting that went long into the night. You were ..." Serenity tilted her head in thought, "of Earth. The only Earthling to be given such a high position of trust among the Court. But you were not a Sailor Scout." Serenity offered her hand to Yoake, who placed her own inside of it. She raised her head, but did not rise.

"I was among the Court, my Princess, but I was not a part of it. I was the chosen Messenger to go between the Earth and the Moon, as you remember. I was chosen by my family to be so and the Queen was favourable of the choice. I was an excellent diplomat. I had a way of finding truth and maintaining good feeling between the parties. It was part of my heritage to do so."

Serenity nodded and pulled on Yoake's hand, getting her to rise. "And yet, I remember there was something more about you. Something important." She gazed at the Watcher thoughtfully and sighed. Her memories were so fuzzy.

Tuxedo Mask transformed himself into Prince Darien and came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulders. He smiled lovingly at his Princess and looked up at Yoake in hopes of remembering something himself. He met her eyes and was startled by the love and longing he saw in them. Serenity had looked back up and noticed it as well. She was still holding Yoake's hand and felt a wave of love - but not the love between lovers ... those eyes ...

"Helios," called Serenity, not looking away from Yoake's eyes, "who was Yoake?"

Helios looked startled. "Should you not ask her?"

Serenity turned her head and looked at Helios. "No, I think you should be the one to introduce this woman." 

Darien broke his gaze away from Yoake's as he turned look at Helios adding his own silent command to Serenity's. 'Who is this girl?' he wondered, 'she seems, she feels, familiar.'

Helios nodded. "Princess Serenity, Prince Darien, Sailor Princesses of the Solar System ... Yoake was, and still is, a Princess of Earth. I present to you, Guardian Eos. Her story is her own however, and I can tell you no more." And he turned and re-entered the temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm stopping here ... SPLAT! _A tomato? Somebody threw a tom ... Hey! How'd you get in here? You're not supposed to be here! Get back to CCS-lover-Princess's story before she comes in here and sues me for stealing her characters!! Or worse, says I can keep you. OUT!! And be careful with those bloody tomatoes!! mutter, mutter_

Everybody's a critic ... 

****

Please review. 


	5. Ch 4: Before the Dawn

Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon ... but the Gods have been kind to me otherwise. I do own the villain(s) and The Watcher (aka Yoake/Guardian Eos)_

A/N: It occurred to me at about 03:00 that I had failed to call the Prince, Endymion. Silly me. I'll be doing that from now on, so please don't be confused. Why? A purpose for everything, my friends, and everything for a purpose. So there.

Chapter 4

****

Before the Dawn

Prince Endymion turned his startled eyes from Helios' retreating back to Yoake's calm blue gaze. "A princess?" he whispered, "Of Earth?"

Venus stepped forward. "We should be getting back to the surface. We'll be missed soon."

Serenity nodded. She and Endymion transformed back to their warrior personas, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Yoake closed her eyes and changed back to her fuku (_A/N: is that the right word?_) as well. Following the lead of the others, she formed a circle with the others and they transported to the Cherry Hill Temple. After a quick glance around for Grandpa, Chad or any temple visitors, they quickly detransformed (_A/N: Is that really a word?_) to civilian clothing. All except Guardian Eos.

"Guardian Eos?" queried Serena.

Eos blushed. "I ... I don't have ..."

Serena ran up to her and clutched her hand, sympathy in her eyes. "Of course. How silly and thoughtless of me!" Serena looked at Raye, giving a small tug of her skirt while raising an eyebrow. Raye responded by running into her room in the temple. Serena began to tow Eos after Raye as she waved to the others. Go home and rest, everybody. We'll have a meeting tomorrow and discuss what to do next." She got Eos into Raye's room and closed the door. The girls waved good bye to Darien and slowly went their separate ways. Darien settled himself on the step outside Raye's room to wait.

The girls soon stepped out again, startling him out of his thoughts. Raye was wearing her usual temple robes and Serena was wearing a black dress with little bitty white hearts all over it. It had a sweetheart necklines, flowing short sleeves and a flare skirt. She didn't often wear black, but Darien thought she looked beautiful as usual. He looked to Yoake. She looked absolutely lovely in a dark green sun dress with spaghetti straps that tied at the shoulder. It had gold embroidery across the bust and at the hem. The green went well with her red hair although she looked a tad pale in it. 

Darien looked to Raye. "Isn't that the dress Lita made for your Autumn Festival performance?"

Raye nodded, a pleased smile on her face. "Yes, but that's still a month away so I have plenty of time to find something else. Perhaps Lita will make me another ... in my colours this time." She winked and waved as she walked away. "I have to get me chores done. See ya tomorrow!"

"Well," Darien sighed, "I guess we should grab something to eat and head back to my place."

"Wait, Darien." Serena placed a hand on Darien's arm. "We need to come up with something to tell people first." She looked at Yoake. "I don't think calling you Yoake is a good idea. We don't want to draw attention to you anymore than necessary and most bad guys have long memories." Darien nodded, proud of Serena for suggesting this. She sure has come along way from the Sailor Moon who fought her first monster in Molly's mother's jewellery store.

The redhead tilted her head in thought. "My name translates into Dawn ... and I am Darien's sister. You can say that I finally tracked him down and came by to visit in hopes that he really was my brother."

Serena smiled. "Anybody who saw your eyes would know you to be related, Yoake. And I like the double 'D'(_A/N: Dawn & Darien_) idea, but I think we should take it a step further and avoid a direct translation."

"How about Aurora?" offered Darien. 

Serena's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Oh, I like that! We'll call you Rory for short! I'll call Mina tonight so that she can pass it on to Luna and Artemis."

The newly dubbed 'Rory' nodded and the three headed to the Crown for dinner. They got more than a few 'double-takes' as they walked along. They made quite a striking trio - black-haired Darien walking with his blonde wife on one arm and his titian red-haired sister on the other. Serena felt a bit short though, Rory had her brother's height. She was pleased that they had found his own family at last - even if it was his past one. He hadn't truly felt alone since he and Serena had met, but it made him feel more ... connected, she thought. She noticed it in his eyes, when Rory had said she was Darien's sister. Startled at the confirmation, then happy acceptance. A feeling of belonging. She wondered why Rory had stayed away so long. And what did Saturn mean, she hadn't been reborn? She pushed the questions away ... they would be answered soon enough. They walked in to the Crown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I must stop here ... I've already been interrupted several times tonight and it's getting rather late. **Please review.** Flames and tomatoes welcome ... moronic comments are not. ^.^


	6. Ch 5: Memories

__

A/N: Ugh ... School is not being nice to me to have three research papers due all at once ... I will update as often as I have time. I appreciate your patience. Thanks to India Present, Jade, Jewel, Destinys*Kiss and the Prince of Crossovers for your reviews. You'll never know how much they meant to me. Didn't need sugar for two days ... *G*

Disclaimer:_ If I really have to tell you, then you haven't been paying attention! Don't make me say it again! _

Chapter 5

****

Memories

Darien escorted the girls into the Crown and headed for the usual booth as Serena waved to Andrew, catching his attention. He nodded back and finished serving the customer he was with before coming over. Serena and Darien shared one side of the booth and Rory sat on the other, her back towards Andrew.

"Hey, Serena! Hi, Darien!" Andrew looked to Rory ... And looked ... And looked. Rory started to blush. Serena giggled. Darien cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of Andrew's face. Andrew jerked back and grinned, one hand scratching the back of head as he blushed. "Sorry about that. Uh ... my name is Andrew. I haven't seen you in here before but your eyes look familiar. Still, I'm sure I would remember you."

Serena giggled again. When Andrew looked towards her, she pointed to Darien. "There are your familiar eyes, Andrew."

Confused, Andrew looked to Darien, wondering what Serena was talking about - until he looked into Darien's eyes. Comprehension dawned on him as he looked back and forth between Darien and Rory.

"Wow! That's amazing that you two have the same colour eyes." He poked Darien in the shoulder. "Here I thought you were an original, Darien."

Darien smirked back. "Oh, it's still an original trait ... genetic, in fact." He leaned back and let that remark soak into Andrew's brain. Then he went for the "kill". "Andrew, this is Rory ... my sister."

"You're SISTER?! Since when do you have a sister?! This is fantastic!!" He grabbed Darien's hand and pumped it as he babbled on. "Wow! I'm so happy for you, Darien! This is amazing!! This calls for a celebration! Supper is on the house!! Anything you like!" He released Darien and grabbed his pad and pencil, ready to write. Darien ordered for them all and Andrew wandered away, still slightly dazed at the news of his best friend's good fortune. 

Darien chuckled. He looked at Serena, tapping her on the nose. "Good thing your appetite has calmed down since we first met, or Andrew would be in danger of going bankrupt. Serena gave him a small smile and pushed him off the bench. She and Rory laughed at the look on his face as he fell.

"Really, Darien," Rory admonished him, "it's most ungallant of you to speak to your wife that way."

Andrew came up just then and served the drinks. Chocolate shake for Serena, strawberry for Rory, and vanilla for Darien. "What's the matter, Darien? Teasing Serena again? When are you going to learn to either sit opposite her or take the inside of the booth?" And he walked away, rolling his eyes, causing both girls to break out into laughter again at the dirty look Darien gave him. Darien stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Is it safe to sit, or fairest of maidens?" he asked his wife as he bowed.

Serena mockingly held out her hand to be kissed. "Of course, good sir. You are forgiven." 

Darien kissed her hand. Then he kissed her wrist ... and continued to place kisses up her arm as he sat down again. Holding her hand trapped in his left, his right arm around Serena's shoulders, he settled back in the bench again. If he went down again, she was coming with him. He looked to Rory.

"There's an awful lot I'd like to ask you that really should wait until we get back to our place, but tell me what you can about yourself."

"Well, I'm enjoying this milkshake ... yum. It's been so long since I had one. Umm .. let's see, what's can I tell you that doesn't require a long convoluted explanation ... I was the firstborn ... by several years. Then you were born. I watched over you until Helios was finished his training as your Guardian. You were the sweetest thing, Darien. Always trying to help people, smiling at them with your big, blue eyes. It's rare you ever got angry, but your eyes would suddenly snap with icy coldness." Rory winked at Darien. "That was usually fixed with a nap though." She stirred her shake and tried to think of something else she could tell him.

Serena leaned forward. "How did you manage to catch my Mother's attention?" 

Rory smiled. "We were visiting ... your home ... one day, and I was wandering through the gardens when a little silver speed demon rushed past me. Or almost. She looked up at me as she went by and tripped. She fell in a flurry of while lace and blonde pig tails. I helped you up and straightened your gown while tears streamed down your face. You never made a whimper though. I talked calmly and quietly to you while I dusted you off. then you looked at me with those baby blues of yours and gave a little sniff as you held out your scratched hands. You also had a scrape up one arm and on one of your knees. I told you to close your eyes and I would kiss you better. You did, and as I kissed your little palms, I Healed you. Your mother came up behind me just as I finished, but I hadn't noticed her. I had been concentrating on you. You opened your eyes and thanked me very prettily. I offered to walk you back ... telling you that I was worried I would become lost and surely you knew the way. Your mother stepped behind a tree before we could see her and watched as you "led" me back to the others. When she came in that evening, she pulled me aside and admitted to what she had seen. She had been impressed by my skills and asked me if she could approach my parents about a position for me." Rory looked up at Serena. "I was so surprised I could only nod at her ... I never said a word."

"Mother had that effect on people."

Rory started to say more but Andrew came up with their dinners and they settled down to eating quietly with occasional comments about good everything tasted. By the time they were done, Serena was starting to wilt. She might be stronger now, but using the Crystal to Heal everybody had taken alot out of her. Darien passed on the compliments and thanks for the meal to Andrew and they walked home. Darien kept an arm around Serena just in case. She wasn't as clumsy as she used to be, but she tended not to watch as well when she was this tired.

Suddenly, Darien felt uneasy. Somebody was watching. He stopped and looked around but couldn't see anything. He looked to Rory as they kept walking. She nodded. She had felt something too and would be alert for it. Serena was starting to droop as they walked up to the apartment building. Darien picked her up and carried her inside. Rory stopped and discretely scanned the area. The feeling was back ... somebody had followed them home. She hoped it was nothing and went inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far ... sorry that it was so short ... but I have to get up for school tomorrow! I'll try to update again soon!

You know the drill! Please review.

@}-------------------


	7. Ch 6: Reunion

__

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Sometimes life gets in the way and there's just not enough hours in the day to take care of everything!

Disclaimer: _Alright! I'm using characters that don't belong to me! I do not own Sailor Moon - but since I'm not getting paid for this story, it doesn't matter, does it? Rory (no matter what name she is under) belongs to me and so do the villains._

Chapter 6

****

Reunion

Serena, Darien, Rory, Mina, Amy, and Lita sat around the table in Raye's room, nibbling on the treats Lita had brought while they waited for the others to arrive. Raye was in the fire room, trying to get a reading on their new enemy. On the far side of the room, Luna and Artemis relaxed and chatted together. To the casual observer, the room looked like a relaxed atmosphere - a simple gathering of friends - but there was a slight tension in the air as the girls chatted. 

Rory excused herself and went to sit outside for a bit. Sitting cross-legged at the edge of the platform, she closed her eyes and soaked up the warmth of the sunshine. She hadn't felt the invisible watcher since last night, but she felt the need to scan the area anyway. 

'You'd think that after all those years of Watching, I'd be more patient,' she thought to herself, not sure whether to smile or frown. 'I wish Trista were here. I've missed our talks.' She scanned the Temple area and slightly beyond it, but felt nothing. Pulling her awareness back into herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Rei smiled down at Rory. "I felt your scan as I placed my wards. Thank you. The others should be here right away. Why don't you come in and have some tea with us?"

"Where are Grandpa and Chad?" asked Rory as she got up and dusted herself off.

"They went off on a retreat for some deep meditation exercises. I told Grandpa he's getting too old for such things, but he's caught on to my tactics. He just pats my hand, says he loves me too and does whatever he wants to do anyway." Rei sighed. "Chad promised me he'd work extra hard to make things a little easier for Grandpa." Rei looked at Rory's dress. "Hmmm, guess we'll have to go shopping today and get you a few other outfits. You can't keep wearing that dress, no matter how good it looks on you."

Rory blushed and nodded her head. They turned to go into the room, but were stopped as a voice called to them.

"Raye!! Rory!"

They turned to the entrance and saw Amara running toward them with a box under one arm. When she caught up to them, she handed the box to Rory with a wink.

"Trista sends these with her compliments. She sorry she can't make it the meeting, but she doesn't want to leave the gate right now."

"Does she expect trouble?" worried Raye.

Amara shrugged. "I'm not sure. She didn't look all that worried, but thought she should stay at her post just in case. I think she plans on watching for the spy that followed Darien and the girls home." Amara looked to the stairs in time to see Michelle and Hotaru climb to the top. She grinned and slightly crouching, she held out her arms. "C'mon, Hotaru! You always sprint the last of a race, you know that! Give it all you've got now!"

Laughing, Hotaru ran towards Amara and leapt into her arms. Amara chuckled and gave her a hug. 

"Good job, squirt. Now go with Raye and Rory inside for some cookies." She ruffled Hotaru's hair as she put her down. Hotaru grinned and taking Raye's hand happily walked inside for the promised cookies.

Michelle walked up to Amara and kissed her cheek. "Not everything is a race, you know."

"Yeah, but it does give us an extra minute or two, doesn't it? And I always try to steal a moment or two extra when we are involved with an enemy, you know that."

Michelle sighed. "Yes, I know. I do the same." Amara gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they went in to join the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Lovely place to pause and stretch the legs ... Nothing like a pause button!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"As you know, Queen Serenity was speaking with the Rulers of Earth, Darien's and my parents, about the possibility of joining the alliance of the Silver Millennium. It would be the last planet to do so and Queen Serenity felt that such a close neighbour should have a more solid bond. They tried to keep the talks as quiet as possible, which may have been the wrong choice in the end.

"As with any political movement, quiet or not, rumours start among the court, which then circulate among the people. The Peacekeepers did their best to keep things calm, but it seemed that as soon as one rumour was exposed and the people calmed, two, three, or four more would rise up in its place. Somebody was keeping a step ahead of us, keeping the people angry and the Monarchs off balance."

"Beryl," growled Lita, and her frown was echoed by every one else around the table.

Rory nodded. "Yes, though we did not discover her until it was too late."

"How is it that you have the title of Guardian and yet you fought in a fuku of a Scout?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," Mina agreed as she leaned forward, "I was wondering that myself."

"While Queen Serenity had given me the position of Royal messenger and Official Liaison between the Moon and Earth, as well as being Ambassador for the Royal House, it was also agreed that the Earth would receive it's own Sailor Scout to seal the Alliance. My parents chose me. So when I wasn't running errands or attending meetings, you girls would be training me."

"We trained you?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Well, with the schedule I kept, I couldn't always join the training sessions, so you girls would show me what I missed. Everybody helped, even the Outers when they showed up for a brief stay."

Darien leaned forward. "That's enough history for now. It gives us enough to work with. what we need to discuss now is how to deal with our enemy. Rory says that she is not sure Maboroshi is gone. We need to decide how to deal with him should he return."

"Yes," said Amy as she opened her Mercury computer, "We barely held our own last time. It took almost everything we had just to wear him down - and that wasn't much."

"Well, we didn't fight him as one complete team last time either," pointed out Lita, trying to remain positive. The Inners wore themselves out and Tuxedo Mask was knocked unconscious by the time the Outers arrived."

"Yeah!" Mina grabbed that idea enthusiastically. "If we confront him all together and we are all at full power, then that should make a difference!"

Amara frowned. "And if it doesn't? We can't count on Guardian Eos the next time ... I seem to recall that Guardians don't get involved unless there is no other option left available. Helios only got involved before because he was in danger himself."

"But ... she's not just a Guardian. She's a Scout too."

Michelle slowly shook her head. Mini looked around to find Rory and Serena also shaking their heads. Luna leapt onto the table and sat down.

"Rory was in training, yes, is preparation for the coming Alliance with Earth. But the Alliance never came to be, remember? Rory was never officially a Scout. She IS, however, officially a Guardian. She cannot get involved unless she, or her charge is in immediate danger. And even then, she must make sure her charge has no other course of action to get out of that danger." She looked to Rory with respect in her eyes. "It takes a strong person to fill that position. Queen Serenity chose well."

Rory nodded her acceptance of the compliment. Darien looked at her and then at her hands. She was crumbling a cookie and didn't seem to realize it.

"Rory," Darien smiled, placing his hand over hers to stop her. "I doubt that cookie has the answers hidden inside. Tell us what's bothering you."

Rory stared at her hands, but didn't crumble the cookie anymore. "I may have over stepped my bounds a bit, but I've already been considering re-enforcements."

Luna sat up straight and peered at the red head. "You have?" She turned to Serena, were you aware of this?"

Serena shook her head. "Not entirely, I was so tired I wasn't up to much conversation, but I woke up late at night and Felt her doing something. When she came out of her trance, I asked and she said she was searching for possibilities. I didn't push her about it and we both went to our beds."

"I see." Luna's tail twitched, but only the tip ... so she was thinking fast, but wasn't angry ... yet. "Well, then tell us what you have done and we'll re-evaluate what chances we have."

Rory sat up straight and looked Luna in the eye. Royal dignity written in every muscle of her posture. Her body screamed 'offended' as only a member of a royal house can. But Luna wasn't backing down.

"Now don't get your tail in a twist, I'm not swatting your efforts. But you are an unknown to this group and you should have talked to somebody about your actions first." Luna's tail thumped the table with her own imperiousness.

"Perhaps," Rory allowed, relaxing her spine a fraction. "Last night I was considering your possible Allies. You have made a few friends over the years, you know." Luna tilted her head in consideration and Serena nodded. "Yes," Rory continued, "many allies, but not many answers."

Michelle reached over and touched her arm, getting Rory to make eye contact. "You tried, that's all we can ask. More than we could ask. Just tell us what you attempted and we'll go from that."

Rory nodded again and looked back to Luna. I sent messenger bubbles in several directions. I found where Ann and Alan have settled with the Tree of Life. Actually, I've known their location for quite a while since I sent Fiori to them."

Darien flinched. "You did what?"

"Fiori saved Sailor Moon in return for the both of you saving him from that wretched blossom's control. (_A/N: SM movie - The Promise of the Rose_) He gave so much of his life force to heal Sailor Moon that he didn't save much for himself. The Healer in me couldn't bear that, so I wrapped him in a life support bubble and pushed him towards Ann and Alan. They've managed to heal his body but knowing he's not alone has been the greatest balm to his mind. Still, Ann and Alan are reluctant to uproot everything to come help us. They haven't yet figured out a way to carry an energy source when they travel without taking the tree everywhere with them. They'll help if they can, but they don't have much hope that they'll be here in time."

"Well, there's no use crying over ripped silk ... where else did you try?" mina piped up, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ami covered her eyes, Lita looked to the ceiling, Raye just sighed, the cats hung their heads and everybody else just smiled.

"I tried the Dream Elves and Fairies, but unfortunately this is not an area where they can battle. They protect Dreams of children, and Hotaru is the only child with us. Pararoo wasn't sure how he could help. (_A/N: SM movie - The Black Dream Hole_) Then I tried the Amazon quartet, but they aren't awake yet at this time and won't wake until Small Lady becomes a full Scout herself. Sailor Galaxia is still working hard at helping her own planet and considering her track record in the past, she doesn't feel she should leave her planet. She still has some healing of her own to go through as well."

"Well, it looks like we may be on our own after all," commented Artemis from the bed. "I'm sure we'll find a way to pull through, everybody. We always do."

"We might have another option." Rory got everybody's attention. She looked to Darien. "I would like to bring back your generals."

Shocked silence. Then chaos erupted from the Inners.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Ah... on last commercial break ... I think this might be my longest chapter yet. Run to the bathroom while you still can. I'm almost done shaking some blood back into my legs ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A fist banged down on the table, making everybody jump and fall silent. Luna was so startled that she almost fell off the table until Amy reached out to steady her.

Darien pulled his hand back from where he'd slammed it down, but he continued to look steadily at everyone. "Rory has put a lot of thought into our options for help. I happen to think that she managed a wonderful job. She looked in places we wouldn't have considered looking at. This is just another option and we should hear her out. It's not as if she tried and failed already." He looked to his sister. "Have you?"

Rory gave a small smile. "No. It's going to require help. It's not just a matter of bringing them back you see. They are going to need some healing so that they never again be used against you again."

"These generals," Amara began, "I remember you telling me about them, but I never met them before - in this life or the last. They weren't actually a part of the rebellion against the Moon then?"

Darien shook his head. "They were brainwashed and placed under compulsion. When they were reborn, they were freed, but easily caught again by Beryl because of the previous compulsions."

"And you think you can stop that from happening again." She looked to Rory for confirmation.

Rory nodded. "I can. I can block the pathways so that they can't be used again. The generals would have to be caught and broken again ... and I intend to strengthen against that as well."

Amara leaned back and placed an arm around Michelle. "Sounds good to me. It's not like we have more options at the moment. Darien seems to be for it, and I'm sure Serena agrees with him, because I know how she thinks. So ..." Amara grinned at Rory. "Who do you need to help?"


	8. Ch 7: Ano Yon Rikugunshokan Kitaku

__

A/N: Sorry it's took me ever so long to get the next chapter up, but I wanted to put alot of thought into the ceremony/ritual for bringing the generals back. Was also trying to confirm that Shittenou meant the Four Kings, but nobody seems to know. So I'm winging it! Also, my dictionary doesn't tell how to adjust the Japanese words into plural or time tenses, so I apologise to those who understand what I wrote and are cringing. Translations will be in brackets. Let me know if this upsets the flow of the story and I will put them at the end instead. 

Disclaimer: waves hand Yeah, yeah ... Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but I'm not getting any money for writing this either. Maybe one day ... Well, I can Dream, can't I?

Chapter 7

****

Ano Yon Rikugunshokan Kitaku

__

(The Four Generals Return)

Rory lay on her bed in Darien's and Serena's spare room, staring at the ceiling. The immediate support of the Outer Scouts had been both a surprise and a relief. A surprise, because they were usually the most suspicious. Then again, they were more used to going to extremes to win too. A relief, because after Amara, and therefore Michelle and Hotaru, voiced there support, the Inners had grudgingly allowed that it may be their only solution. Rory frowned. She disliked the idea that they had felt forced to agree because they were out voted. (_A/N: 5 to 4, with Darien and Serena siding with the present Outers._) She needed their cooperation to perform the ceremony. She needed their hearts to be open. She needed to see Pluto.

Thinking of the Guardian of Time, she remembered the box that Amara had given her before the meeting started. Getting up, she walked across the room to her table and opened the box. As she reached to part the tissue paper, a light knock sounded at the door and Serena poked her head in. 

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid you'd be sleeping."

Rory shook her head with a small smile. "You're the napper here, not me."

Serena giggled. "I'm not as bad as I used to be. I came to tell you that supper is almost ready. You should have enough time to wash up."

"Alright." Rory started to close the box again, but Serena stopped her.

"Is that a box from Trista? Ooh, she makes such fabulous creations. Please open the box before we go." She looked at Rory with clasped hands and pleading eyes.

"I thought supper was almost ready."

"It shouldn't take long to see the clothes. And besides," Serena blushed and her voice lowered to a confiding whisper, "I'll die of curiosity if you make me wait."

Rory chuckled and winked. "Me too." She opened the box again and pushed aside the tissue as Serena came around beside her. 

"Oh ..." gasped Serena. "Such wonderful fabrics."

Pulling them out, one by one, Rory placed them on the bed. There was a crew neck white T-shirt with tan shorts. The legs of the shorts could be rolled up or left longer. The belt clasp had a small sun charm hanging from it. A rough silk flare skirt with an inner slip came out next. It was an olive colour and had a matching tank top with broad shoulder straps. It had a black pattern of small, simple stars all over it. (_A/N: Picture a dot with four small lines coming from it._) Black capris, brown slacks, a cream coloured cardigan, and various styles of shirts in green, purple, grey, pink, black, white, and brown. At the bottom of the box, was a note stating that an evening gown would follow later but needed more time. It was signed with a little heart beside Trista's name.

"Oh, Rory, these are beautiful. You are very lucky," Serena sighed. "Let's put them away quickly before Darien wonders what's taking so long." 

"You go ahead, I'll be right down."

Serena nodded. "Alright. I should probably set the table anyway." Smiling she left the room.

Rory hummed as she put the clothing away quickly and went to wash her hands.

Flashback

A young girl with long red hair stood on a stool with loose cloth draped around her. Her arms were outstretched and she fidgeted slightly. Suddenly she jerked straight, almost losing her balance on the stool.

"Ow! Setsuna! More cloth, less flesh!"

A dark head poked out from behind the "skirt". Pins bristled between her lips as she frowned up at the red head. "Mwell, ben shtop moofing!" (_Well, then stop moving_)

"Grr," responded the redhead, gritting her teeth. "But it's itchy ... why aren't you using the sewing dummy I made for you instead of drawing blood from me as you drive me insane?"

Setsuna looked up again and removed the pins from her mouth. "Yoake, I thought that this way, we could spend some time together. This is the first time in ... forever ... that we've both had time off from our duties at the same time." She frowned at the material. "Is it really that itchy?"

"Yes, it is." Yoake frowned thoughtfully back at Setsuna. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way ... our time together, not the itchy material. Finish quickly so I can take it off though Maybe you can use the pattern for something softer next time."

Setsuna nodded and quickly placed the last few pins before carefully removing it from her friend. 

End Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena watched Rory as they cleaned up the supper dishes. She had been very quiet while they ate, obviously deep in thought, and she and Darien had talked quietly so as not to disturb her thinking. Serena reached out and lightly touched Rory's arm, causing Rory to look her in the eye. 

"Tell me." That was all Serena said, her voice soft with concern and understanding, but Rory also heard the command. She had fretted long enough. Now was the time for action. Rory nodded and they went to the living room where Darien joined them. Rory and Serena sat on the sofa while Darien leaned/sat on the arm beside Serena. Rory inwardly smiled at the silent show of support and wondered if Darien realized he did it.

"Two things need to be done before we can go any farther. First, we need the consent of the Generals to bring them back. Without their consent, we can do nothing."

Darien nodded. "And the second?"

"Second ..." Rory hesitated a bit before continuing. "Second we need the Inners consent. They weren't happy with the decision to bring back the Generals and it could hamper things. They will need to work together with your guardians, Darien, and that is going to involve trust."

Now it was Serena's turn to nod. "I'll call the girls and this can be discussed further. I'm sure that once they have been allowed to deal with their concerns that they will eventually agree to this plan of action."

Rory shook her head. "No. I need to have more than just agreement. They have already agreed to the plan. I need them to believe in it with their hearts."

Serena was silent a moment. Sighing, she stood up and kissed Darien on the cheek. "Then I'll call the girls right away and we'll meet at the temple. That way, I'll be out from under foot as you talk to your Generals, Muffin."

Darien saw her to the door and kissed her forehead. "Be careful. We still don't know who that Shadow Watcher is."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." She brushed her lips to his. "You'll know if anything happens, Darien, and I have faith that you'll always be there for me." She brushed a stray lock of hair off his forehead and kissed him again. Then she was out the door before he could say anything else to her. He stared at the door a moment before turning back to Rory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Bathroom break!! Go stretch your legs and rest your eyes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien sat in his comfy chair, the stones of the generals sitting in their open case on a table in front of him. Rory stood behind him, just off to the right. Closing his eyes, Darien concentrated. Using his psychometry, he called forth the spirits of his guardian generals. Slowly, they rose from the stones and formed ghost-like images of the bodies they once held. Small smiles of greeting for their Prince - replaced by looks of startlement when they noticed Rory. They said nothing, waiting for Darien to explain what he needed and who this woman was.

"Kunzite, Jadeite Nephrite, Zoisite. Sailor Moon, her guardian senshi and I are being faced with a situation that our powers are not quite up to facing. We are not sure who it is, except that his name is Maboroshi. We believe that he is not alone. We're going to need help." Darien paused. "We'd like you to come back and help us."

Startlement showed on the spirits' faces. Kunzite recovered first.

"My Prince, we are honoured to be allowed to protect you once again."

Darien interrupted him. "Each of you must speak for himself, Kunzite. Rory needs to know that you are doing this with your hearts open and not simply because you believe that this is something I wish. You are not under orders. The choice is yours and I will think no less of any who does not wish to fully return." Darien smiled. "You are not invaluable to me as you are, but I ... I miss your company at times."

The spirits looked at each other. Again, Kunzite spoke first.

"Master, how does the Princess feel about us returning? Her memories, and those of her Senshi, cannot be considered ... overwhelmingly warm."

Rory chuckled. "Diplomatic, as ever, Kunzite."

"Who are you that you know my name? You look familiar."

The blue crescent moon shone on Rory's forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

PAUSE!! I have to go to work!! ARGH!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spirits can't faint ... but their images fluttered a bit as the generals realized who the woman was that stood before them. Darien took pity on them and drew their attention to him again. 

"The Princess is in complete agreement with the plan to bring you back. Unfortunately, it's the Senshi who are reluctant. The Princess believes that they will soften and wholeheartedly agree. She has gone to them now. However," Darien looked to each form before him, "It means naught if **_you_** are not in agreement."

Kunzite nodded. "Yes, Prince. I wish to help."

Jadeite bowed at the waist. "It would be good to have a real body again."

"Yes," Zoisite agreed, "I miss the wind blowing through my hair as I read a book in the sunshine."

Rory smiled. "Pretty-boy can read? I am amazed!"

Darien waved a hand at her. "You can tease later, Rory. this is getting tiring and I need to hear what Nephrite has to say."

Nephrite hesitated. 

"Nephrite, please," Darien encouraged, reminding him also of the energy this was costing him.

"What if we fail you again?" The question had been quietly spoken. "Twice now we have failed you, Master. I do not wish to bear the shame of doing it again. And yet, I do not wish to miss the chance of making it up to you."

Rory leaned forward, her hands on the back of Darien's chair. "I will help you ... all of you ... to keep that from happening again. The Moon Princess might be the one who can bring you back, she can even heal you in the process, but I will make sure that the paths of compulsion in your minds are closed. You would have to be in possession of the Enemy for you to be broken once more. And I'm going to make sure you are able to fight that as best as you can. But Nephrite, aye, all of you, understand this. I can only give you a base to stand on. What you choose to do after that is all your decision. Win or lose. Succeed or fail. The choice will be yours."

Nephrite thought a moment, his face sombre. He inclined his head to Darien and bowed slightly. "I cannot miss the chance to make up for my error, my Prince. I wish to be a man again."

The four men bowed and faded back into the stones.

"Rory, if you'll get me a glass of water, please, I just need a moment before we meet the girls."

Rory nodded and headed for the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena had started to call the girls for a meeting as soon as she was out the door. She didn't mention why, just asked them to show when they could. She sat quietly listening to Raye and Mina talk about music while they all drank some tea and waited for the others to arrive.

Ami and Lita arrived together. Ami was telling Lita about a recipe that involved pineapple and ketchup, which sounded off, but Ami insisted was really good and could be served with rice or noodles. They entered Raye's room and sat at the table. As Lita passed around a small basket of goodies, Serena looked around the table at each of her friends - Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina. A glance at Raye's bed showed Luna and Artemis curled up together, but awake and waiting. Luna looked to Serena and Serena nodded. She turned to the girls.

"I need you to discuss with your feelings about bringing the Generals back. I know that we all have memories of them that don't exactly bring pleasant thoughts, but Darien has forgiven them ... as have I. During the battle with Metallia, after you girls had sacrificed yourselves to help me awaken again, it was Kunzite that showed us how to defeat her. By turning them into stone, Metallia had also freed them of their compulsions and the generals were able to use their now limited powers to help protect Darien. It was because of them, in addition to Helios, that Darien was able to hold out as long as he did against the black rose curse and avoid the nightmares sent by Queen Nephrenia." Serena looked each of the silent girls in the eye. "They are as devoted to him as you are to me."

The girls looked around at each other, at their hands, and the goodies ... anywhere but Serena. Serena got up and stepped out of the room, moving to sit on the step outside as she put her shoes back on. She wasn't sure how long it would take for the girls to think it over, but she was sure they would come around. They would see the truth. They had to.

She was startled when Raye sat down beside her. Raye was silent a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Do you really feel so strongly about this, Serena?" The other girls gathered at the door behind them, listening. 

Serena nodded. "How much do you remember?" She looked up at Raye. "How much do you remember of our past lives? Not just about us and who we are, but who we were?"

Mina came to sit on Serena's other side, her shoes dangling in her hand, her toes wiggling in her socks. She stared at the tree branches ahead of them, swaying in the wind. A strand of hair blew across her cheek, but she didn't brush it away. "I remember. Some anyway, but I think my memories are the clearest of all of us. I remember that I had to chase after you the most when you snuck down to the Earth to visit Endymion. I met Kunzite there." She fell quiet and became lost in thought.

Serena nodded. Mina had given her an idea. "I think your hazy memories are the key to full understanding here. Would you be willing to have them brought forward so that you are making an informed decision instead of one based on partial information?"

Ami walked up to Serena until she was standing behind her. She leaned down and put he hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up into Ami's warm eyes. Her short hair was getting long enough that it to blew lightly about her face, but didn't quite get into her eyes. Ami smiled. "An informed decision is always preferred, Serena." 

Lita leaned against the door's edge and nodded. Raye looked to Serena and laid a hand on her arm. "Serena, I learned long ago that to fight you on such things was generally the wrong path. I won't fight you now." Raye smiled. "So what did you have planned, Odango?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Jade's Rose: Okay, so there's another chapter for you. I'm very sorry that it took so long to get written but sometimes life just gets in the way.

****

Jade: I won't let her do it again.

****

Jade's Rose: Oh, hush up! you are usually the reason I don't write at all!

****

Jade: blush We hope you appreciate the extra long chapter!

****

Jade's Rose: See you at the next chapter!!!


	9. Ch 8: Omoide, Majikku & Kiseki

__

A/N: Again, I would like to apologise to Sailor Temptress 2, Venus Smurf, Destinys*Kiss, sadie Joyce Myst Lady, the Prince of Crossovers, jade, and India Present for sending out an unsolicited story reminder, but after a month of not getting any reviews, I was getting desperate. I hope you will forgive me. 

My thanks to Mieco who does her best to try to keep up with all of my stories - even if it's because she's in the other one! ;) 

****

Prince of Crossovers - No, unfortunately, the Generals are not my idea. Although I don't think that it was mentioned in the anime, the manga does say that Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite (Malachite in anime) were the Prince's Generals before Beryl brainwashed everybody to her way of thinking. It also makes the mention of Venus's crush on Kunzite when she goes to fetch the Princess. 

****

goddess-lady-serenity - glad you found the time between your own stories to catch a bit of mine! Hope you catch up soon!

I'm doing my best to write between work shifts, so please bear with me!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then you aren't listening anyway. To make a long story short, I only own my stuff. 'Nuff said. (Thanks, Stan Lee, for that wonderful saying, which I use over and over!)

Chapter 8

****

Omoide, Majikku, & Kiseki

__

(Memories, Magic, & Miracles)

Sailor Pluto stood watch over the Gate known as the Cherry Way. She was lost in thought and did not hear the footsteps quickly approaching from off to the side.

"Why don't you go see her? She probably misses you too."

Pluto's head jerked up at the voice and she whirled, staff ready ... to find herself looking at a young girl with pink hair done up in rabbit ear buns with the excess falling to the sides like pony tails. A small grey cat with a golden moon on its forehead smiled at her from its place between the buns.

Sailor Mini Moon looked at Pluto with serious eyes, a small frown on her lips. "I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you like that, Pluto."

"Sailor Mini Moon ... I ... I'm sorry."

Mini Moon grinned. "Go see your friend that you are thinking about. You'll be a wreck until you get it out of your system."

"But ... the gate ..." Pluto protested weakly.

"Diana and I will play _shuei_ (_guard or doorman_) for you until you get back. Mama is going to promote me to the full title of Sailor Moon soon, as she will never be Sailor Moon again. Guarding the Gate for you is a duty I am well capable of. And if things get tough, I know well enough to call for the Quartet to help."

Pluto smiled and touched the girl's .. no, the young lady's cheek. For Small Lady was turning into the beautiful lady that Pluto had always promised her she would be. "I've told you before that I like your honesty. You remind me of Yoake when she was your age."

"Perhaps that's why we get along so well."

"Perhaps." She leaned down and kissed the top of the pink head. "But I love you for being you, not for being somebody else, little Bunny. Never forget that." She smiled at the faintly blushing Sailor Mini Moon and walked into the Mist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Pluto travelled through the corridors of Time, she felt a summons from her Princess. Making a small adjustment to her path, she arrived in the courtyard of the temple to find Princess Serenity and her Guardians waiting for her. 

"You called, my Princess?" She bowed, waiting for a response.

Princess Serenity smiled, her blue eyes full of warmth. "Thank you for coming, Pluto. I wish to petition for your permission to view the past. The girls are willing to look past the pain and anger in their hearts and wish to make an informed decision in regards to the Generals' resurrection."

Pluto stood before her Princess. "Do you need me to take them _to_ the past?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, Pluto, I wish to bring the past to them. I had planned on using the Silver Crystal to open their memories. Still, the Past is the Past ... and Time is your domain. I will not step there without your knowledge and permission."

Sailor Pluto stood straight and tall. A small smile played on her lips, pleased that her Princess had asked first instead of apologizing later. Still, it _was_ a small thing she was asking. She nodded. "You have that permission, Highness. Do you wish me to stand over you while you are all in trance? It will take time for them to remember, and you will be tired. Too tired to defend yourself properly if something should happen."

Serenity hesitated. "I sensed that I had interrupted something when I called, Pluto. If you can put it off for a bit, then I should be most grateful to have you stand over me." She smiled at the Guardian of Time.

Pluto smiled back. "Of course, Highness. My other business can wait. It is always an honour to serve you. 

Sailor Mars stepped forward and placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder. The concern in the eyes of the fiery Senshi of War was reflected in the other three senshi as well. "Are you sure using the Crystal is a good idea? Maybe you should let Pluto simply take us instead."

Serenity smiled and put a hand to Mars' cheek. "There is no need for worry, Mars. You need to **experience** the Memory, not merely be shown something you might be able to harden yourself against. I will use the Crystal. It will not take the abundance of power that I have used in the past. I will be fine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pluto had had the presence of mind to call the other Outers to help out with watching over the Inners and their Princess. For one thing, Uranus would kick her butt if something happened and then kick it again because she missed out on it. Pluto smiled at the exaggeration of her thoughts as Uranus, Neptune and Saturn came up the steps toward them. Serenity, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus had already formed a circle facing inwards. The Outers formed yet another circle around them, facing out - assuming their age old positions. The other reason Pluto had called for help was that another attack was past due. It had been way past the time when an attack should have happened. None of the Scouts wanted this to be the opening the enemy was waiting for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A shadowed figure watched Darien and Rory as they prepared to leave the apartment. Another shadowed figure joined it and the shadows seemed to meld in to a new figure with muted whispers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien put the case with the stones back in it's proper place and finished the glass of water that Rory had brought him. Rory put it back in the kitchen for him and they put their shoes on. Darien reached for the doorknob to leave when he suddenly stiffened.

"No."

"Darien? What's wrong?" Then Rory stiffened as she realized the feeling she was also sensing. She grabbed for Darien's arm, but he was already going through the door. She quickly locked it up and ran after him. 

"Darien! Wait!" 

Darien wasn't listening. Serena was using the Crystal. He couldn't seem to think past that one fact. Dread filled him. He'd never get there in time. He sped through the park towards the Temple. Suddenly a force hit him in the middle of his back and he fell forward to the ground.

"About time you stopped," Rory panted.

"Get off of me, Rory." Darien struggled beneath her weight.

"No. Stop and think, you idiot! Have you sensed trouble? Has anyone tried to call you on the communicator? No. If there was truly any trouble, somebody would have found the time to call. even if they thought you were already on the way."

Darien calmed down. He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, then he nodded. Rory carefully took her weight off him and sat beside him as he sat up. The urge to run to his Princess was still strong, but he resisted. Using his link with Serena, he carefully sensed what he needed. She was deep in thought, but not in any pain or danger. He relaxed. Taking a deep breath he stood up again then offered his hand to Rory to help her up as well.

"Okay, there's no danger at the present, but I'd still like to hurry a bit. Something is bound to be attracted to the power she's using - no matter how little it is."

Rory nodded and they began to run again, but this time at a more controlled pace. 

The shadow that had followed them seemed to split in to two again. One sped off as the other followed Darien and Rory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien and Rory transformed as they ran up the steps leading to the temple. And found the double circle of Scouts in the middle of the courtyard. Princess Serenity and the Inners glowed with Silver light, their eyes closed. Serenity had a small smile on her lips. Tuxedo Mask looked to the Outers. After a brief glance of identification, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn continued scanning for trouble. Pluto nodded to them both and smiled to show that all was well. Tuxedo Mask was tempted to transform into the Prince but he knew that if anything happened, he'd be better able to fight as Tuxedo Mask. He moved to take a position beside Saturn. 

Eos moved to stand beside Pluto. Standing with the others made her wonder if she deserved to be a _fuku_ (_uniform_) as they were, but came to the same conclusion that Tuxedo Mask had. She could fight better in this form. She kept an ear towards the inner circle while she watched.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The scene of the circled Senshi was mirrored in a pool of water before a cloaked figure.

'So much preparation. And all for me? Well. I'm touched. Guess I'd better send something so that they don't feel that they'd wasted their time.' A graceful white hand extended over the water and momentarily glowed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eos' head snapped up. "Something's coming."

Neptune checked her mirror and gasped. She started running towards Saturn and Tuxedo Mask. "INCOMING!"

The western sky grew brighter.

"SILENCE WALL!!"

The glowing sphere of Power connected with Saturn's shield and flared, but didn't dissipate. Saturn found herself being pushed back in her tracks. She planted her staff in the ground and concentrated on more Power to her spell.

"DEAD SCREAM!!"

"Stop!" called Eos, "It's just sucking the power in! She watched as everyone rushed to help Saturn. "Stand your ground! Maintain your positions! This could be a distraction!" As Eos finished her sentence another glowing orb rushed to them from the East. She threw a pink rose towards the spot where Uranus had been standing as Uranus cursed aloud while scrambling to return to her spot. 

"AURORA'S BOREALIS!!"

The pink rose shimmered and exploded in a fantastic display of dancing light, creating another shield similar to Saturn's, expect that upon impact, Eos's shield wrapped around the sphere and absorbed the power, then dissipated it. Eos expanded the shield around them all and did the same with the sphere Saturn was fighting with.

Eos dropped to her knees, panting with exertion, as did Saturn. Tuxedo Mask checked on Saturn, passing her some of his energy to help her get back on her feet. He glanced towards Eos and noticed that Pluto was already there. He helped Saturn back to her feet and they all resumed their positions. 

Nothing happened for a few minutes when Tuxedo Mask turned and ran to the inner circle. He reached the Princess just as the glow faded and she wobbled in place. Supporting her while she placed the Crystal back in her locket, he glanced at the others. Each Scout looked subdued as they continued to examine the memories re-opened within them but they also looked ready to drop.

Tuxedo Mask looked at Neptune. "Do you think it's safe?"

Neptune looked deeply in to her mirror. "Yes. Yes, I think it's okay for now. Let's power down and get these girls some tea."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Time for a break!!! I have to go to work! Again!! AUGH!! 

time goes by ...

Back! Finally!! Now if I can avoid getting called in again maybe I'll get this to a point where I can post it!! I'm sure that **somebody** out there is waiting for it!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was very quiet around the table in Raye's room as the girls all sipped tea. Amara and Darien were quietly discussing motorcycles in the corner as Serena has assured him that she was fine and he would know if anything was wrong. Didn't stop him from glancing at her once in while to make sure though. Michelle and Rory were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors on Raye's bed and Trista was doodling on a pad of paper. Rory thought she was designing more clothes and wondered who the lucky person was. She wished she'd had time to change into one of the outfits that Trista had made. Oh well, there was always tomorrow. Feeling restless, she rose and went to sit outside in the fresh air.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

Rory glanced over her shoulder and saw Trista standing in the doorway. She turned her head away without comment and watched her feet swing back and forth.

"Why don't you go see him? I'm sure he needs to talk with you as much as I do."

Still no answer. Trista knelt behind Rory and put her arms around her shoulders, leaning her head against Rory's.

"I'm not going away. I never did before, and I'm not going to now. Talk to me, please."

"I can't go see him."

"Why not? You've never had trouble getting there before."

"It's not that. I just ... He's found a new love. You know that. You were there. He doesn't need me anymore."

Trista sat beside her friend and turned her head towards her. The tears welled in her own eyes as she watched one tear escape from Rory's. "Stop that. You know what will happen."

Rory gave a smile and a watery chuckle. "Yeah. I remember." She quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm better now. There's no time for self pity, is there?"

"I'm not going to be sidetracked into giving you a 'cheer up' speech or 'we all make sacrifices' speech. Go and see him. The least you could do is tell him what happened and ... why you didn't say goodbye."

Rory looked at Trista from the corner of her eye. "So you think he gets first dibs on my story, do you?"

Trista looked at Rory seriously. "No. But I don't think you need to tell it three times and I think you two should be alone when you do. I can wait until the girls are ready and we'll hear it as a group. But Helios was .. is ... your Love. He deserves the chance to hear in private."

Rory nodded. "Tell Darien that I'll be home later and not too worry about me."

Trista nodded and Rory walked into the courtyard. With a soft glow of pink, she disappeared.

Darien stepped out and stood behind Trista, looking at the spot where his sister had disappeared a moment before. Trista looked up at her friend and future King, but Darien didn't say anything.

"She'll be okay," she offered. "She won't be gone long, I'm sure."

Darien nodded and returned to the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yoake stood in the Gardens and wondered if she really had the courage to do this. He had found new love and she didn't want to interrupt it with feelings that were from long ago. She gave a humourless chuckle. Nothing like a visit from the ex to ruin things. She plucked a yellow rose from a climbing vine and looked around at the gardens. Flowers everywhere. Mostly roses, but there were other flowers too. She admired them as she walked along a path that went around the lake. The temple lay on the other side. She felt that she needed the time to get her feelings under control. She touched petals of flowers and bent to sniff one now and then. Tiger lilies that came in almost as many shades as the roses. She bent to sniff the 'Stargazer', her favourite. Daisies, honeysuckle, forget-me-nots, sweet peas, day lilies, sea thrift, tulips, lily-of-the-valley and countless more grew among the roses and around the garden structures. She sat down on one of the benches and stared at her toes in silver sandals. She sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere like this, she thought and started to get up ... but froze when her eyes met Helios'.

"Yoake."

Yoake said nothing. She couldn't. Like a deer in headlights she couldn't move or look away. Gold stared at midnight blue as neither moved. Yoake slowly forced herself to stand, but still couldn't look away. A blush tinted her cheeks.

'I can't do this! I can't!'

Before she could think about running away, Helios did something that made everything easier for her. Clearing the space between them he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, enveloping her in his strong embrace. Yoake stood stiff in his arms but when he didn't let go, she slowly melted and put her head on his shoulder. Her arms crept up and she found herself clutching at him, weeping into his shirt.

Helios sank down to the bench, bringing Yoake with him. Tears flowed from his own eyes as he rubbed her back and rocked her gently. Her crying soon quieted except for the odd sniffle. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes. A small smile sat on his lips. Her eyes were reddened and a bit puffy, but the red simply made the blue of her eyes all the more intense. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so, _itoshii_." (darling) He closed his eyes, but didn't stop smiling. "I almost fell over when I heard Saturn demand to know where you have been all this time." He sat up, running his hands down her arms to hold hers. He opened his eyes and looked at Yoake. "Please. Tell me."

Yoake looked at the lover she had left behind so long ago. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair back in to place, trailing her fingers down his cheek. Taking a deep breath she began at the beginning.

"We thought that things were finally starting to ease up among the Earth people. No new rumours had popped up in a while. Queen Serenity thought that things were settling down and sent me away on a mission to speak with Apollo. It was while I was away that Queen Serenity called to me with my true mission. The Silver Millennium died that night."

Flashback

She left her link open with her ward ever since the Queen had contacted her. The wave of emotions that washed over her physically rocked her, even at the distance she was at. Worry, fear, regret, shock, pain, and sadness. Overwhelming sadness. Then nothing. 

Princess Yoake, Guardian Eos, fell to her knees and sobbed. Her arms wrapped around herself, tilted her tear-streaked face up to the stars and wailed. Under orders she might have been, but that didn't help her sense of loss. Her sense of failure. Little Princess Serenity was gone. Her little brother was gone. She'd lost the link with her lover when her brother had died, dealing a double blow to her senses. She wasn't even allowed to return home to grieve with her parents. She couldn't even tell them she was alive. Her family, her friends - everything she cared about - all gone. She was alone!

Her scream shook the Heavens and the planets trembled. Eos collapsed and continued to sob her grief. Gentle arms gathered her up and held her close. Eos looked up to see Ceres, tears falling from her own eyes, holding her close. three more sets of arms soon followed. Juno, Vesta, Pallas. Eos trembled. She was not alone.

The girls held her for a bit and then took her to Apollo. The Sun Monarch grieved with her over the loss of the Silver Millennium and appointed the four asteroid senshi to be her _meiyo no gadoman _(honour guard - and I hope I got it right) until the time came for them to be reborn.

And so the waiting game began. She trained, studied and Watched. She saw Endymion be reborn and silently rejoiced. Then the Millennium Senshi and Serenity were all reborn. She sat and patiently waited for the time when she could return to them. The waiting wasn't so lonely anymore, but it was a little more difficult. She wanted to much to step in at times. Especially when her brother's new family died. All she could do then was send him a whisper of his name. A feeling. His name was Darien Chiba, but his nature was _mamoru_. (protector). At least it was until he met a certain bunny blonde. 

Eos continued to Watch. She watched them die and be reborn, only to die again and she feared each time that she had lost them for good. After the last time, when each was killed until only Eternal Sailor Moon, the new found Sailor Starlights, and a curious little girl named Chibi Chibi remained, she almost died. 

'Never again,' she decided. 'I will no longer sit and Watch. If anything comes and disrupts them again, I'm going to help!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory sat in silence, lost in thought as the girls and Darien mulled over what she had been through. Rory thought back to Helios' reaction and how he too had reacted to the demise of the Silver Millennium. It had been such a shock to his system that he had faded from consciousness for a time. Thinking her dead, he hadn't attempted to find the link again.

A pair of slim arms wrapped around her, shocking her back to the present. Those arms were followed by a pair of strong ones. Eight hands came and held her hands, touched her arms, her face. Rory looked around and saw that there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Luna and Artemis looked teary. 

Raye couldn't handle the emotional overload anymore. She scrubbed her eyes and put forth a smile. "Well! Enough of the droopy stuff! Let's get started on the good times!" She grabbed Rory's hand. "Let's create a miracle together! Let's bring back the Generals and finish the cycle!"

The others looked a little surprised by her outburst. Then Mina jumped up, a determined look on her face.

"Yeah! 'Cause there's no time like now for presents!"

Serena buried her face in Rory's neck and Darien held then both closer, hiding his own smile. The rest of the girls just laughed and cheered. 

'Leave it to Mina,' thought Serena, as she looked up at her friends proudly, 'to say the right thing.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Well, I think that's a good stopping point. At least for now. I have things that need to be done today so I better get going and do them!

****

Please don't forget to review! I like to know what you think! 


	10. Ch 9: The Powers That Be

_Here I am again! I've been having such wonderful brainstorms for this story that I feel the need to write and write and write! I just hope I can squeeze it all in! Still, I suppose that anything that doesn't get used can always be used in another story. ;) _

_Speaking of other stories, while "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" and other stories have inspired me on certain points, I want you to know that I go to great lengths to keep my story original. _

_Many, many thanks go out to:_

**_Mieco:_**_ I'm glad you like it! Here's more!_

**_tangentsferret:_**_ Thank you very much for your many compliments. For you, I shall make an extra effort to watch for typos and missed words! I'm so used to seeing/hearing both sets of names that I don't think much about them anymore, myself. I have been trying to use a careful blend of the Japanese and the English names and titles though. I hope it doesn't serve to confuse you further. :( Hope you like my further writings and don't get into trouble at work! ;) And I didn't **give** Darien a powerful sister. It all gets explained later. Glad you like my story._

**_Suki:_**_ Thanks again for reading this and I'm so glad that it met your approval. Yes, the lack of a red-head bothered me also. In my mind, Darien is not acting as a Senshi/soldier, but as a Monarch protecting his home. I'd explain it better, but I'm afraid of giving away too much - you think as fast as I do. ;) And ... it won't be as complicated as you think. Watch and see!_

**_Venus Smurf:_**_ Wow! Such wonderful compliments! Thank you!!! :D _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anybody who wasn't mine to begin with!!_

Chapter 9

**The Powers That Be**

Rory had agreed with Raye that the cycle needed to be completed. They would all meet at the Temple before dawn and go to Elysion. As they broke off into smaller groups for the day, Luna reminded them to keep an eye out for trouble and to call.

Serena and Darien went for a walk and a bit of shopping. Hotaru asked to go with them. Rei decided to meditate by the Temple Fire and see if could reveal anything about the Enemy. Amara and Michelle went back to their place once they realised that they didn't have Hotaru under foot for a bit. Amy went back home to see if her mother had been home in the meantime and to do a bit of reading. University wasn't far away and she wanted to be ready for it. Mina and Lita wandered back to their place. Mina had moved out of her mother's house (at last, as far as she was concerned) and Lita had agreed to room with her. They had found a two bedroom with a beautiful view. Lita had wanted a spare bedroom, but three bedrooms were out of their price range, so they decided a fold out sofa would have to do. 

Trista and Rory walked to the park and sat down on the grass, looking up at the clouds. 

"That one," said Trista, pointing, "looks like Sailor Uranus' Space Sword."

Rory chuckled. "No ice cream cones and bunnies for you, eh?"

Trista looked down at Rory's upturned face. "Yoake," she spoke, her voice lowered to just above a whisper. Rory didn't move her eyes from the sky, but Trista knew she had her attention. "Why is it that Serenity can't Heal the Generals from Beryl's brainwashing when they are revived?"

Rory lowered her gaze to Trista's. "The Power of the Crystal is limitless in what it can do. She will indeed remove any traces of control left behind by Beryl because it is the nature of the Crystal to cleanse away negativity, replacing it with positive so that it may Heal itself. The Crystal also helps speed the Healing process, much like the psychometry that Darien uses. But it doesn't offer protections. It doesn't prevent damage from being done again to what it has Healed. I can, Sets. I'm never going to leave my brother unprotected again."

"I see. Well, that makes more sense." She leaned forward and placed a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Are you sure you're not conflicting your duties though? Your brother has a Guardian - Helios. You are the Princess' Guardian."

"Yes and no, but that doesn't matter. You know as well as I do that as long as one is protected, it benefits the other." Rory looked up at the sky again. "Look! That one looks like a crescent moon being crossed by a rose."

Trista looked up at the clouds again. The conversation had ended, but it wasn't finished if she could help it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena and Darien wandered through the market with Hotaru alternately holding Serena's hand and running to a display in wonder over a trinket and back to Serena. Darien smiled at Hotaru's ability to be a child when she wasn't being a senshi. He smiled as her laughter bubbled up at another cute toy.

"Darien," Serena spoke softly. "What are we going to do with ... with your friends, once they arrive? Where will they stay? What will they do?"

Darien put an arm around his wife's shoulders and smiled down into her concerned blue eyes. "Well, I'm sure that they can stay with Helios for a little bit until arrangements can be made. After that, let's not worry about it too much. Anything can happen between then and now, Buns, but I'm sure that they will do fine here."

"But -"

Darien stopped and taking both her shoulders in his hands, leaned close to face so that they were eye to eye. "One thing at a time, Serena. Don't borrow trouble. Just enjoy the day, like Hotaru is. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together." He kissed her forehead, and placing an arm around her waist, turned back to Hotaru just as the girl ran back to take up Serena's hand. Serena sighed as they continued their walk but tried harder to push her concerns aside. She smiled down at Hotaru who was watching her carefully. Hotaru smiled back.

"Well, hello! And who's this?" came a new voice from behind them.

They turned as one ... and came face to face with Serena's Mother. 

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Ikuko Tsukino smiled warmly at her daughter and her husband. "Why, I'm shopping, of course! Your father and brother need new shirts and I was hoping for a new dress for the family picnic next week."

Darien looked startled. "Family picnic?"

Ikuko frowned. "Why, yes." She put her hands on her hips as she turned her frown on Serena. "Serena! Don't tell me that you didn't tell him!"

Everyone turned to look at Serena and she blushed as she looked at the floor. "It, uh, kind of slipped my mind, Mom. I'm sorry, Darien."

Darien pulled her close. "It's okay. We still have a week." He looked to his mother-in-law. "What's the family picnic for? Is it a tradition? I don't remember you all doing this before."

"Well, it's partly to celebrate our anniversary, but we've included Molly and Melvin as well since they've returned from their honeymoon a little while ago." She looked at her daughter again. "You haven't called her yet either, have you?"

Serena sighed. "I'll call her tonight, Mother. Things have been ... busy."

Ikuko shook her head. "I thought you had outgrown this, Serena. It's been a while since you've been so forgetful."

Darien smiled as he came to his wife's defence. "Actually, Ikuko-san, Serena's right. I've recently found my sister and we've been helping her get settled into things. She's staying in our spare room right now."

"How wonderful!! You must bring her with you!" She bent down and looked at Hotaru. "Though I must say I expected your sister to be older. Too bad we don't have anybody here her age to play with."

Hotaru frowned. "I'm not Darien's sister, Tsukino-san, I'm just a friend. My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

"Oh!" Ikuko blushed. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." She looked at Serena, who smiled at her.

"It was an honest mistake, Mom. Hotaru was one of my bride's maids, remember? We're watching her for a bit while her guardians are doing other things. She's being raised by Amara, Michelle and Trista. Do you remember them?"

"Yes, of course! I'm a big fan of Michelle's ... I can't believe that young woman is really Michiru! She has such talent!" Ikuko sighed. (_A/N: Michiru is Michelle's "professional" name._) "Well, since Molly and Melvin will be there, you must invite your other friends as well, Serena. We'll make a big party out of it. Oh, what fun I'll have baking for you all!"

Serena smiled and watched the gears turn in her mother's head as her mother calculated everything she'd need to feed so many people. Her father was going to faint when he found out, she knew. "I'm sure that Lita will help out Mom. You know her cooking is good. In fact, I'll make sure that everybody brings a dish. Will that help?"

Ikuko hugged her daughter. "You are so thoughtful, dear! Yes, that will help! Just let me know what everybody is bringing." Serena smiled happily and hugged her mother back. "Well, I've got to run or I'll never get everything done!" She bowed to Hotaru. "It was wonderful to meet you, Hotaru-chan, I hope I'll see you at the picnic as well?"

Hotaru smiled, her violet eyes shining as she returned the bow. "Thank you, Tsukino-san. I'm sure we'll be there."

Darien leaned down and kissed Ikuko's cheek. "We'll call you later, Ikuko-san."

Ikuko winked at him. "One of these days I'm going to get you to call me 'Mom' too, Darien."

Serena smiled. "And give Dad another reason to faint? Really, Mom, you are bad for his heart!"

Ikuko smiled as she turned away. "He's more fond of Darien than you realise, Serena," she said over her shoulder and with a wave she walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Raye knelt in contemplation in front of the Temple's Fire. Her hair was held back with a blue temple ribbon that Chad had given her at one time, to keep her hair from flowing into the flames. Her fingers formed ancient symbols as she chanted. 

"Show me, Great Fire, what I need to see. Show me the face of our new Enemy."

The face of Maboroshi appeared within the flames. His image then faded slightly and another figure began to replace it. 

'No, it's not replacing it,' Raye realised, 'I'm seeing through it. Maboroshi was truly an illusion? Our Enemy must hold great power indeed if they can throw that much at us through an illusion.' She waited to see if the figure behind Maboroshi would become clearer, but it didn't. "Great Fire, who is the true Enemy?"

The Temple Fire showed nothing. It began to grow weaker, the flames slowly dying. Raye's face showed her alarm. It was very bad luck for the Temple Fire to go out. Suddenly the fire flared to twice it's original size. Raye fell back, crying out as the heat slammed against her.

"RAYE!" The door to the room slammed open and she heard steps running to her. Strong arms lifted her up and a hand brushed a few loose strands out of her face. "Raye! Are you hurt? What happened?"

Raye opened her eyes and looked up into Chad's concerned brown eyes. She looked to the Fire. It had resumed it's normal size and Raye Felt nothing from it. She looked back at Chad and smiled. 

"I'm alright. Thank you, Chad. It's good that you were nearby."

Chad blushed. "Well, in truth, I was waiting for you outside the door." He helped Raye stand up, but didn't take his arm from her shoulders in case she fell again. "I needed your opinion."

Raye looked surprised. Then she smiled. "Of course, shall we go outside? I could use a bit of fresh air right now." 

Chad nodded as he took his arm away. Raye was always so strong, it was rare that she needed his help. He was glad that he was always there when she did.

They walked through the trees, side by side. Raye waited for Chad to sort through his thoughts. He had been much more open with her since Catsy and the Black Moon had attacked the Temple. It felt like so long ago. She knew he would say something eventually. He wouldn't have come to speak with her if he wasn't ready.

Chad stopped, staring at the ground. Raye turned to face him, and inquiring look on her face. Chad took a deep breath.

"This is hard for me."

Raye took one of Chad's hands and smiled warmly at him. "You can tell me anything, Chad. We've become very good friends over the past couple of years, haven't we?"

"Yes." He looked up into her lovely amethyst eyes. "Yes, we have. You know that for a while, in the beginning, I had hoped for a little more than that, don't you?"

"Yes." Raye didn't know what else to say, so she waited for Chad to continue.

"Well, it soon became quite obvious, even to me, that I didn't quite fit into your life in the way that I hoped. Still, I admit that I hoped ..." Chad sighed. Raye gave his hand a squeeze in encouragement. "I am very glad, Raye, to have you as my friend. You'll never know how much I value it. While Grandpa and I were on our retreat, I ..."

Raye smiled. "You met somebody there, didn't you?"

"I swear I wasn't looking for anybody, it just ..."

"Happened?" she finished for him. "Chad, that's generally the way good relationships start. When you aren't looking for them and they find you anyway."

Chad took both her hands in his and smiled lovingly at her. "I knew you would understand." Then he grinned. "Though I almost wish that you had gotten a bit jealous."

Raye snorted and slapped his shoulder. "So what was the opinion you needed? Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind."

"Will you meet her? And give me your thoughts on her later?"

"Well, of course, I'll meet her, but why do you need my opinion?"

"Because you see things that others don't. I know you do. I've seen it. Every now and then you react to people differently. I don't expect you to see anything special or evil ... I just ..." Chad smiled. "It's cheating, I know. I just want to know that she'd be good for me." He looked into Raye's eyes. "Getting over you was hard enough. I'd hate to strain our friendship if this girl suddenly turns out wrong and I try to bounce back to you."

Raye smiled and pulled Chad close for a hug. "Of course, I'll meet her. It'll be my pleasure."

Chad's arms enfolded around her and he hugged her back. "How about tomorrow? Would that be okay?"

Raye hesitated. "I ... have plans first thing in the morning ... I'm not sure how long it will last."

Chad nodded but said nothing. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Raye turned to go back to the temple. She had only gone a few steps when Chad's voice stopped her.

"Will you tell me someday, Raye? This great secret you have? Will I ever know it?"

Raye didn't turn around. "I don't know," she said softly. She walked away through the trees.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_AGH!! I'm hungry! Go for a quick break!_

_Am also getting frustrated with my busy head. I'm trying to keep things slow and make sure I don't skip anything, but as I write this chapter, I've got great ideas for the next chapter and have to keep stopping to write them down!! Grrr ..._

_Please let me know if I'm rushing or miss something._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The appointed time seemed to take forever to arrive. Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury alternately stood, sat and paced individually in the Temple courtyard.

"Well," said Jupiter, breaking the silence between them, "I think I have a better understanding of just how nerve wracking it was for Sailor Moon when we waited for a full moon to visit the Moon Kingdom to try to find a clue to rescue Tuxedo Mask from Beryl's clutches."

Mercury smiled. For once her idle hands did not hold a book. She couldn't concentrate on the words and decided not to try. She looked up at the slowly fading full moon and knew that dawn wasn't far behind.

Mars also smiled at Jupiter. "That Odango Atama ..." she mock growled, "always getting into such scrapes because she thought with her loving heart instead of her warrior mind."

Venus shook her head at Mars. "Sailor Moon gets her strength from her heart, Mars. She is not, and was never truly meant to be, a warrior. The fact that she became one was due to self defence only. Fighting was never a choice for her unless there wasn't one. Quite frankly, I've always admired her for her determination."

Jupiter and Mercury nodded in agreement with Venus. Mars, a bit startled by Venus' speech, quickly recovered to flash Venus her own 'V' sign. "Me too," she said warmly.

"Well, I admit to having doubts, myself," broke in a new voice.

The four women turned as one to find themselves facing Uranus and Neptune. 

"But," Uranus continued with a smile, "I also admit that I quickly saw the error of those doubts."

Neptune smiled up at Uranus and took her hand. "Yes, Sailor Moon has a way of making people believe in her in spite of themselves. Sailor Moon is our strongest member and will make a fine ruler one day."

Uranus looked down at Neptune and gave her hand a small squeeze. A loving signal that was quickly returned. Uranus looked up at the others. 

"So ... been waiting long?"

The last of the Scouts, Pluto and Saturn arrived soon after, followed by Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Guardian Eos. Eos quickly gathered everyone together.

"Let us begin our miracle."

With the first touch of the sun's rays, they entered Elysion.

The Outers stood off to the side, along with Helios and the Menards. Each of the heroes transformed to their Princess forms with soft glows of their signature colours. Tuxedo Mask became Endymion as he produced the case which held what was left of the Generals' bodies. Facing her brother and Serenity a few feet away, she directed Endymion to place the stones in a line between them. Endymion did so carefully, naming each one as he laid them down.

"Jadeite ... Nephrite ... Zoisite ... Kunzite."

As he laid down the Earth gems, the Inners lined up a few feet behind the Prince and Princess. Serenity looked back and smiled at her friends then turned back to Endymion. Drawing on the power of Elysion and his Golden Crystal, Endymion called forth the spirits of the Generals, one last time.

"Well," smiled Princess Serenity, "is everybody ready?" She reached out a hand towards her Prince and he took it within his. Then they both reached out with their other hands and Called their staffs. The appearance of the staffs transformed them into the Queen and King. Eos silently called her own staff at the same time, but only Helios was watching her. All eyes were on the royal couple and their entourage.

The Generals were startled by the change in their Prince's appearance, but were given no time to question him.

"Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion," Guardian Eos called. "Let us begin."

The King and Queen raised their sceptres as Eos raised hers. The stones beneath each General began to glow and rise until each one floated at chest height within the spirit forms. Damage that had been sustained by the stones during the fight with Metallia slowly healed until you could no longer find any hint of flaw in any of the stones.

The Generals began to glow, brighter and brighter. In flash of blinding light, the four Generals stood before them, arms loosely at their sides, their eyes closed. Each still faintly glowed with a blue light with scattered pink sparkles here and there.

Serenity and Endymion lowered their staffs and powered down to their previous royal forms. Minutes later, Eos lowered her staff as well and the glow faded from the Generals. There was a moment of silence as the Generals stood there, their eyes still closed. With a rustle of material, the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus stepped forward and stood before the Generals. One by one, the Generals opened their eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm very sorry that it took me so long to get this out, everybody, but I'm working two jobs now and the Holiday season was just a mess! I really hope to squeeze in a moment here and there to write in, but I can't promise that I'll update quickly. On the other hand, I haven't been anyway, so this shouldn't be new for you! ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed the cliffy! May it inspire you to REVIEW and come back for more! _


	11. Ch 10: Moonlight Knights

__

Yes, news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated, I'm sure. At any rate, I'm still alive. I've been having great ideas (more than I can use in this story) but haven't had a chance to do anything more than jot them down on the papers I keep all over the house for just such an emergency! I hope I can find all the papers!!

Just to let you all know - although I've been sticking pretty much to the manga version of the storyline, I've decided to throw in a little piece of the anime. Just a tiny bit. I hope you recognise it when it comes by. Also, I've fiddled with Nephrite's eye colour. The anime has them blue, but there were just too many blue eyes! ;)

Many Thanks to:

****

Mieco - your spelling made me cringe, but I appreciate the enthusiasm.

****

Venus Smurf - once again your review has made my day. Thank you for sticking with me!

****

cyndaquil-babe - your hope is now being realised! LOL!

****

Prince of Crossovers - you haven't actually officially reviewed yet, but you made space for me in your newest update of Sailor Moon: Interrupted Ambitions and I appreciated your comment! That's the best kind of review. Thanks.

****

Moon Pie - your newest Sailor Moon Story has inspired me to "pick up my pen" and give this chapter another chance! I'd almost given up on it! There's nohting worse than quitting! Thanks for saving me from a Death worse than Fate!

Disclaimer: If I haven't already announced that I own it, then somebody else does!

Chapter 10

****

Moonlight Knights

__

(A/N: The following looks like it takes forever but it's all happening at pretty much the same time. Just so you know.)

The princess of Venus smiled warmly at the man in front of her. He thought he had his face carefully masked to hide his whirling thoughts, but Venus caught the small glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes. She reached out a slim hand towards Kunzite, who took it politely in his own smooth, cool hand. The soft warmth of her skin felt good to him. Welcoming. Her fingers tightened in his as she took a step closer to him.

"Welcome back. It's good to have you home again," she spoke softly.

'Home,' he thought. The word brought a surge of ... was that really homesickness? He closed his eyes again for a moment. He opened his eyes again when he felt her other hand place itself on top of the hand she already held. His fingers were no longer cool. As he realised this, he felt the ache in his heart ease. He looked back into her eyes and allowed a small smile to touch his lips, his own pale blue eyes softening. he reached out his free hand and pulled her into a light embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

The princess of Mercury blushed softly, but did not drop her gaze away from the emerald green eyes of the man before her. A soft breeze blew a strand of hair across his face and she reached up to brush it back in to place ... only to realise that he had reached up to do the same with hers. They both laughed softly.

"This is the longest that I've ever seen your hair," he said, brushing the strand back. "I like it. It's very lovely on you."

"Thank you."

"Princess." Zoisite learned forward, looking deeply into Mercury's eyes. "Princess, I no I've lost the right to ask ... but ... have you kept your promise to me? Do you remember?"

Startlement showed on Mercury's face. Her brow furrowed in thought and a small frown marred her lips. Zoisite marvelled that even now she looked adorable to him. Then Mercury gasped, her ocean blue eyes widening at the rediscovered memory and her hands flew to her mouth.

"You! It's your fault!"

It was Zoisite's turn to look surprised. He stood up straight and brushed a honey blonde strand of hair back behind his ear. "What's my fault?"

Mercury took one hand away from her mouth and pointed at him. "You're the reason I couldn't read any Love Letter sent to me!"

The two stared at each other, wide-eyed for a moment. then Zoisite's body relaxed and a relieved little smile lifted. He chuckled. "So you did keep it."

"Yes. Deep down I remembered. As soon as I realised I was holding a Love Letter, I broke out into the most horrible hives." She dropped her arm to her side and gave a little shudder at the itchy memory.

Two arms came up around her and a cheek rested on the top of her head. "You silly goose," a voice chuckled above her head. "Well, don't worry about it anymore. I'll take care of any more Love Letters."

Mercury put her arms around Zoisite's waist and smiled.

Jadeite watched the flickering emotions pass over the face of the princess of Mars as she struggled to hold back the flaring emotions within her. He admitted to himself that he'd probably be the same way, but being turned into stone tends to change one's perspective. He understood part of her difficulty though. She was the one who ...

"I'm sorry."

The strangled whisper startled him out of his thoughts. Mars was no longer trying to meet his eye. Her arms were held stiffly at her sides, her hands clenched tightly into fists. A single tear trailed down a soft cheek.

"Sorry?" he asked. "Sorry for what?" Then he realised. Sighing, he reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his strong arms, kissing her with a fiery abandon. Her body stiffened in resistance and surprise, then relaxed, and then melted against him. He found himself supporting her weight. He ended the kiss, but only pulled back enough so that they were nose to nose. Looking into her amethyst eyes with his grey-blue ones, he spoke softly but firmly.

"You did not kill me, Mars. You freed me. I may have lost my body, but I finally found myself."

Tears flowed from Mars' eyes as she threw her arms around Jadeite's neck and let herself be held for the first time in a very long while.

Jupiter stood quietly and waited patiently. Nephrite had opened his eyes along with the others, but he had yet to look up. She knew he knew that she was standing there before him, but decided to give him a moment more. She took the opportunity to look him over. His rich, brown, wavy hair blew softly around his shoulders and she resisted the temptation to run her fingers through it. Broad shoulders, strong jaw. Everything a woman could want.

She couldn't wait anymore. She reached up and caressed his cheek, then, placing her finger tips under his chin, tilted his head up until his eyes met hers. 'Dark caramel eyes,' she mused. 'A girl could drown in such eyes.' She caressed his cheek again. Such soft skin for a man. He still hadn't said anything. Hadn't even moved. Feeling self conscious, she began to pull her hand away when she felt his hand cover hers. He pressed her hand back against his cheek as he reached up and caressed hers in return. She leaned her cheek into the caress, her leaf green eyes never leaving his.

"Never," he said quietly, in a deep voice that made her spine tingle with pleasure. "Never again will I fail you and yours again. I won't put you through that pain ever again. I swear it on my own life. On my soul."

"And I shall do my best to help make sure you will never be placed in a position where you will have to, Nephrite." She smiled up at him with twinkling eyes. "If a prince can protect a bunny with a pocket watch, then I think I can protect you too."

Nephrite tucked her head under his chin as he chuckled.

Serenity smiled as she watched her friends and guardians. They had pushed aside all doubts and opened their hearts completely, She had never been more grateful for the trust that ran between them all. She felt an arm go around her shoulders. Turning her smile to her prince, she placed her hand in his.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"For what?"

"For managing to convince them. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never have to find out, my love. I will always be there for you."

Endymion leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I guess we should wrap this up so that we can get home."

Serenity nodded and looked back to the four couples. She cleared her throat delicately, yet managed to gain their attention. "I am very happy for all of you." She smiled welcomingly at the Generals. "Thank you for being willing to come to our aid."

The Generals stepped forward and went to one knee, hands over their hearts, before the Princess and the Prince.

Prince Endymion stepped up to stand beside Serenity. "Know this, my friends, you are no longer quite the men you were before." He smiled. "Since you had such dazzling distractions before you, I'll refrain from being hurt that you hadn't noticed."

The generals looked at each other in confusion. Then looked at themselves in startlement. Where their uniforms had once been grey, they were now white. Their capes and trim were made of their signature colours. They looked back to their Prince.

"As I no longer have armies for you to lead for me, there is little logic of continuing to call you 'Generals'. You are now Golden Knights of the Silver Millennium. You have each been given powers by Neo-Queen Serenity. I hope you will use them well."

The newly dubbed Knights bowed their heads to their Prince. Kunzite spoke for them all. "We will, my Prince Endymion. We will. This second chance to make things right won't be wasted."

Serenity nodded. "We have no doubts that our trust has been misplaced, Knights. Further explanations will have to wait, however. Allow me to formally introduce you to the others." She gestured towards the Outers who waited patiently.

"From the Heavenly Star, Princess Uranus, Senshi of planet Uranus; From the deep Sea Star, Princess Neptune, Senshi of planet Neptune; From the Time Space Star, Princess Pluto, Senshi of planet Pluto and the Guardian of Time; and last, but not least, is Princess Saturn, Senshi of the Silent Star, Saturn."

Each of the Princesses gave a nod as they were introduced. Endymion then introduced Helios and the shrine maidens, the Menards. "We'll leave you here to recover until we can find a place for you above."

"My Prince."

"Nephrite?"

"My Prince, we could use my old place from ... my last ... visit. It's big enough for the four of us, and in the country ... if it still stands."

Endymion nodded. "We'll look into it for you. But we must go now before we are missed. Rest and we'll be back for you soon." He and Serenity transformed back into Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Moon, the others following their lead and transforming into their battle fukus. Gathering, they turned and faced the Knights, Elios and the Menards. Then they disappeared in a soft flash of golden light. Elios asked them to follow him into the shrine and he would show them to their room. They would, unfortunately, be sharing a space, but the room was large and he felt that being together would be beneficial. They had already been through much.

Nephrite was the last to leave the courtyard. A worry had nagged at him as the others were leaving but he hadn't realised what it was until they had already gone.

He wondered what had become of the girl and if he'd be able to keep his promise to her after all. As he turned to follow the others, a whispered name escaped his lips.

"Molly."

__

Well, I hope you are all still with me, mina-san! I'm very, very sorry that this took so long to get out, but I was worried I was getting out of character. Having been praised for capturing it so well in previous chapters, I was reluctant to put this chapter out. After reading Moon Pie's newest chapter, I was once again moved to work on it. But I couldn't bring myself to re-write it after all. I still think it's good. What was bothering, I think, was that we have no real example of what the generals were like before they fell to the wrong side of the war. I also felt that being in princess form would allow the others to reach beyond their human-like pride and deal with the situation with wisdom, love and royal grace - just as Princess Serenity is different from her other forms.

I hope I haven't lost anybody! There are so few of you to begin with! Thanks for sticking with me! As usual, criticism is accepted, but moronic comments will feel the wrath of ripe tomatoes!! ;)


	12. Ch 11: Meetings

Can you believe it? Two updates in one month! Wonders never cease around here! Thanks to the kind reviewers who are sticking with me! A couple of you haven't reviewed yet, but I, of all people, know that things get busy and I haven't lost hope that they will soon. Especially at this time of year. Perhaps a new chapter will prove to be the proper incentive! Banzai!

Meico - Well, the spelling was great, but what happened to the enthusiasm? sniff Still, who am I to deny you your hope of more?

cyndaquil-babe - Mushy? Well, I guess. I was aiming for touching ... Although the mood was kinda wrecked when my spacers disappeared. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?? Er ... Sorry; I'm glad you liked it! As per your request, it will not be re-written. ;)

Rosa Lunae - Going Latin on me, Artist-formerly-known-as-Moon Pie? It's pretty though. You liked the cliffy, eh? Thanks. I always thought that the cliffies (in many stories) are greatly over-looked works of genius. In a mad scientist kinda way! LOL! Anyway, thank you very, very much for your kind remarks. I re-read them every now and then ... just to make sure I didn't dream it and you really were talking about me! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Well, on with the show! And pray that I remember to save lots, 'cause it's storming outside!! --;

Disclaimer - What?! Again?? How many times do you need to be told? It doesn't change, you know!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11

****

Meetings

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was done.

Serena wiped her dusty arm across her sweaty forehead, making a slightly dirty streak appear. She didn't notice. Even her friends didn't notice as they stood and surveyed all they had done. It was perfect.

Serena sighed and looked at her friends. Lita had a pale yellow kerchief on her head. She wore an old T-shirt with Mickey Mouse's face on the front and a pair of cut off jeans that ended mid-thigh. She had a straw broom in one hand and a duster in the other. She scrutinized the high ceilings, searching for any cobwebs she may have missed.

Mina wore a maroon coloured kerchief with a similar coloured T-shirt that was knotted at the waist because it was so large on her. It had a few old, white paint streaks on it here and there from a previous project. She wore forest green walking shorts. She had a rag in one hand and a bucket of now dirty water in the other as she headed for the door to dump it. She kept an eye on the walls for missed spots.

Rei's kerchief was purple and she was currently using it as a fan for face as she sat on the floor. Her hair was pulled into a knot at the back of her head. She wore a red tank top and denim shorts. Beside her rested a scrub brush and a large bucket of water. She glared at the wood floors, daring it to produce a speck of dirt.

Amy and Darien were up on a scaffold, replacing the last piece of stained glass in the round window at the top of the wall. It was going to be so beautiful when the noon sun hit it. Amy was wearing an old, faded green medical scrub shirt and a pair of black jogging sorts. Her hair was pulled back with a navy kerchief. Darien was wearing an old sweatshirt that he had cut the arms off of. The front had a faded picture of Garfield the cat. Serena wondered how he got it.

Glancing below them, she looked through the patio doorway. The French doors were open to the breeze and the late sunshine. Outside, Molly leaned over the patio's wall and watched the birds chasing each other. Beside her leaned another straw broom that she had been using to sweep the patio with. She had an apple green kerchief over her wavy, reddish brown hair. She wore a light grey tank top with a pair of pink denim shorts. Earlier she and Serena had been washing the many, many,.many windows to the old building. Serena sighed as she took off her pale blue kerchief and wiped her face with it. If she had to wash another window ... She left the thought there and walked over to Molly.

Molly glanced over her shoulder at her best friend. Serena was wearing a faded pink shirt with a bunny's face on it. Molly thought she recognised it from the Miss Kitty collection. She wore matching faded pink shorts that had daisies all over them. Noticing the smudged forehead, Molly giggled.

"Ya got a strwak of dirt on your forehead, ya know."

Serena smiled. "Oh yeah? Well, you got one going across your nose."

Molly gasped and started rubbing. "I don't! Do I really?"

Serena laughed. "I'm very glad you ran into us at the store, Moll. We all really appreciated the help. I'd probably still be scrubbing the windows if it wasn't for you." Serena sighed and closed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "And Raye would be right behind me demanding to know why I was taking so long and calling me a lazy meatball head."

An outraged screech was heard from inside. "I would not have, you ... you ..."

"Meatball head!" everybody chorused and they all started to laugh. Serena grinned and winked at Molly. Molly smiled. She reflected that Serena had certainly matured over the last couple of years. Something she thought she would never see. She was pulled out of her thought s when Serena poked her in the shoulder.

"Earth to Molly! Hey, Moll! You in there?"

Molly chuckled. "Sorry about that. I guess I spaced out. What were you saying?"

Serena pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Molly looked over Serena's shoulder to see Darien waiting patiently in the doorway, a smile on his handsome face as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"Darien wanted to know if you were going to stick around long enough to help us polish the floor and he would bring you back a treat. He said he would be willing to drive you back now if you needed a ride. Amara won't be coming to pick the rest of the girls up for a while either as she has an extra long practise tonight."

"Oh! Sure! I'll stick around! Melvin is really focussed on the latest project at work and won't be home for a bit." She laughed. "Guess the honeymoon is over, hey?"

Serena glanced back to share a smile with Darien. He tossed the rag to Amy and stepped outside to put his arms around Serena, his chin resting on her head.

"Molly," he began, "if you two are happy and in love then the honeymoon never truly ends." He tapped her nose with his forefinger, then leaned down and kissed Serena's cheek. "Be back soon, Princess. I'll leave your change of clothes by the front door, 'kay?"

Serena placed her hand on his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Take your time, my love. We're gonna do some swimming to cool off while the floor dries."

He gave her shoulder a last squeeze as he smiled lovingly down at her. "Be careful in the water," he advised as he left. He waved to the girls.

"No worries," Serena called after him. "Amy won't let me drown!"

Darien smiled at the door. "I leave my wife in your hands, ladies!" He waved again and left. They heard the rumble of the car engine a few minutes later and then it faded away as he drove off.

Lita called Serena and Molly inside. "Let's get everything picked up so we can get the polishing over with and go for our swim!"

"Yeah!" Mina called cheerfully, " 'cause all our hands will make less work!"

Lita patted Mina on the head and turned to put her broom and duster by the patio door. Everybody laughed and hurried to clean up their supplies. Then together they got the last of the clean up done on the new home for the ex-Generals. Grabbing their gear they rushed down a path through the trees and came upon the small lake. Sunlight danced on the water's surface and a few wild geese swam peacefully on the far side.

Lita pointed to the left about half way up the side of the lake. A deer was drinking from the water's edge. All the girl's sighed as they drank in the beauty of it all.

Quickly, changing into their suits behind a screen of bushes, they ventured to the water's edge.

Serena looked to Amy. "What do you think, Ames?"

Amy looked the water over. "I think I'm jealous ... and I'm going to visit lots." The others laughed softly and agreed with her. The clear water had a wonderful sandy bottom and seemed almost weed-free for quite a ways in. Still being cautious, they all waded in. The water was even the right temperature. they each went in about waist deep and started to scrub the several hours of sweat and dirt off themselves. Once they all felt refreshed, Raye went back up to the shore to rest and lay in the sun. Mina started float happily on her back until Amy said something about joining Raye on shore to catch up on some reading. Serena looked at Mina, Mina looked at Lita and Lita nodded at them both. Ami only made it three steps before Serena and Mina pounced on her and dunked her under the water.

"Oh, no, you don't, book-worm!" Serena laughed as Amy came to the surface, gasping for air.

Molly just backed out of the way and laughed as Mina immediately start a water fight with Ami on one side while Lita splashed from another. Serena looked at her laughing friend.

"You think you're missing out on this? Hah!" She began to splash Molly. Molly squealed and began to splash back.

Sometime later, Raye yelled at them that they needed to come out and dry off if they wanted to change in time for Darien getting back. They rushed out of the water with muffled giggles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx ...

Dried off and refreshed, the girls dressed into clean clothes and headed back to the lodge. Rei gave a meaningful nod to Serena who returned it.

flashback 

Serena had remembered something important after they'd returned from Elysion. She immediately called up Raye and Ami. They had been there too and they had seen.

The next day they met at the temple while Darien and Artemis had gone to the lodge to scope things out. Serena hadn't liked him going alone, so Darien had called Amara to see if she was free. Luna had wanted to go too, but darien had winked and said that she couldn't. It was a 'Guy's Thing'. She pointed out that Amara wasn't a guy. But Darien had just chuckled and giving her a pat had left with Artemis on his shoulder. From the balcony of the apartment, Luna watched Darien jump into Amara's car and they sped off.

Lita sipped her watermelon flavoured soda and glanced at girls who had been the first three Scouts to awaken. "So, what's up? You three seem a little tense, you know?"

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lighten up! Things are getting better now!"

The other three glanced at each other. Serena folded her hands on the table and took a deep breath. "Actually, we've accidentally created a slight problem. I wanted to hear your opinions before deciding what to do about it." She explained carefully the relationship between Molly and Maxfield Stanton, keeping her eyes on Lita. Lita looked a little sad by the time Serena was finished. Mina wiped a single tear from her cheek.

Lita took another sip of her drink. "And fixing her memory didn't work?"

Raye shook her head. "No. She loved him enough that she couldn't forget. Granted, we'd probably do a better job then Nephrite did. I think that deep, deep down in his heart ... he didn't want her to forget him."

Lita nodded. Serena leaned forward. "Lita? Are you okay?"

Lita smiled. "Of course, I'm okay. Molly helped Nephrite open his heart again. He just didn't realise what a good thing he had until it was too late. But he did realise it in the end and I think that's important." She glanced at the others, then back at Serena. "You tell her. You tell her he's back. She's got a right to know. And if it goes badly ... well, then we'll worry about it."

The others nodded thoughtfully. Serena smiled at her friends.

end flashback 

Reaching out and grabbing Molly's arm she let the others go ahead.

"What's the matter, Serena?"

"There's something I needed to talk to you about, Molly. I wanted to do it in private though. It's important."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ..." Serena stopped. She wasn't sure how to continue.

Molly reached out and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena, we've been friends for years, now. You can talk to me about anything and I promise to listen and to help if I can."

Serena smiled back. "Just hear me out before you say anything, then. This is going to be very ... well, shocking, I'm afraid."

Molly nodded and waited for Serena to go on.

"Molly, I know you remember Maxfield." She paused. "Nephrite."

Molly's eyes widened. "Why are you suddenly talking about him? He's been dead for a long time now, Serena."

"That's just it, Molly. He's not dead. He's been brought back."

Molly paled. Nephrite? Back? No. She shook her head. "Serena, Nephrite died in my arms. Sailor Moon and two Scouts were there. They even tried to help save him. He can't be alive."

"I know this is hard, Molly. But he is alive. He was healed and brought back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tears were streaming down Molly's face and Serena's heart ached for her.

"Because you loved him, Molly. You managed to do many things because of that love. You refused to let Sailor Moon hurt him. You refused to forget him even when he tried to erase your memory. You helped to turn him to the side of good before he died. I'm not sure if he remembers you or not, but I wanted to give you the choice of whether you wanted to be friends with him or not. You had the right to know and to decide." Serena reached up and wiped away a tear from Molly's cheek. "You're my best friend. I didn't want a decision like this made for you."

Molly took a step back. Serena was saddened to see disbelief in her face as she frowned and slowly shook her head.

"Molly," Serena began gently.

"How do you know all this?!" Molly whispered fiercely. You're telling me things that I know I never told you! How do you know these things? Who told you Nephrite was back? How do you know it wasn't just somebody who looked like him."

Serena was taken aback by the anger. 'She's in shock. Anger is a natural reaction.' But she was still hurt by it. She had to deal with the anger. "I ... I can't tell you how I know all those things, Molly. You'll just have to trust me."

Molly stood there, trembling. "I can't believe. I can't." She slowly backed up. Serena caught her arm.

"Molly you promised to hear me out." She took both Molly's hands into her own. she sighed. "Maybe I've said this all wrong. I didn't want to hurt you, although I knew it was a possibility. I just wanted you to know that somebody you loved was back and doing well. I wanted to give you the option of seeing him again."

Molly stared silently at Serena. She turned her head and stared out over the lake. Serena let her think for a few moments while she sat down on the grass and watched the light on the water. A little while passed when Molly came and sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Serena. I just don't know what to think."

Serena put her arm around Molly's shoulders. "Will you believe me if I tell you that I think everything is going to be okay?"

Molly leaned her head on Serena's shoulder. You know, Serena, it's really weird, but I think I do. I do believe."

"Then meet with him before you make a decision. I'm sure you can be great friends and it would make him just as happy."

"Melvin's gonna have kittens."

"Well, you've always wanted a pet."

Molly giggled and Serena smiled. She stood and held out a hand to her friend. Molly took it and stood up. Turning they started to walk back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx ...

Lita leaned against the patio wall and studied the stained glass window above. She was dressed now in a sleeveless shirt with a creamy background a a green leaf pattern all over it. Her hands were in the pockets of her tan shorts. Her feet were bare. "How do you think it's going?"

Raye paused mid brush stroke on Mina's hair. She wore an Oriental style top of red silk and gold piped edging. A slightly raised pattern of lilies were scattered on it and flashed slightly as she moved in the light. Her black shorts pocket had an orange ribbon poking out of it. Mina was wearing a deep orange sundress with a small brooch of a white cat sitting on an end of a crescent moon. She couldn't turn her head to look at Mina, but she frowned thoughtfully.

Amy looked up from her book as she sat in one of the lawn chairs they had brought. Her Sapphire blue 3/4 sleeve top was just visible from behind the large tome that rested on her legs dressed in jeans. "She's probably just as shaken as you were when you realised exactly who he was, Lita. Granted the circumstances are different, but ... I don't imagine the shock is any less." She glanced toward the lake. "I wonder how Serena will convince her."

Raye finished tying the ribbon in Mina's hair and started to speak when she was interrupted by screams coming from the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I'm evil. I know. But I have to wake up at 05:30 to get to the barns tomorrow morning by 07:00. I'm tired and my hands are cramping. I can't believe I typed eight pages without a commercial!! Am I dedicated to you guys or what? ;)

Hope I caught all the typos! I only did a sketchy proof before uploading!

Read and Review! You know the drill!

Jade's Rose

-- - -------------


	13. Ch 12: Meetings Part 2

Can you believe it? ANOTHER update!! YAY! :D I'm trying to get as much done as possible in the next couple of months because I will be going out of town for a course and after that I'm sure I'll have very little time for my writing. (Like I have a lot now!! LOL!) Please let me know if I am rushing or forgotten anything. Oh, yeah. I recently sold my Sailor Moon Videos to France, Sweden, Barbados, and New Brunswick, Canada. Gotta love Ebay. Wouldn't you know, I needed to look at them as soon as they were gone!! I hope I gave Molly a good eye colour!

rosa lunae - Don't choke!! I need all the reviewers I can get!! O.o!! Glad you appreciated it though. Hope I continue to please and amuse you! Feel free to e-mail any ideas or Mina sayings you'd like to see! (That goes for everybody!) And thanks for the nagging review too! It made both Jade and myself laugh! Oops, I hear pounding on the door ...

By the by, thanks for the advertising in your story! Allow me to return the favour ... EVERYBODY READ ESCAPING OBLIVION!!! **:D**

Mieco - Hee hee!! Another cliffy victim! I think that's the biggest review I've ever seen you leave ... and the spelling was very good too! I'm impressed! Bravo! As for Darien ... are you sure?

cyndaquil-babe - Yes, the typos were most distressing to me! That's what I get for rushing though! I shall endeavour to improve on that this chapter! Enjoy!

Venus Smurf - Thanks so much for sticking with me. I agree about others overlooking Nephrite's and Molly's anime ties, but there are a few rare ones that touch on it. I've never seen it like this though, so hopefully I've found something new. :) Don't worry about late updates. I know you'll review eventually. ;)

the online dreamer - Welcome to my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Umm ... you DID read past chapter one, right?

Moonmore - Thanks for the enthusiasm and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. As for the cliffies - if I stopped using them, how would I entice a reader to come back? And is it really a cliffy anymore if the next chapter is already loaded?

Note: Everybody who waits with baited breath should take that gunk out of their mouths. It's a horrible way to catch fish unless you are a 'toon and it causes REALLY bad breath. On the other hand, bated breath is something to be anticipated! :D Just had to tease!

And just to let everybody know, I've written to complaining about the lack of borders. I hope you will do so as well. The more that complain, the more likely it will get done. Power of the People, my friends!

This author is open to Border Suggestions! (Currently using RoseRoseRoseRose)

Chapter 12

****

Meetings

-continued-

The yellow sports car skidded to a halt in the drive. Before it had even completed it's stop, three figures burst out and sped away in to the trees. Two more shadows followed closely behind.

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

Molly opened her eyes and realised that she was lying on the sand with Serena on top of her. 'She shielded me,' she thought. 'I was shot at and she shielded me!' She glanced around fearfully for the figure that had attacked them. She hadn't gotten a good look at it; there was a bright light from some kind of blast and suddenly her breath was being knocked out of her. There. By the lake's edge. It's back was towards them. She looked at Serena.

"Serena," she whispered frantically. "Serena! Get up! We have to run!" She glanced back towards the lake. A second larger figure had joined the first. Molly didn't wait to see if Serena was going to get up under own power, she started to wiggle out from under her. If she couldn't carry her out, she'd drag Serena at least far enough that she'd have cover while Molly ran for help. She wondered who she would call as she freed herself enough to get a look at Serena.

Serena hadn't escaped unscathed as she had saved her friend. There was a small bruise on Serena's head where she'd hit a rock in the sand. and there was a wound on her shoulder from the shot itself. Molly felt tears coming to her eyes, but firmly told herself that now was not the time for tears. She glanced at the figures again, and clutched Serena's unconscious form closer to her.

They were staring at her.

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

Oh, it is **so** tempting to stop there ... but that would be evil of me. Heh heh ... Oh, the Temptation!!! But, no, this is too short and I have my pride. At least I snuck a commercial in!

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

The four girls transformed on the run. They were halfway to the lake when they were joined by three figures - Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Making a final leap through the foliage, they landed in battle poses in the sand. Except for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars.

"SERENA!" Mars screamed, landing on her knees beside the unconscious girl and Molly. Tuxedo refrained from voicing his own concern as he carefully gathered his wife into his arms and freeing Molly from her weight.

"Careful," fretted Molly, "she's got a wound on her shoulder from shielding me from _her_." She gestured toward the woman. "She bumped her head when we landed."

The larger figure took a step forward. "What?! No boring little speeches? I'm impressed." He lobbed a ball of energy at the crouched group. Neptune and Uranus ran forward to place themselves between the attack and their future Monarchs. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury formed a semi circle behind Mars and the crouching Prince.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

The clash of power was blinding but the scouts stood firm, protecting Serena and Molly from flying debris. Uranus smirked and Neptune gave a mocking small.

"Maboroshi," Neptune called in that smooth, cultured voice, "if that's all it takes to impress you, then you are very easily impressed indeed." She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something. "I hope you are prepared for further astonishment?"

A circle of light appeared in front of the two Outers. White light flowed up and out with the odd petal flowing here and there. Maboroshi took a small step back, standing between it and the woman with him, Frowning, he took a battle ready stance. From out of the light they appeared, staffs gleaming brightly as they stood back to back. Their eyes were carefully watching; determined to find any weakness for exploitation. The light dissipated and the two new figures took up their battle poses.

"Nice entrance," sneered Maboroshi.

Pluto smiled. "Thanks. I rather liked it myself.

Mars leaned discretely toward Tuxedo and Serena. "How much more time do you need?" she whispered. Molly glanced at Mars then Tuxedo Mask. She had been so intent on the arrival of the other two Senshi that she failed to notice that Tuxedo was now hunched over Serena, a pale, golden glow surrounding the two of them. Mars glanced at Molly and nodded at her that this is what was supposed to happen.

"Almost ... just a moment more." Tuxedo whispered back. "Her shoulder .. they injected her with something."

Mars glanced at Molly, hiding her surprise. It wasn't just an energy blast? It had been directed at Molly? What was Maboroshi hoping to accomplish? Mars started as the answers occurred to her. He hadn't meant to hit Molly, because he knew Serena would intercept it. But that meant ...

Mars put her hand on Tuxedo's shoulder. "Can you move her?" The glow faded and Tuxedo nodded. "Then take Molly with you when you go. We'll deal with _this._"

Tuxedo didn't waste anytime arguing. He knew that look when he saw it in a Sailor Scout's eyes. The Princess's safety was paramount. He shifted Serena so that he had a good grip with one arm and then put his other arm around Molly. Then he waited for the signal.

Mars caught Venus' eye. She pointed at the huddled group with her chin, then gave a small toss of her head. Venus nodded. She glanced at Mercury and Jupiter. They had noticed Mars's message as well. She glanced up and saw Uranus watching from the corner of her eye. Venus raised her eye brow. Uranus nodded and Venus knew the other Outers would follow Uranus' lead. She nodded again at Mars.

One distraction coming up.

Venus leapt into the air and landed a step ahead of the Outers. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter ran up and filled the spaces in the Outers ranks. Venus readied herself as she glared at Maboroshi.

"How dare you, Maboroshi! How dare you attack our friends! You will never be forgiven for what you have done here today! On behalf of Venus ..."

"On behalf of Uranus ..."

"On behalf of Mercury ..."

"On behalf of Pluto ..."

"On behalf of Mars ..."

"On behalf of Saturn ..."

"On behalf of Jupiter ..."

On behalf of Neptune ..."

"And on behalf of our Princess," continued Venus, and the Senshi joined in one voice to finish, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Maboroshi threw back his head and laughed. His fangs gleamed in the late sunlight as he snarled at them. "We'll see who shall punish whom,"

Calling on their crystals' powers, the Scouts tightened their ranks so that they completely shielded the Prince and the girls.

"PLANET POWER ATTACK!!"

Maboroshi smirked at the call and raised his palms up to deflect the blast. He grunted as it connected and felt himself being pushed back in the sand. He frowned and leaned into the blast.

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

Tuxedo Mask held the girls tighter and disappeared and in a quiet flash of light.

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose

I must end the chapter a bit short, faithful readers. I actually had a longer fight scene planned out, but I've had to ... adjust it a bit. I promise to do better next time! I have to go to bed! It's going to be a long enough day tomorrow as it is! Have good days and I'll write more soon!

'Til next time! See ya!

- - - -------------

RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose


	14. Ch 13: Meetings conclusion

_**Venus Smurf** - Again, don't worry about apologizing. I know you'll read it and review when you can. And don't worry about getting teased. Just do it. If you love it that much, then why should a little bit of teasing stop you? My family doesn't understand my anime/cartoon _otaku_ either - in fact they can pretty rude about it - but I don't let that stop me. This is what makes me happy. In fact, as soon as I get finished here, I'm going to have an Escaflowne marathon with the DVD box set I just got. Watched the movie last night. ;)_

_And why are you typing the border out? Copy and paste, girl, copy and paste! It's less exhausting! Thanks so much for the compliments! I'd tell you that you have know idea how much they mean, but actually, I think you do._

_**Cyndaquil-babe** - Of course, I ended with another cliffy! Are you nuts? If I didn't, you might think it was the end of the story!! Glad you liked it!_

_**Mieco** - Take deep breaths. Good. Now read. ;)_

_**rosa lunae** - I made your heart skip a beat? Really? COOOL!! It was a 'last minute' decision ... I needed something to transmit Tux's fears without letting him actually lose his cool in front of the others. Nobody has actually seen him do it - although I'm sure the Senshi are aware that he's capable._

_You weren't the only one to say "baited" and it's actually a common error. No worries. I appreciated the compliment in the spirit in which it was given. I appreciate all your compliments. Now I just have to hurry and catch up to you. You only have a couple of chapters more than I do (I think) but you have quadruple the reviews. But I'm happy as long as the ones who do read my story like it!_

_Thanks for the nag. LOL!! It was a wistful statement, more than a request, but I really appreciated the instant result. I fell off my chair. My boyfriend bemusedly put me back in it and I worked on the story a bit more. Tell me if you get goose bumps in the first couple of sections!_

_**Author's Note**: If you like this story, tell your friends and ask them to review it too! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for all the typos that I've made( and am going to make). One day I'll go back and fix them all. It could happen. Yeah, and the sun could rise in the west too. _

_The beginning of this chapter is going to be sort of from Molly's point of view - this is all new to her after all. Hopefully, this works ..._

_Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_

Chapter 13

**Meetings**

conclusion

_Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_

All Molly knew was that one minute they were on the beach and, in a flash of light, they were suddenly in what appeared to be a court yard of a magnificent place.

'Is this, like, their headquarters or something? All heroes have some sort of headquarters, don't they?'

Molly wasn't given much of a chance to look around however. Tuxedo Mask had released her as soon as they arrived and carefully picked up Serena, holding her close. She had gotten paler in the few seconds it took to leave. Tuxedo got a grim look on his face and placed his forehead against hers. The golden glow enveloped them once again.

The glow faded and Molly watched as Tuxedo Mask seemed to struggle with himself. For a second, she thought he was actually going to cry. Lurching to his feet, he began to run to the temple.

"**YOAKE!! HELIOS!! _HELP ME_!!"** Tuxedo Mask roared, sounding like he was in pain. Molly followed behind wondering if Serena was so badly hurt that Tuxedo Mask was this upset. He was paired up with Sailor Moon, wasn't he? Where had Sailor Moon been for the fight? Darien was gonna have kittens when he arrived to find Serena was gone. She hoped the girls were all right.

_Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_ _Rose_

Venus took a step forward and put everything she could into her assault on Maboroshi. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. He'd hurt their Princess. He was now living on borrowed time. Another step. Another. The others were now pacing with her.

Maboroshi was in trouble. Each step forward from the Senshi pushed him back that much further. He could no longer hold his shields against it and the power was pushing against his body, his face. From his hands in, he began to glow white, then he looked more transparent. With a wild cry, he was flung back. Arms flailing as he fell head over heels, fading away into nothing before he hit the water behind him.

Panting lightly, Venus stared at the spot he had last been seen for a moment. Then she turned attention to the woman who was watching from off to the side.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

Yoake, Helios and Kunzite came running out of the temple at a dead run. Seeing who he was holding caused them to come to a screeching halt at the bottom of the stairs. Yoake only hesitated for a moment, then she began to take control.

"Helios, go ready a room for us to work in. Send the Menards for the items we will need." She gave the orders without looking at him, for she didn't take her eyes off the prone Princess. Nodding, he simply ran back the way he came, calling to the shrine maidens with his mind as he raced.

'She's so pale,' thought Kunzite. He was shocked, not just by the fragile porcelain figure his Princess had become, but by the pain in his Prince's eyes. The wild terror of a helpless being looked to Yoake for help. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Take Molly to the gardens, Kunzite."

Kunzite looked to the girl, then glanced behind her. Where were the others? Still fighting? Did Venus need him?

"Yoake," he began.

"No, Kunzite," Yoake interrupted him. "You will not reveal yourself to the Enemy yet." The hand that still lay on his arm gave a reassuring squeeze. "The Menards are watching. They will let us know if things are going badly."

She released his arm as the Prince finally caught up with them. Gathering her skirts in her hand she led the Prince quickly to where Helios was waiting.

Kunzite caught Molly's arm as she tried to run past him to follow. Startled, she glanced up at him. Kunzite gave her a moment to catch her breath, but said nothing. Instead, he gave her a gentle push towards the garden paths.

"Come with me."

Molly glanced at the doorway through which her friend had been carried off and then back at Kunzite.

"She will be fine," he assured her, seeing her indecision. "My name is Kunzite and I have been asked to show you the gardens while we wait. Come. You will tell me what you know."

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

"Who are you and what do you want?" Venus demanded and the Scouts came up behind her.

"Goodness. Such rudeness," was the calm reply. Venus detected the faint amusement and wondered at it. They'd just shown an incredible amount of power in defeating Maboroshi. She should have been anything but pleased. Unless she wanted Maboroshi out of the way for a petty rivalry. Unless she … Venus' lips tightened slightly and her eyes narrowed a bit as she thought about what they had just given away.

This woman had simply stood by as Maboroshi was taken out. She hadn't lifted so much as a finger. This had been a test of their power. The Enemy now knew what they were capable of on their own. A few expletives went through her mind, even though she knew that there had been no other course of action. Maboroshi needed to be stopped. Now she would discover the cost. She looked the woman over.

Staring back at her with slate grey eyes, arms crossed, the blonde smirked. One side of her shoulder-length hair was pulled back with a barrette made of sea shells. A streak of sea green, similar to Neptune's, Venus noted, ran from her temples. She wore a shimmering gown of coral pink that fell to mid-thigh. Matching sandals laced up to mid-calf. The gown itself was gathered at the shoulders with more sea shells, the neck-line draping loosely. On a leather thong around her neck, she wore a star fish pendant.

The stranger shifted her weight. "Who I am is of no consequence to you … yet."

Venus kept herself from grinding her teeth with sheer force of will alone. She wasn't alone in wanting to wipe that smirk off her face. Jupiter stepped up beside her, the rage she was feeling practically radiating from her in waves. Venus put a hand on her arm to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Answer the other question then, _majo_!(witch)" Jupiter demanded. "What do you want? Tell us why you attacked our friends!"

"And ruin the suspense? I don't think so." She grinned, glancing over Venus' shoulder. "Until next time, little _yosei_ (sprite)" And she disappeared.

Everyone turned to see what she had been looking at and found Neptune looking quite stunned and Uranus at her with an odd look on her face.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose _

Molly wandered the paths of the gardens, too distracted to give the flowers the attention they truly deserved. Kunzite had been pulled away by a man with short blonde hair, who had whispered something in his ear and then tugged on his arm while Kunzite explained to Molly that he was needed and she would be fine as long as she stayed on the path. Somebody would find her when news was available. He then fled with the other man.

Molly sighed as she sat on a bench and stared out over the lake. She was worried about Serena. She was worried about the girls back at the lodge. Surely they had heard the screams and came running to investigate. The lodge wasn't that far from the small beach. She just hoped Serena was going to be okay. Surely Tuxedo Mask wouldn't let her die. Where was Sailor Moon? She could save her, Molly was sure. Why hadn't she come to fight with the others?

A crunch of stone from the path brought her back to reality and she quickly stood. Maybe there was news about Serena.

"Is there any …" She stopped, her voice failing her. Staring back at her was Nephrite.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

_Well, that's all for today, I think. Sorry, I'm late – but I hope it was worth it!_

_Please don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!**_


	15. Ch 14: Light and Dark

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

Chapter 14

**Light and Dark**

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

She opened her eyes to darkness. Closing them again she held very still as she took stock of herself. She couldn't see, but she could feel the cold surface beneath her. It was smooth beneath her hand and cheek. A bit of dust tickled her nose, but she resisted the urge to sneeze. She opened her eyes again and tried to look around for any light at all. She listened for any sound outside of her own heartbeat.

Nothing.

She was alone and lost in the dark. She shivered.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

Some where far away, cruel eyes gazed on the scrying waters and the thin lips twisted into a smile that revealed sharp teeth.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

Serena lay comfortably on a bed in the Elysian temple. At least, she looked comfortable. Yoake and Helios had made her as comfortable as they could. Helios patted her face with a damp rag, then did the same with her arms and legs, removing dirt and sand. Yoake was talking with Tuxedo Mask on the other side of the room. Tuxedo couldn't take his eyes off of Serena though. The worry shone brightly in his eyes.

"Darien, there's nothing more I can do. You healed the wounds on her before you even got to me. I cleared out what toxins I could, but it was very quick spreading. I don't know that I could have helped even if I had been there when she was injured. Her mind and heart … I can't reach either of them." She reached out and took Tuxedo's hand. "But she's alive, brother. There's always hope as long as she lives." She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I'm so useless to you."

Tearing his eyes away from his wife, he enfolded his sister into his arms. "You are not useless! We'll find a way to get her back." He looked back at Serena. "Sailor Moon is invincible. She always finds a way to win and I believe in her." He gave Yoake a quick squeeze in comfort. "And so should you."

Helios gathered up what needed to be taken away and handed it to a Menard that appeared silently at the door. He turned to Yoake and Tuxedo and touched her on the shoulder. When she looked up at him, he took her hand and quietly led her away. Taking off his mask, Darien watched them leave, silent thoughts running through his head. Turning back to the pale woman, he sat on the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. With his free hand, he reached up and smoothed a few locks of hair from her face, then touched her cheek. He refused to give in to despair. What he had told his sister was true and he fiercely held it in his heart like a lifeline. Sailor Moon was invincible and she would come back to him.

Stroking her hand as he held it, he began talking to her quietly. Telling her how much he missed her and how worried he was. How everybody needed her and that if she didn't come back soon, Raye was going to hunt her down and give her the lecture of her life. He just kept talking … important things, not so important things, his feelings, his fears, anything to keep going in hopes that she might be hearing him. Anything to help her find her way back. He even recited some poetry that he remembered and sang a few of her favourite songs.

It was all he could think to do for her. It was all he could think to do to keep from going crazy.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

"Molly."

Molly just continued to stare at the man who, that last time she had seen him, had died in her arms. Tears formed in her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling. She should say something, she knew she should, but she couldn't seem to force anything past her throat. And what would she say if she could?

"I was told that you recently married," Nephrite continued. "May I offer you my warmest congratulations? I'm sure he's a wonderful person." Still there was no response from her. His brow lowered a bit, concern in his eyes. "Do I make you uncomfortable? This must be hard for you. Would you like me to leave?" He took a step back and started to turn. "I'm sorry."

Molly rushed forward before he could go and threw her arms around him.

"I've missed you."

Nephrite held her gently for a moment. Then taking her shoulders into his hands he took a step back from her, looking her over.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Molly. I hope your husband appreciates his luck."

"He still goes into shock now and then that I said 'yes'… He was very supportive and understanding when you … I'm mean, he was there when I really needed somebody … and well, it kinda opened my eyes to what he could be and not just what everybody saw him to be."

"Well, you'll have to introduce me to this wonderful man one day … over, say, a chocolate parfait?"

Molly laughed, "You remembered!" Her hazel eyes crinkled with joy … with only a touch of sadness at the memory his words invoked.

"Molly, I never forgot."

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

She sat up in the darkness, moving carefully. Moving her arms and legs around slowly proved that there was nothing in her immediate vicinity … just a cold, hard floor and darkness. She wondered where she was and how she got there. How long had she lain there? Was anyone looking for her?

Hugging herself and chafing her arms to encourage warmth, she looked around in hopes of seeing a spark of light, any light, no matter how dim. And then she saw it … a tiny golden spark. Eager to go toward it, she stood up and took a quick step.

She stopped. What was she doing? She couldn't see where she was going! What if she tripped over something and got hurt? What if she fell off the surface she was standing on? Anything could be out there. She glanced at the light again, it dimmed and went out as she stood there indecisively. Despairing, she sank back down to the floor, hugging her knees to her as she wept silently.

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

The feral smile turned into a satisfied smirk at the image in the waters. Soon … soon …

_Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose_

_**Rose**: Well, there you go! Two updates in two days! Don't say I never do anything for you!! I hope you'll be kind with your reviews!_

_**Jad**e: Yeah, or I'll come and kick your bahookey!_

_**Rose**: Bahookey? I don't think they even know what that is! And stop threatening my readers!_

_**Jade**: mumble Well, it's a "family" environment … I can't say the other words._

_**Rose**: Well, it was thoughtful, even if it was ill placed. hugs Jade _

_**Jade**: Please review!! !!_

_Jade's Rose_


	16. Ch 15: Faith Another Word For Waiting

_Welcome to another edition of The Dawn Rose! My apologies for leaving you for so long ... I honestly meant to have something up before the New Year, but, hey, life sucks. I sincerely hope you are all sticking with me on this! _

_Responses:_

_**Raya Light** – Thank you so much for letting me know you enjoy my story! Welcome aboard! I agree about the irritation of having a story cut off because it's been forgotten. I swear I will never do that. I've only had to pull one story down due to some issues, but I intend to re-make it. As for writing it out before hand … if you knew how many notes I have for ideas all over my house … let's just say that I know it would get lost and then I'd have to re-write anyway! And even if I did manage to get it all written, I'd end up "improving" it as I wrote and would still end up re-rewriting it. So I can't win. And I love all roses, but have a weakness for yellow for some reason!_

_**Rosa Lunae** – Hey, Lunae R! LOL! Confused your self, didja? That'll teach me for putting up two chapters so close together! Thank you for noticing the relationship between Serena and Darien. There are so many who don't (or can't) see just how their relationship works and how they support each other. I shouldn't be surprised though – we think too much alike! Which reminds me … it's your turn to send me ideas! LOL! Just kidding! Thanks for reading! Your joy brings great happiness over here. I get a thrill from your notes and nags … and my boyfriend laughs at me while I read them. Oh, and I wasn't trying to convey clumsiness when I spoke of the girl in the dark "tripping". I was aiming for the fact that it was pitch black and she could run into something or fall off a cliff for all she knew and not know it until she'd done it. Then again, maybe the others wouldn't have worried about it so much …_

_**Nazi Hater **- Let's see …_

_1) __Sorry that you feel it's going slow … I admit to dragging it a little, on purpose, but it's actually a side plot and not the main reason for the story, so I wasn't worried about it. By going slow, I was hoping to convey the difficulty of emotions that are happening. Too soap-opera-ish? _

_2) __Thanks! I was very proud of that part myself … and yes, she's in a coma state similar to ones she's been in before in both the manga and the anime. _

_3) __Driving you to a slow death … Hmm … should I be horrified or pleased that have your attention? __J Since most of you figured it out, yes, I'll be confirming this chapter. Wanted to throw a bit of mystery in. _

_4) __Actually, I do proof read before I post. The two problems I can think of are that I write in the wee hours at times and post while trying to stay awake, and that my brain already knows what I'm trying to say and that's what it shows me. I do catch the mistakes later though and plan on doing some polishing during my holiday before leaving town. I was wondering though if you were mistaking "typos" for "errors" or if you were referring to my Canadian spelling. And I check and double check the Japanese as I write, so no worries there. _

_5) __If you have another suggestion, my mind is open. I'll try underlining it this time and see if that makes a difference. I gave a similar idea to Venus Smurf and she liked it so much I thought I'd try it … like I said though, I know what it is, so I don't see the issues. Thanks for pointing it out. _

_6) __About Rini – The manga doesn't actually say when she was conceived. At the wedding, Serena said she felt that Rini would be born soon, but if you look back at when they first went to the future, King Endymion says that the Queen gave birth and stopped aging. Serena is not Queen yet, so I chose "soon" to be a little later. But if you look closer, she's not as far away as you think …Stay tuned and I'll show you! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) _

_**Mieco** – BINGO!! You are not confused … you are just you. ;) And as I've told another reviewer, "soon" is open to interpretation. Do me a favour and go beat on your sister for being two chapters behind in her reviews! ;)_

_**Venus Smurf** – Africa? Honto?? Sugoi! How long are you gone? Africa … I admit that I've never wanted to go there, but it's a beautiful place. Bring back story ideas!_

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I know it's hard to believe, but you really do keep me going! And I find it odd that nobody wonders about the Shadows …_

_Let us begin!_

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

Chapter 15

**Faith - Another Word For Waiting**

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

Serena crawled carefully on hands and knees, feeling the surface beneath her inch by inch, determined to not just sit there and weep. She felt for edges or objects, hoping for a clue … or a light switch. Was she really alone? She couldn't be alone. She couldn't stand being alone. Bad things happened when she was alone. She sat back down and stared out into the dark nothing, barely choking back tears. Where was she? Where were the others?

"Do you think you can find your way by crawling on the ground like that?" came a woman's smooth voice.

Serena could hear the smirk behind it. She looked around, remaining quiet, trying to locate the direction of the voice.

"You are quite alone, you know. Even I'm not there with you. Nobody can find you. No one will save you. Not even your simpleton of a princess. You've been abandoned, child."

'My Princess?' Serena's face mirrored her confusion. Or she thought it did. "Who's there? What are you talking about?" She listened hard, but the voice seemed to echo around her from all angles. "What Princess?"

"Denial gains you nothing. I know you are friends with the Princess. I will leave you alone to your thoughts while you think things over."

"Who are you?" Serena demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The voice did not answer and Serena thought she'd been left alone again, but finally she was answered.

"Your soul. I want your soul. And you will give it to me if you wish to leave your little jail."

Serena froze. Her soul? And who was her Princess supposed to be??

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

Molly and Nephrite walked back towards the temple, the path crunching beneath their feet as they talked quietly. More crunching alerted them to a new arrival and the glanced up to see who it was. Molly was really hoping for news of Serena and took a step forward in her eagerness … only to have her world turned upside down again. She threw herself in front of Nephrite, arms outstretched.

"Go Away!" she bit out, firmly.

Zoisite came to a startled halt. "Neph? Did I interrupt something?"

Nephrite shook his head as he put his hands on Molly's arms, urging her to lower them. "No, Zoi … she remembers you, that's all."

Zoisite glanced back at the girl. "Remembers me from wh- …" He stopped as an image of this girl, a younger version of this girl, sprang to his mind. An image of her in orange pyjama's trying to protect a battered Nephrite. "Oh."

"Molly, stop. He's not going to hurt me."

Molly lowered her arms, slowly, carefully; not taking her eyes from the man who still caused her the odd nightmare from time to time.

"Molly. Molly, look at me." Nephrite put his hand under Molly's chin and tried to get her to face him. She stubbornly refused. She wasn't going to take her eyes off the man she expected treachery from. Nephrite sighed and glanced at Zoisite. Zoisite hadn't moved either, but continued to stare back at Molly. Moving in front of Molly, Nephrite broke their staring contest. Molly looked at Nephrite at last. Hazel eyes, glossy with the need to shed tears, met warm caramel.

"I know it doesn't seem like much of an excuse, but Zoisite isn't to blame for what he did. He was stuck in the same position as I was and was sent to fetch me back when I attempted to leave that situation. One of us, there's four of us, by the way … one of us had already been severely punished for failure. Incentive, we were told, to try harder and avoid failure. You showed me another side to life and I was willing to try it. But it was too late for me. Zoi knew it, and deep down I did too. He did me a favour, Molly. Instead of bringing me back, he set me free. He arranged for a doppelganger to take my place. Luckily for him, that double passed muster and was destroyed by the Scouts before it could be discovered." He wiped the single escaped tear from Molly's cheek and stepped aside. "Now," he began, gesturing to Zoisite, "Molly, meet Zoisite, my brother in arms and a fellow Knight." He turned to Zoisite. "Zoi, this is Molly, a maiden that rescues as much as she needs to be rescued."

Zoisite put out a hand, palm up, and waited to see if Molly was going to take it or bite it. "Nice to meet you."

Molly stared at the hand before her. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand in Zoisite's, and allowed Zoisite to lean slowly over it and give the faintest of polite kisses. Molly smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll be charmed later, but right now I don't think that I can't handle any more shocks like this."

Zoisite smiled and gave her back her hand. "Then perhaps you'd like to know about your friend? Come down the court yard. The other girls are there and we'll hear all at once."

Together they walked the last of the path and entered the court yard and into chaos. The scouts were gathered at the bottom of the stair that led to the Temple. Half way up, barring their way was Yoake and Helios. Standing slightly off to the side, possibly at what they considered a safe distance, was Jadeite and Kunzite.

"What do you mean, you don't know what's wrong with her? Why can't we see her? I can't just stand here and wait, not when I might be able to help!!" Mars yelled. Her feet set shoulder width apart, her stiff arms fisted at her sides, her violet glare tried to with the woman standing on the steps above her. Jupiter placed a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to back down, but Mars shrugged her off. "Well?!?"

Yoake faced Mars' anger with stoney silence. Her face gave away nothing. Helios, standing slightly behind her and to the right, answered instead.

"She means what she says, Mars. We understand your anger, but anger is not going to help us right now. We are willing to go over all the details of what we know with you in order to put our heads together, but you cannot see her until …" Helios trailed off as he caught sight of Molly. "Until Tuxedo Mask is ready to let somebody else in to help. He is with her right now and I won't let him be disturbed."

Mars opened her mouth to say something more, but Helios forestalled her. "You are in my territory now, Princess of Mars. I am second only to the Prince and unless he says differently, you will have to wait."

Jupiter put an arm around Mars. "Come on, Mars. We're all worried about her. Getting angry and placing blame isn't going to help."

"We shouldn't have left her alone," Mars replied with a strangled whisper. Her shoulders slumped and her head lowered, her fists relaxed as she felt a helpless despair wash over her.

Jadeite quickly walked over and took Mars into his arms. "Your friend is right. Blame has no place here … not even to blame yourself. The situation is here. Let's find a way out of it, shall we?" He glanced around at the others.

"Yes," answered Pluto with certainty. "Yes, we will each tell what we know about what happened and see what we can piece together." She looked to Helios. "If you will give us a place to rest and discuss …"

"Of course, Pluto." Helios nodded in her direction. "If you will all follow me, I will see to it that refreshments are brought to you."

The Scouts began to dully follow Helios inside. Saturn's hand crept up and took hold of Pluto's. Pluto gave it a bit of a squeeze of encouragement. Uranus' arm came up around Neptune's waist. Jadeite walked Mars forward with his arm still around her shoulders. Kunzite fell into step beside Venus. Zoisite quickly joined Mercury and took her hand in support. Jupiter looked to Nephrite. Pulled in by the pain and worry he saw in her green eyes, he went to her without a word and with a small hug, he escorted her after the others.

Yoake, still standing halfway up the stairs looked at the remaining figure in the court yard. "Molly, we'll need your input too."

Taken aback, Molly's gaze flew from the group to the tall red head. This woman looked almost familiar. The woman's words finally sank into Molly's numb brain and she nodded. As she walked toward the stair, Yoake came down to meet her part way.

"My name is Yoake. I am a Guardian, similar to the other girls. To tell you more would only confuse you, I think, and require more explanation than we have time to give right now." She glanced the direction everybody else had gone. "You don't feel abandoned, I hope."

Molly shook her head as she came up beside Yoake. Placing a gentle hand at Molly's back, Yoake turned and guided her up the steps.

"No, I didn't feel abandoned at all. She needed him and, I think, he needed her. It was right somehow."

Yoake nodded. "Good. And don't worry, we'll have you home before it gets too late."

They entered the temple and entered a conference room. There were two chairs left around a large table that had trays of what Yoake considered "nibbles". Enough to stem off the hunger, maybe even satisfy, but not heavy enough to cause any one to relax too much. As they sat, a Menard poured them each a drink, placed the jug in front of them and left quietly.

Molly watched a bead of condensation trail down the side of the jug before helping herself to a meat roll and concentrating on the conversation at hand.

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

_PEE BREAK!! Snack Break! Whatever you wanna call it! Go! Go! Go!_

…_time flies …_

_Okay, the pee break turned into bedtime and going to work … but I bet you're all rested now, right?? Right?? Now … where was I?_

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

Serena thought furiously as she crawled about her seemingly boundless cage. She was beginning to think she'd never find an edge. An edge that meant her jail had walls and walls meant a door. Didn't it? Who was this woman who had captured her? What Princess did she refer to? She shook her head and paused her movements. No. Start at the beginning. How did she get captured in the first place? She sat down and tried to work things out in her head.

Flashback

She and Molly were walking back to the house when Serena felt a cold shiver up her spine. She paused and turned to look back to the shore. A strange woman stood on the shore. Serena didn't know how she got there without her noticing, but something about her just screamed WRONG to her senses. The woman raised an arm and Serena saw the weapon attached to her wrist. Molly had noticed her stopping and turned to see what she was looking at. Serena never stopped to think, but ran the few steps between them and dove for Molly, trying to get her safely down to the ground and to get between her and the danger. She didn't know who the target was and she didn't care. There was a flash of light and Molly screamed as they went down.

Fiery pain shot into her shoulder and she knew she'd been hit. She screamed in agony and Molly screamed again in fear. Then … nothing.

End flashback

She remembered nothing after that. Was she knocked unconscious by the wound to her shoulder? No, she'd had worse wounds. She felt her shoulder where the wound had been. There was nothing. No wound, no pain. Wait … where were her clothes?

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

Darien sighed as he stood on the balcony and watched the sun set. He hadn't wanted to leave Serena, but there were things that needed to be done to make it seem like they were still at home. People to call. Serena hadn't talked to her Mother since they had seen her while shopping and there had been worried messages on the answering machine. There were only a few more days until the picnic and she needed to know if Serena was ready and what her friends were bringing. Darien started to call her back and let her know that things were fine, but wasn't sure what he'd say to explain why he was calling and not Serena, so he'd hung up again. It wasn't until after a shower that he'd come up with a reasonable excuse of a spur of the moment decision to take a car trip to Kyoto to see the old palace. Just a short trip. No, Serena was sleeping now, but he'd make sure she called.

Darien sighed again and scrubbed his face with his hands, then lowered his head to the edge of the balcony, placing it between his elbows, his hands draped behind his head. An object of pure misery if anybody was watching.

"I can't take this anymore," he muttered out loud to himself. Standing, he grabbed the overnight bag he had put together in one hand and produced a rose in the other and disappeared.

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

The huddled figure crouched in the shadows and watched the apartment for a moment. A second shadow arrived and crouched close by. A third figure zipped in and there were muted whispers back and forth. The first figure stood and nodded. The other two stood as well, one shorter and one taller than the first. Forming a triangle, they each put out a hand toward the center and vanished into thin air.

_**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**_

_Okay, I hope this tides you over for a little bit. I'm finally on vacation and should be able to find the time to write a bit more before I go away for my course. Besides, I have to stop here … Jade is tugging on my shirt to get me out of the house for supper and, well, I'm hungry!! _

_You know what to do! Do it nicely!_

_Jade's Rose_

_--He who receives a good turn should never forget it; he who does one should never remember it.—_

_-Charron-_


	17. Ch 16: The Faded Scent of Romance

_Welcome back again! Thanks for sticking with me! I really meant to have something up sooner, but I've been having horrible laptop nightmares! I'll try to update more often now as the course I'm on is almost over and I'll be home soon! YAY!_

_Thanks to the following, who have yet to fully give up on me:_

_**Nazi Hater** - Let's see ... first of all, Canadian spelling IS British spelling. We were a commonwealth until ... I think it was 1981. I could be wrong with the year. Again, you'll have to give me examples. I'll bet most of the errors you are finding are typos though. _

_1) Princesses, princesses everywhere and not a ... never mind. _

_2)_ _I'll do my best, but I'm not entirely in control here._

_3) Doppleganger means copy or double ... that was to smooth over the different demises in the anime & manga. In the anime, Neph died in Molly's arms after protecting her from Zoisite's minions who were searching for the Crystal_.

_4) Typos, typos everywhere ..._

_5)Considering the connection between them, I think she did ... _

_6)BINGO!_

_**Prince of Crossovers** - Welcome back! Sort of! Hope you catch up soon ... been missing ya! Glad you recognized the episode I borrowed!_

_**Cyndaquil-babe** - Evil laughter rings forth._

_**Meico** - Glad you are happy. Darien poofed? Where?_

_**Rosa Lunae** - I have missed you and your nags! I half hoped one would appear while I was on course, but I guess you were busy too. Darn Life ... always getting in the way!_

_Yeah, enemies suck that way ... give them an inch ..._

_He transported from his apartment ... where do you think he's gone? sigh Everybody thinks Darien is evil._

_innocent whistling _

_Do not feel stupid ... I love creating mystery with the obvious. It's just never obvious to anybody else! No one else has noted them either, hai?_

_Glad you enjoyed it once again! May I never disappoint you! And when is the special occasion for the saved up nag? I need to be prepared!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapter 16

**The Faded Scent of Romance**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Darien arrived at the steps of Elysion to find Helios waiting for him. He looked up hopefully, even though he knew there was little hope of hearing what he wanted. Helios just shook his head. There was no change in the Princess.

He took the bag from Darien and they walked to the room where Serena lay. Darien almost shuddered at his first sight of her. She looked like she was "laying in state" before a funeral. He quickly moved to her side and took her hand.Helios lay the bag on the cot he had set up in the room and quietly departed. Closing his eyes, Darien concentrated on the warmth of her skin. He remembered how it felt to hold her and thought of how much he needed her back. Opening his eyes, he was faintly pleased to see that a bit of colour had entered her pale cheeks. Only a tiny bit, but he'd grab any improvement.

A small knock at the door startled him and he turned.

"Enter."

"Darien?"

Darien got up from bed side and opened the door. There had been a cautious concern in Mars' voice. She held a small package in her hands. It had been carefully wrapped and ribboned in shades of pink. A red rose was tucked in the bow. Frowning, Darien reached out and flipped open the small tag. It was addressed to Serena. Raising his eyes to Mars', he saw the conflict in them as she fought her need to look around him to see for herself how Serena was doing. He sighed to himself over his thoughtless selfishness.

"Mars, get the others and come visit her. Perhaps you will see something I have missed. You can tell me about the box when you get back."

Mars nodded and ran down the hallway.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Molly woke slowly. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she realised that she was sitting on her own couch. Scratching her head and frowning, she wondered how she got there when the sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention.

"Molly? Are you home?"

"I'm here, Melvin," she called, quickly stretching, then rising to meet him part way.

"Did you have a good time with Serena and the other girls?" Melvin hadn't changed a whole lot since school, except to get a bit taller. He still wore the same coke-bottle glasses, cotton dress shirts and slacks. She had gotten him to comb his hair in a neater fashion, but he ran his fingers through his hair while he was thinking and it never lasted long. By the time he came home, you'd never know it had been properly combed once.

Melvin's question brought to mind the plight her friend was now in, but she knew she could say nothing to Melvin. He was such an info hound ... digging up what he could and running around showing it to everybody. He'd learned to be a bit more discrete as he matured, but still ...

"It was great to see the girls again," she smiled. "I was able to help them with a special project for some friends of theirs." She glanced at the clock on the wall. It said 9:38. She would have thought she had been gone much longer than that. "Are you hungry, Melvin? I could quickly make some fried shrimp."

"Shrimp? You know me so well, Molly. Yes, please!" He gave her a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek and went to wash up.

Sighing, Molly went into the kitchen to make a quick supper. She wondered how Serena was doing and hoped she was able to help. There really hadn't been much for her to tell.

"Oh, Serena, you've got to get better!" she whispered softly. Hearing Melvin come back, she assumed what she hoped was a pleasant look on her face and told herself to have faith. If anybody can make things right, the Sailor Scouts can.

But where was Sailor Moon?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Raye and Amy sat huddled on the steps, their heads almost touching as they spoke softly to each other. The glow from Amy's Mercury computer faintly lighting their intent faces in the dimming light of the Elysion day. They had been one of the first to go and see Serena when it was concluded that the room really wasn't big enough to fit all of them at once. Amy had, of course, scanned Serena with her computer while Raye tried to see if she could Sense anything. Now they were comparing notes.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Darien sat on the cot that had been set up in Serena's room. In his hands, he held the boxthat had been addressed to Serena. He could find no hint of a trap from the outside. Mina watched him from where she knelt beside Serena. She knew she could do nothing for Serena right now and was content for now just to be close by.

"You going to open that, Darien?"

Lita glanced up. She had been sitting on Serena's bedside. "Whatcha got, Darien?"

"Raye said that this box was delivered to the Temple for Serena. At least, that's who it's addressed to. But it had been placed in the room with the Sacred Fire and nobody is allowed in there. Chad and Grandpa don't go in there very often and didn't know about the box."

Lita frowned. "That sounds awfully suspicious."

Darien nodded, still looking at the box. "I can't find any traps though."

"Open it."

Darien looked at Mina, who nodded encouragingly.

"But," he tried to argue.

"Open it." Mina said again. "It was left in a place where it had to be found by Raye. It has a red rose, your symbol, but Serena's name. It would have been even more suspicious to find something in Raye's temple with _your_ name on it. And," she concluded, "you said yourself that you can't find a trap. Open it." Then Mina gave one of her famous grins. "Besides, I'm dying to see what it is!"

Lita brought her free hand up over her eyes and shook her head lightly. Darien looked up and met Mina's curiosity filled blue eyes with a small smile. He couldn't fault her reasoning ... or her reason. Nodding, he began to open the present. Putting the rose to one side, he loosened and removed the ribbon and pulled off the lid.

The scent of lilacs gently filled the air.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

'How long have I been here?'

That question bothered Serena as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. There was absolutely no way to tell the passing of time inthis place. Her eyes were used to the dark now, but all she could see were different shades of dark. It didn't exactly enlighten her as to her surroundings or where she might be. Even space isn't this dark. She wished Darien or one of the other girls were here with her. Not that she wished they were captured, of course, but she did so fear being alone. Even in the final fight with Galaxia and Chaos, she hadn't truly been alone. Chibi-chibi, or rather Sailor Cosmos, had been there ... and later, in the Cauldron, she'd been able to call upon all of the collected star crystals for help. Her friends and Darien had all been there. But here? Who else was here?

She was alone. Her greatest fear had finally come true.

She put her head down on her knees and silently wept.

Suddenly, she raised her head and wiped the tears away angrily. No, she wouldn't just sit there and cry. She would not give up. Hope was supposed to spring eternal, right? Wasn't she Eternal Sailor Moon? Wasn't Darien always telling Rini, and will be telling her, that Sailor Moon was invincible?

Standing, she looked carefully around at the shadows that surrounded her. Nothing. No forms, no movement but a faint shifting of shadows. You can't have dark without light. Hadn't somebody told her that? In order for shadow to exist, you must first have light with which to create it.

"I think it's time I shed some light on the subject. SILVER MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

Closing her eyes, Serena waited. She could feel the tingling of the power, but it was very faint. Opening her eyes again, she looked down at herself, her hands moving to confirm what she thought she saw.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Luna padded back and forth along the edge of the bed that held her mistress. Artemis was in the Control Room researching what ever he could to help. Pacing back to sit by Serena's hand, she curled her tail around herself tightly, a sure sign of her distress, and touched Serena's hand with a paw.

"Serena, you've got to pull through! You've just got too! Show us how to help you! Give us a sign!"

A strong flash of light caused her to cry out as she twisted and leapt to the doubtful safety of Darien's cot. Looking back at the bed, she was stunned to see that "Serena" was gone ... replaced by Eternal Sailor Moon. Luna was dumbfounded for a moment. She had asked for a sign ... was this it? It certainly appeared to be.

Luna dashed out the door to fetch Darien.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sorry this is so short, but it's better than nothing:) I promise to get a new chapter out very soon and I'll work on fixing up the past chapters too! Now that there is an edit device, I can take advantage of it! Yay, Keep up the good work! Now if only we had our borders back!_

_You know the drill! Please Review!_

_Thanks bunches!_

"_Speak the truth, but ride a fast horse!"_

_Jade's Rose _


	18. Ch 17: A Collection of Stars

_**Welcome back!** I can't believe I found the time to sit down and write at last, but here I am! … I wonder what will go wrong. _

_Positive, aren't I?_

_Thank you to my fabulous readers whom have stuck with me during these dry times. (You know who you are!) It means a lot to me that my story is worthy enough that you have to keep reading, no matter what! _

_Replies:_

_**Yami Hime Hikari** - Glad you are thrilled to see my updates! Even if you are going to pick them apart! And very happy to see the new name. 1)Nobody else had a problem, but I do agree that "&&&&" creates a more solid line. 3) Space IS dark and shall continue to be so as far as I know. Using present tense with Rini is touchy, but she's a Traveller. Darien had always told her, does tell her when she's there, and will tell her in the future during bedtime stories. Besides, Serena was thinking these thoughts. I just didn't make a monologue of it all. I find one way conversations boring. 3b)LOL! Molly hasn't been able to figure it out for four seasons! Not even in the manga. People see what they want to see. She knows Serena is special and different, but that's as close as she's come. I think that was during Black Moon? I'd have to peek to be sure. As for whether she figures it out in my story … we'll see. 4)I know. But Chibi-chibi makes my spell/grammar check happy, so I took a bit of poetic license. Have you tried to download the series? I know there are lots of people on WinMX that have it available. That's how I saw Sailor Moon StarS. 5)Wait right there and I'll show you!_

_**Rosa lunae** – LOL! I've been away longer! I'll try not to wait so long again, but I had warned you all that there would be a possible dry spell! You hit the floor, eh? Did you faint or trip? Don't you know you are supposed to be sitting down when you are at the computer? Or did you perhaps fall out of your chair. Tsk. Too many animes for you, Luna R! A Walmart person who hands out cheesecake? Hmm … so I dole out bits of ecstasy in small amounts, eh? LOL! Thanks! I think. And for somebody who was complaining about feeling stupid, you've caught on to things quite well! J Yes, I'm pleased with how well Luna is turning out too. _

_**Mieco** – Darien is the King. Get over it. Thanks to your friend, Minka … which part was the "darn part"?_

_**Cyndaquil-babe** – How could I? Are you kidding? How could I not? MWAHAHAHA!_

_Plushies to the Faithful! Whee!_

_I apologise for taking so long to put this update out … I actually had the chapter written last week, but when I proofed it I was very unhappy with how it all turned out and have been adjusting it since. I'm sure I smoothed out all the patches, but if I missed one, please ignore it. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 17

**A Collection of Stars**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luna burst into the room, interrupting the conversation between Darien, Raye and Amy when they leapt up at her entry.

"Darien! Come quick!"

Not taking the time for further explanation, she turned tail and was gone again. Darien, Raye and Amy were right behind her. Dashing into the room, Darien fell to his knees beside the bed and took Sailor Moon's hand, calling her name, calling her to awaken and come back to him, to all of them. No response. He wasn't going to give up hope though. He was more determined now than ever. Glancing back at the girls in time to see them exchange a look.

"What?" he asked, only a trifle sharper than he intended. He cleared his throat and tried again more carefully. "What are you two thinking?"

Raye crossed her arms in front of her. "Darien, Amy and I think we might know how tohelp her."

Amy nodded. "This is going to involve everybody though and we won't all fit in this room. Can you bring her outside? We'll get the others."

At Darien's nod, they both ran off. Darien turned back to Eternal Sailor Moon and gave her hand a small squeeze. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead, then caressed her face with his cheek as he moved his lips to her ear.

"Hang in there, my love," he whispered reassuringly. "We haven't given up on you yet!"

Lifting his face back up so that he could place a little kiss her lips, he was startled to discover a small tear in the corner of her right eye. Sensing urgency, he kissed it away and gathered her up in his arms, then walked quickly out to the gardens, leaving behind a dried up lilac sprig on her pillow.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The faintest outline of her _fuku_ glowed about her. It was as if the uniform was but a reflection of the real thing. Her success fuelled her determination to fight back. True, the outfit wasn't exactly solid, but she wasn't naked anymore either.

"What is that you hope to accomplish, girl?"

Sailor Moon refused to answer. No point in saying anything that could give her plans away. The Enemy would have a way to stop her then. She would not allow this creature, whomever she was, to undermine her confidence in herself, her friends, or her hope.

She was Sailor Moon. Champion of Love and Justice. She was invincible.

She smiled at the last thought as it reminded her of Darien. A tiny glimmer caught her eye. She turned her head, ready to face a possible attack. The small, golden light glowed for a moment and she felt a whisper of warmth on her forehead, then her cheek.

A golden light. Warmth. Darien.

A happy tear trailed down her cheek and when the light disappeared as quickly as it came, she didn't feel loss. She was not alone. She was never truly alone. She never had been. Closing her eyes, her smile never left her face as she let the love she felt for Darien and the Senshi, and even the Knights and all her other friends wash over her. She felt a warmth in her chest. A warmth that burned so brightly that she raised a hand to the middle of her chest to touch it. The Silver Crystal. The star in her chest that her mother, Queen Serenity, had once told her about so long ago. She opened her eyes and saw her prison for what it was.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sailor Moon's body lay in quiet repose on the garden bench. One side knelt Tuxedo Mask on one knee, he held the unresisting slender hand of his love as he watched her face intently. On the other side of Sailor Moon knelt Guardian Eos. Her eyes were closed as she held Sailor Moon's other hand. In a circle around them, stood the Sailor Scouts. The Golden Knights Stood in a line off to the side of the circle.

Mars had already explained to them that Sailor Moon's transformation while unconscious proved her, and Mercury's, suspicions that their princess was not laying around helplessly. She was fighting. Mercury pointed out that she thought it was possible to make sure that Sailor Moon wasn't fighting alone. They couldn't go to where she was, of course, but …

"If her power can influence from the inside out," Mars finished, "then we think we can influence from the outside in."

Venus smiled. "What goes in must come out, eh? Well, better now than too late." Raising her face to the slowly dimming sky. "Hang on, Princess, we'll have you out before sunset."

The others nodded in agreement, determination shining in each of their eyes. Joining hands, each Scout closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost as one, they reached deep inside themselves and whispered, "Power to Sailor Moon". Kunzite nodded to the other three Knights. They bowed their heads, eyes closed, and each reached out a hand towards their Prince as they silently passed their power to his Golden Crystal. In turn, Tuxedo silently willed everything he had to Sailor Moon. Guardian Eos frowned in concentration as she followed the power signatures to where the Princess' psyche was being kept. Her job was to chip away from the outside – either creating weak points or exploiting them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sailor Moon ground her teeth in frustration. She was throwing everything she had at the walls of her prison, but nothing was budging. She was starting to tire. Her heart refused to give up though. Refused to give up to the tiny nagging doubt at the back of her mind. As long as the doubt remained in her head and not her heart … she shook her head and refocused on the situation at hand.

"You do much to amuse me, child."

"I'm glad you find this entertaining, you ... you horrid old bat! I hope you laugh as much as I will when I finally get out of here!"

"You do not have enough power alone, stupid girl. Your friends will not be able to come and help you and your Princess remains ignorant of your predicament or she would have attempted to rescue you by now."

'Why does she keep insisting I have a Princess?' Sailor Moon wondered. "I still don't know what you are talking about! I don't have a Princess!"

A horrible, evil chuckle floated around her. "Oh, you've got a Princess, all right, Sailor wench. She's – what? What is this? What are you doing?"

Sailor Moon looked around her, unafraid. Around her were nine brightly shining orbs that she recognised as the signature colours of her friends … and Darien. Relaxing her stance, she smiled and opened her heart to each. As she softly called the name for each glow, it streaked toward her and was absorbed by the Silver Crystal.

"Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn … Endymion."

"What are you doing, girl? What was that? Where did thosebits of lightcome from?"

Sailor Moon, glowing with the stronglight of her crystal, ignored her captor once more as her eye was caught by a flickering pink light. It appeared to pulse as itmovedand she realised that it was attacking … from the outside? Of course. She was being shown the way out. She had a target. She had the Power.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER THERAPY KISS!"

Power radiated from her in every direction. She vaguely heard a howl of outrage as everything around her shattered like glass and she found herself falling … falling into nothing … until her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Darien!"

Tuxedo tried to get the words out, but they crowded in his throat, so instead, he reached down and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck as he held her tight. His embrace was quickly followed by several more pairs of arms as the others all came rushing from their positions.

Jadeite grinned and elbowed Kunzite in the side. "Looks like a Sailor Scout doggy pile."

Nodding his agreement, Kunzite looked at the happy mass of bodies in wonder. He still felt unsure around the open emotions shown by the Senshi and the Prince. He made up his mind to discuss it with the others later. He caught sight of Venus disengaging herself from the pile and felt himself smiling at the pure happiness on her face. His eyes caught hers and he noted a flicker of startlement in them. Pride and joy quickly pushed it away as she ran to him. Getting caught up in her enthusiasm, he found himself grinning as he caught her in his arms.

Jadeite smiled at the change in his friend, but wasn't given any time to ponder it as he was tackled to the ground by Mars. Obviously the four gentlemen weren't going to be allowed to feel left out on this happy occassion. Planting a quick kiss on his nose, Mars laughed at the look on his face.

"Tag, Jadeite!"

Shegot back to her feet and began to run before he could recover from his surprise.

Zoisite and Nephrite almost fell down themselves … with laughter. Zoisite moved to stand with Mercury when he caught his breath. Jupiter helped the doubled-over Nephrite to the bench and then sat on his lap as they all watched Jadeite attempt to catch Mars.

"Ami-love, how does she do that?"

Mercury glanced at Zoisite, then back to Mars. "Do what?"

"Run that fast in heels."

Tuxedo turned to his friend. "Why? Are you hoping to try them out for yourself, Zoi?"

Nephrite fell off the bench, taking a laughing Jupiter with him. "Stop!" he gasped. "Stop! I can't breath! Hahahahahaha!"

Mercury smiled at her blushing lover. "Mars' secrets belong to Mars." She got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Perhaps you should ask Jadeite if he knows that one."

The group grinned as Mars zipped by with a bubbly laugh and Jadeite came to a panting halt beside the group. "She's … too … too fast."

Saturn had a suspicious look on her face as she edged away from Jadeite … tugging Pluto away with her. Keeping her cheerful smile plastered on, Pluto winked to Eos as she followed the tugging child. Eos moved away from the bench as well … walking between the bench and Neptune, causing Neptune and Uranus to shift over … closer to Jadeite. Quick as lightening, Jadeite whipped his arm out and poked Uranus in the leg.

"TAG!"

An explosion of people from the bench left the Prince, Princess and a bemused Uranus behind.

Uranus snorted. "Damn. I can't believe I missed that trick." Narrowing her eyesin the direction ofher soul-mate she leapt away from the royals, leaving them alone on the bench. Darien was content to sit beside her and watch the antics of their friends. He had one arm around her shoulder and the other one of her hands. Her free hand lay in her lap. Her head was slightly tilted to fit in the nook of his shoulder and neck. His head was tilted so that his cheek rested against her head.

"You're stronger than me, you know?" he said softly. She shifted and turned to face him. Angelic blue eyes looked back at him, patiently waiting for him to explain. "When I arrived at the beach and I saw you … just … not moving." He searched for the words, but couldn't find the right ones. Sighing, he shook his head slowly and grinned at her. "I thought I was gonna to have to wrestle Mars for you though."

Sailor Moon snorted at the thought. Still she said nothing, but turned her head to watch the play. Then, when he thought she wasn't going to say anything a soft voice drew his attention back to her.

"How long was I gone?"

"The picnic is tomorrow. Your mother thinks we've been gone for a trip to Kyoto to see the Old Palace. The others are responsible for their own cover ups."

She nodded. "I want to go home."

"Then let's go. There will be plenty of opportunity to play tomorrow."

Standing, Tuxedo called everybody together and they waved good bye to Helios. They arrived at the lodge to see the mid-morning sun shining through the windows and bathing the room in a cheerful light full of promise, but Serena could find no warmth in it. Darien reminded them when they had to meet at the Park for the picnic and placing a hand on the small of Serena's back, he guided her towards the door. Amara had brought his car to the lodge during the time when everybody was waiting for a solution to wake Serena and had cleaned out the melted ice cream. Raye smiled at Darien before they could walk out the door and pulled the still quiet Serena back for a moment.

"Spill," she demanded of her friend.

Instead of staring down at the floor, Serena looked Raye square in the eye. "The Enemy knows, Raye. She knows how to find me. I have no idea who she thinks I am or why she thinks I have a Princess, but she can find me again. She can hurt people around me." She paused as Raye's face reflected shock, then worried thoughtfulness, and then grim determination. "I will not allow myself to be a weapon that will hurt my family and friends."

Raye nodded. "Leave it to us." She embraced Serena quickly, then stood back at arms length. Placing her right hand over her heart, she knelt before the blonde woman who was her friend, her heroine, and her Princess and future Queen. "We will protect you and yours. I promise." Her face reflected the serious earnest in which she spoke. "Just leave it to us," she said again.

Serena reached down and took the hand that was over Raye's heart, tugging her up so that the raven haired woman stood before her. Everyone was quiet and watching them as they stood there, looking into each others eyes. "I accept your pledge of protection, Warrior of War. I know that you all will do your best." She glanced around at the others in the room. "As I shall do my best to protect all of you." She looked at Raye again and touched her cheek. Then she was out the door, Darien following close behind.

Mina walked up to Raye who was still staring at the door where Serena had just left. "We need to plan."

Raye nodded in agreement, a smouldering look of determination in her eyes. "We need to plan."

Mina waved the others over and took charge of the security details. It was late afternoon before everybody left for their homes.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Wow .. haven't had a chapter this long in along time! Perfect place for a commercial! Go shake some feeling back into your legs! Grab a bite! Go potty! Whatever! Do it now before time is up!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

After calling her mother to assure her that everybody would be there and that they were all making the promised dishes and skirting around her trip to see Kyoto's Palace, she called Molly.

"_Moshi moshi._"_ (Hello for the phone)_

"Melvin? It's Serena. Is Molly there?"

"No, she's gone shopping for dinner tonight and the picnic tomorrow, but she should be home soon." There was a pause. "Serena? Did Molly say something to you?"

"Say something? Like what?"

"I don't know but she'd been acting weird. She's always lost in thought, she's been jumpy and she hasn't been sleeping well."

"No, she hasn't said anything to me, Melvin, but if you tell her to call me, I'll try to talk to her about it for you."

"Thanks, Serena. You've always been a good friend, you know?"

"I try, Melvin. Bye."

As Serena hung up the phone, she wondered if she should confess. She shook her head and decided to do what she had always done … play it by ear. Two arms came from behind her and wrapped around her waist. Darien lightly kissed the spot between her neck and the back of her ear.

"Supper's almost ready, Bunny. Rory is eating with the Outers and will meet us at the picnic tomorrow."

Serena nodded, but said nothing. Darien sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Serena. You once told me that you always felt safest in my arms. Has that changed?"

Serena heard the doubt and the hint of hurt in Darien's voice and was instantly sorry that she'd allowed her worries to come between them. Relaxing, she melted against his body. "No," she answered quietly. "No, that hasn't changed. I'm just tired." She turned in his arms and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, my love." She brushed her lips across his. "My _Mamo-chan_. My protector."

Darien lowered his head and caught her lips. They remained like that for a few moments until the ringing phone brought them back to reality. Darien went to check on supper while Serena answered the phone.

"_Moshi moshi!_"

"Serena! You're back! Gawd! Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Molly. Everything is just fine. Listen, I know you have lots of questions, but can they wait for tomorrow? Darien's about to serve supper and you'll be able to see for yourself that I'm okay."

"Well, alright. I'm glad you're okay. And …" her voice lowered, "thanks, Serena. Thanks for saving me. On the beach."

Serena smiled. "Anytime time, Molly. See you tomorrow."

Feeling a little lighter, Serena hung up the phone and quickly set the table for supper.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The shadowy figure watched as the bedroom light went out late that night. Waiting for several moments, not moving except to watch the surrounding area for any movement, the shadow streaked to the couple's balcony. Moonlight shone softly at the opposite end, illuminating the entrance to the apartment. The glass slid open softly and the figure melted into the shadows as Darien stepped out wearing nothing but a pair of purple jeans. Walking forward a few steps, Darien leaned forward and rested his forearms on the railing, fingers loosely clasped, face turned up to the moon.

He stayed like that for a few moments, then turned to go inside. He paused at the doorway, hand resting on the window frame.

"Thank you," he breathed, then walked inside and closed the door.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Thus ends another thrilling chapter of The Dawn Rose! Have I got your attention?_

_Should have another chapter up within the week as I am on holiday right now. Ah, sleeping in is SO nice! The garden is growing well and life is sweet right now. I hope everybody is as happy as I am right now … even if I did just have another birthday. Well, you can't win them all! (Shame on Mieco for forgetting!) _

_It's all starting to tie together now, so I hope you've been paying attention!_

_Jade's Rose_

"_Good looks catch the eye, but good personality catches the heart" … may you be blessed with both._


	19. Ch 18: Jewels of the Heart

_Sorry that I've taken so long getting this newest chapter up. I was on holidays but I was still busier than ever. Getting ready for Moving Day is so much fun … Not. _

_Many, many, many thanks to **rosa lunae** for her constant support and always almost instant reviews. You are my muse, Luna R, and my inspiration to keep going. Having a genius like you telling me that I am also great is very uplifting and heart warming. This chapter is dedicated to you. **Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer:** Just in case you've forgotten, I don't own the characters that you would normally spot in the manga or the anime. I do own Guardian Eos/Yoake/Rory, all the villains, the special jewellery, and **most** of the fashions. (Even I can't take credit for the simplicity of jeans and a shirt!) If these creative fashions exist already, it's a case of "great minds …"_

_I've kinda mixed together the anime and manga versions of Raye's Grandpa. He looks like the manga version, but has a bit of the humour of the anime version. He thinks Raye is way too serious for her age._

_Please enjoy!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Chapter 18_

_**Jewels of the Heart**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The morning light shone gently on the flowers as strong, skilled fingers carefully removed the weeds from between the stems of the plants. Lita sighed as she placed the offending weeds in the plastic bag beside her on the balcony and leaned back on her bare heels, raising her face to the warm morning sun, eyes closed. It was looking to be a beautiful day and yet, she felt unsettled.

Rubbing her forehead with the back of her wrist, she turned to the last pot and pulled out the few weeds that managed to find purchase in the soil. She and Mina had decided to try a potted vegetable garden to help balance out their budget. Mina had laughingly insisted that with Lita around, the garden would have to do well. Unable to help herself, Lita had also planted a few flowers here and there in the pots.

Sighing again as she finished, Lita looked out at the horizon, not sure what she was looking for but not finding any relief at seeing anything troublesome either. Hearing a step behind her, the brunette peaked over her shoulder, then busied herself with closing the bag of weeds to throw away later. Dropping it into a corner, she turned and managed a small smile at the blonde who stood in the door way.

"It's bothering you too, isn't it?" Mina asked, not bothering to smile back. Her face was completely serious, a look that Lita was far more used to seeing on Sailor Venus than she was on Mina.

"I keep feeling that a storm is coming …" she paused as she glanced over her shoulder again, then turned back. "I can feel it, but there's no sign of any kind of storm." She noticed that Mina wasn't really looking at her but over her shoulder. She refused to look. "What is it?"

"I thought I sensed something too. Every now and then, I think I see a movement out of the corner of my eye, but it's quick enough that I never actually see anything and doesn't happen often enough that I can keep my guard up to watch for it."

Lita nodded and headed for the kitchen, gesturing for her friend to follow her. "Well, we'd better get on with our day. Never let it be said that one of **us** was too afraid to leave the house because it was a beautiful day outside." She looked at Mina and smiled gently as she began to wash her hands. "Smile, V-babe. You're making me nervous!"

Mina blinked, then gave Lita a startled laugh and then grinned at her, flashing her a "V" with her fingers. "Yeah. I guess we all have to keep our best faces on for our Princess. She has enough to worry about without us adding to it." With a wink, she ran to her room to change for the picnic in the park while Lita packed up the food they were bringing.

Lita was wearing green denim shorts with a creamy, sleeveless blouse. Around her neck was a pendant on a green velvet rope choker. The pendant was a round, flat, polished stone that reminded Lita of her planet, Jupiter. Other than her usual rose earrings, she wore one other piece of jewellery. On the pinkie finger of her right hand was a stone ring. It caught her eye as she placed the last package in the basket and she stopped to look at it fondly. The deep lime green band gave a polished shine as she turned her hand slightly to admire the creamy coloured specs and crevices. It was the most beautiful example of green nephrite jade that she had ever seen. Her name was carved delicately on the inside along with a carefully etched rose. Lita had been deeply touched by the simplicity of this present which she had discovered on her pillow when she awoke this morning.

A small squeal broke into her thoughts and she looked towards her room-mate's room, which Mina soon came rushing out of. Wearing deep orange capris, a black tank and a light beige, crocheted, short sleeve sweater that came together with a single brass button in the puffy shape of a heart just below the breasts. Dangling from her hand was a golden necklace with a crystal pendant, but Lita couldn't get much more detail from it as Mina was waving it around and she couldn't focus.

"Mina, if you don't stand still so that I can see what you are excited about, I'm going to feed you a lightening bolt and give you a reason to dance!"

Mina froze, a look of mock horror on her face. "And lose our damage deposit? How would we ever explain the burn marks on the floor?"

Lita snorted, and looked at the object that swung slightly from Mina's hand. The gold chain was made up of heart-shaped links that were alternately closed or open. Each side ended in a solid heart-shaped piece of rich, golden amber and between them was a heart-shaped faceted piece of kunzite. It looked absolutely translucent, almost colourless, until it turned a certain way and Lita caught the pink highlights of the stone. About three times the size of the rest of the hearts, it was obviously the centre-piece of the creation. Looking back up, Lita caught the pleading look in Mina's eyes and, smiling, took the chain from Mina who turned and lifted her hair out of the way so that Lita could work the catch.

"I found it on my dresser with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers," sighed Mina as Lita finished. Lita wiggled her finger at Mina.

"I found mine on my pillow as I opened my eyes."

"Oh! That's so romantic!"

Lita grinned agreement, her eyes sparkling. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't get you moving!"

Walking to the entrance, Mina groaned as she put on her black, low heeled shoes. "I wish we had a car!"

Lita tugged on a pair of creamy socks and then quickly slipped on her casual suede hikers. "Heh. The day I need a car is the day I hang up my _fuku _and my _henshin_ _(transformation) _stick for good! Besides, it's not that far, and I'm the one carrying everything!"

Mina sighed dramatically and opened the door so that Lita and the basket of goodies could precede her, then closed and locked it behind them.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Raye!" The muffled voice was followed by a tapping noise. "Raye, there's a guy here asking for you. Did you want to see him or should I get him to come back later?"

Raye's hair brush paused mid-stroke at this announcement. Was he? Had he? He said he would …

"Raye?"

"Did he say who he was, Chad?" If he turned out to be a vacuum sales man, she was going to fry him for raising her hopes like that. Just one fire arrow in the-

"He said his name was 'Jed' and that he was an old acquaintance."

Raye heard the slight doubt in Chad's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Are you positive that you want me along on this picnic?"

Raye smiled to her self at the change in subjects and finished brushing her hair. Setting the brush down, she rose and walked over to the door and slid it open. She wore black denim shorts with a red and white checked, sleeveless blouse that buttoned down the front and ended with a knot at the bottom. She'd left the top two buttons undone, offering the faintest hint of cleavage but was not yet immodest. Settled around her throat was the phoenix pendant that her cousin had made and given her when she was a child. _(A/N: Sailor Stars Anime)_

"Don't be silly, Chad. I wouldn't have invited you, and your lady, if you weren't going to be welcome. Send Jed to me and we'll walk down together. She's going to meet us there? The girl you want me to meet?"

Chad nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. Raye leaned forward and tilted her head so she could look into them herself.

"Chad, don't you want to go?"

Chad shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Raye … I just feel that … this picnic … well, things will be different after it."

Raye carefully kept her smile in place. "Life is about change, Chad. You can't go forward without it. If you really don't want to go then I won't force you, but I really do want you along."

Chad smiled, but did not raise his eyes. "Then I'll go. I'll be ready in about 10 minutes." Then he turned and left. Mere moments later Jadeite came around the corner, a small backpack slung on one shoulder. He was wearing blue jeans with a white cotton shirt with the top two buttons undone. It was a fairly simple combo, but Raye found it to be very sexy. Jadeite walked up to her and, placing a kiss on her lips, handed her a long rectangular box.

"What's wrong, Firefly?"

Raye made a face at the name. "I still don't know why you named me after a bug."

Jadeite shrugged and grinned. "Hey, you light up my life, Bug-lette. Besides, "Pyro" was already taken."

Raye sighed and decided that getting angry was useless with Jadeite. Besides, there had already been too much time wasted with anger between them. "To answer the original question, I was just thinking that today might be bigger than I thought. We'll have to be on higher guard if even Chad is picking up a strong sense of change."

"Maybe you are projecting. Where's Grandpa?"

"Hello, there!" called Grandpa, as he came around the corner, dressed in his temple robes. "Come to court my Raye, have you? Well, you should be warned that she has a wicked temper and hangs out with crows."

"GRANDPA!"

Jadeite just laughed. "I'm quite aware of her temper, sir, and I know of Deimos and Phobos, although I have yet to meet them."

"Well, she'll probably expect lots of gifts too. It's a girl thing, you know."

Raye started to grind her teeth as she glared at her grandfather. "Grandpa! How can you say such horrible things about me?"

"Hey, if he sticks around after hearing all of that, then he just might be worth keeping!"

Trying to put on a straight face, Jadeite looked to Raye, his blue-grey eyes twinkling with held in mirth. "Speaking of presents, are you gonna open that?" he asked, pointing at the box she still held.

"Starting the present giving already? Whatcha got, Raye? Is he worth keeping?"

"Quiet, Grandpa," Raye admonished as she turned her attention to the glossy green box that somehow had escaped being mangled during her grandfather's outlandish statements. Lifting the lid and placing it under the box, she folded back the red tissue and gasped, her free hand flying to her mouth and her eyes slightly widening and beginning to fill with tears.

"That bad, eh? What is it, Raye?" Grandpa asked, trying not to give in to curiosity and peek for himself.

"Oh, Jadeite, they're beautiful!"

Carefully laid out in the box was a set of hair sticks made of violet jadeite. Carved into the ends were roses and Casablancas entwined. Nestled at the base of the sticks was a brooch in the shape of a flower. Another Casablanca. The petals were individually carved from white jadeite and the single leaves on each side were made from Imperial Jade. The centre was created with a combination of yellow jadeite and gold.

_(A/N: Anyone needing a visual of what a Casablanca looks like can look in story two of Sailor Moon: Book 11 – Casablanca Memory)_

Jadeite smiled warmly as he watched his lover's face while she gazed at the gift he'd given her. Taking a step closer, he reached out and lifted the brooch from its place in the box.

"May I?" he asked.

Raye nodded, still a little stunned by the gift. Jadeite undid the clasp on the back and carefully fastened it to her shirt, just above her heart. Grandpa nodded approvingly of how Jadeite managed the action in a gentlemanly manner. Looking back to his granddaughter, he reached out a loving hand and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Go put the sticks in your hair, Raye. We'll wait here for you."

"Thanks, Grandpa." With a lingering glance at Jadeite, Raye quickly went into her room and put her hair up, carefully inserting the sticks to hold everything in place.

Grandpa Hino looked fondly in the direction that she had gone. "That's the first time she's actually kept a present that was given to her by a boy." He quickly glanced at Jadeite who had also watched the raven-haired woman's flight. "Boy, or man, I guess I should say now."

Jadeite looked to the old man and smiled. "Well, she's a particular woman who knows what she wants in life and won't accept anything less. We've actually known each other … for a long time. I love her just as she is."

"Well, I love her too, but even I wish she would lighten up a little now and then. She's such a serious girl. Always has been. Hanging out with those two crows just made her look even odder to people. I was very relieved when she finally found some friends, even if they didn't go to her school. I tried to get her father to transfer her to the public school so that she could be with her friends, but he wouldn't hear of it. Wasn't good enough for his daughter's station, he said."

"You never told me that."

Both men turned at the sound of the feminine voice and stood transfixed at the sight before them. Raye had her hair pulled gently back into a bun at the back of her head, just near the top. The stray tendrils of hair that she allowed to hang only served to soften the look even more and delicately frame her pale face.

Raye smiled, pleased that she looked good. She felt it did honour to Jadeite's gift and made him proud to be seen with her.

"I've always been proud to be seen with you," Jadeite winked.

Just then, Chad came jogging around the corner, dressed in black jeans, red tank and black denim jacket. He had white tennis shoes in one hand and the basket of food that Raye was bringing in the other. He glanced at Jadeite and then looked at Raye … and came to a dead halt.

"Whoa."

Grandpa chuckled. "Get your shoes on, Chad, or we're gonna be late."

Placing an arm around Raye's lower back, Jadeite waited for Chad to get his shoes on and gestured for the two men to lead the way.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_If you needed a pee break or a chance to rub your eyes, this is it!_

_Commercial!_

_If you are enjoying this story, then you'll love the SM trilogy written by **rosa lunae**:_

_**In Happy Hiding; Escaping Oblivion; **and **Kooin Ya no Gotoshi**_

_Read them today!_

_Okay, I gave Amy's mom a name. I couldn't find one in the books – although I admit I didn't take a whole lot of time to look hard. "Judith" seems sensible, practical and suitable for her station, yet allows her to have a softer side._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Judith Anderson watched her daughter walk around in circles in her robe as she tried to decide what to wear. She wasn't sure if she should be amazed or amused. She herself had taken this rare opportunity to dress casually in a soft blue flare skirt that came to mid-calf, a matching blouse with 3/4 sleeves that was left untucked, belted at the waist with a narrow navy leather belt and only buttoned halfway to reveal the sapphire blue cotton tank with wide shoulder straps and delicate silver scrolling stitched at the neckline. The blouse was gathered at the waist with a narrow navy leather belt that showed off her still slim figure. Around her neck was a choker length string of powder blue pearls with a small diamond-shaped sapphire pendant. Matching pearl and sapphire earrings hung from her ears. Her dark hair was still kept cropped shorter than most women kept it, but she maintained that it was easier to take care of with her usually busy schedule.

"Do you know," she spoke from the doorway, "I think that this is the first time I've ever seen you flustered and seemingly at a loss. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amy's reply was forestalled by a brisk knock at the door. Judith left her daughter to her pacing as she went to answer the door. Stopping to stare at her closet again, Amy's mind zipped through over a dozen combinations and dismissed them all with a sigh. Her mother was right. She was feeling frazzled. She needed something to help her focus. But there was no time to do any reading or studying. A focus. That was it. She needed to find something to base her outfit around. A single piece to create the theme. But what?

Her mother walked back into the room and presented her with a small, square box the size of her palm and a card. The card was unsigned and simply read, "Hope this helps." Curious, Amy carefully opened the box to reveal a bracelet and matching anklet. Created with far-spaced beads of pale blue-violet tanzanite on a delicate silver chain, there was a simple faceted disk of sapphire for the focal point. Amy blinked. Focal point. She smiled and looked up at her mother, who was still admiring the gift.

"If you'll excuse me, Mother, I know what I want to wear now."

Nodding, Judith turned and left the room, still wondering who had given her daughter such a wonderful gift.

Moments later, Amy stepped out of her room wearing a practical, but pretty outfit. Walking shorts of a pale blue-violet, similar to the tanzanite stones, and a white spaghetti strap tank top with a pattern of small blue and purple flowers. A light, short sleeved cardigan hung from her shoulders. The anklet twinkled in the light as she walked to the front door to place a pair of leather sandals on her feet. Her usual blue earrings sat in her ears, but as she turned her head, her mother noticed that she had added a gold ear clip with a solitary sapphire to her left ear. Judith hadn't known that her daughter had even owned such a piece, but she liked the effect. Amy's shoulder length black hair was pulled back on the left side with a simple silver barrette.

Amy glanced up at her mother and caught her watching her. "Are you coming?" she smiled at the elder Anderson.

"Oh!" Judith laughed softly at herself for her wandering thoughts and grabbing the basket from the entry hall table, she placed it in Amy's hands. Slipping on a pair of navy weave sandals. As she followed her daughter out the door of their apartment, she allowed her thoughts to wander for a quick moment. It was so amazing how her daughter had grown into the woman who now stood before her. It still felt like yesterday that she was a precocious, mature-for-her-age child. She felt the gap of the years gone by and wondered how long her daughter would still be with her. She thought of the jewellery that had arrived and was suddenly very glad that she had arranged for this time off from her duties at the hospital so that she could spend the day with her only child.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Wow! I'm sitting at the top of page nine! This will be my longest chapter ever! Hope you are enjoying this and not wondering when it will end. Probably the biggest piece of cheesecake ever made. (Inside joke)_

_Got your nag today, Luna R. Thanks bunches! Get yours up soon too!_

_Snack break!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle glided into the living room wearing a flowing skirt in a tropical floral design and matching form-fitting crop top with short sleeves. The deep, rich colours of royal, purple, green and creamy whites floated wit each of her steps as if she always moved under water. Her beautiful hair was bulled back into a gentle tail at the nape of her neck with a purple ribbon. Above her left breast was a brooch that Amara had given her recently. It was a mermaid with her tail curved in front of her like she was sitting or floating. Her closest arm lay in a relaxed position against her side and slightly behind her. Her far arm reached up and over her head, her pale gold hair flowing with it, so that her overall shape was that of a crescent moon. Dangling from her hand above her was an emerald in the shape of a star. The scales on the tail were made of shell and shone like an incandescent rainbow, but was predominately green. The skin was also made of shell, but it was a pearly white. The violet eyes and golden brown lashes and brows had been very carefully hand painted, as well as the coral pink of the softly smiling lips.

"I envy you your grace," came a small voice from over by the window.

Turning her head, Michelle saw Hotaru standing in the sunlight in front of the big window. She was wearing a lilac sundress with spaghetti straps and a spaghetti tie at the back. On her left wrist was a small pink peony corsage, made with pink and white ribbon. A matching pale pink ribbon was tied gently around her neck. Smiling, she moved to stand behind her and see what she was watching outside.

"One day," she promised as she walked toward the girl, "you will also move with such grace."

Hotaru shook her head, then continued to look back outside. "Yours is a fluid grace that all from your planet share. I have the grace of stealth. I move with purpose."

Looking outside, Michelle observed that Trista and Rory were walking among the flowers and talking. Rory had a corsage that matched Hotaru's placed in her hair on the right, just in front of the buns. Another was pinned above her heart. She wore a grey rough silk sundress with a flare skirt that rippled in the light breeze below the formed waistline. The flowing short sleeves and the sweetheart neckline softened the look.

Trista wore a scoop necked cream T-shirt with embroidered vines along the neckline. Olive green walking shorts with rolled cuffs, and dark green suspenders completed the unusually practical outfit. A small watch fob hung from one of the belt loops. She wore creamy socks and green suede hiking shoes on her feet. On a dark green velvet rope choker was a square pendant with cut corners. Written on it was "TIME FLIES". (Not that Michelle could read it at this distance, but she recognised it as a gift that Hotaru had given Trista for her birthday.)

As they moved slowly through the garden, gathering flowers as they went, there seemed to be an obvious bond between them. It was in the way they moved … they always seemed to be aware of each other. The conversation seemed pleasant and yet, Michelle was sure that there was almost a sad quality to it. She couldn't place her finger on why she felt that way though. She glanced at the young girl from the corner of her eye.

Hotaru's eyes contained a mixture of warmth and coldness that Michelle had never seen anybody else ever able to pull off. Was this a quirk of the people of Saturn, or just the Saturn Scout in particular?

"Hotaru? Is something wrong?"

Hotaru gave a little sigh. "I cannot change the roads of others. I can but follow my own destiny and hope to find kindreds along the way." Turning she quietly left the room, passing Amara on her way out.

"Don't go far, youngling! We leave soon!" golden-haired Amara called after her. Hearing a muffled affirmation, she turned to smile at her lover. She wore navy and green striped baggy pants, rolled at the ankle. A navy belt cinched her waist. A navy form fitting crop top with wide straps on the shoulders was covered by a loose green blouse, left unbuttoned. Two fine chains were entwined around her neck – gold and silver. A matching chain was on her wrist. Running shoes were already on her feet. Seeing the troubled look on Michelle's face, she walked toward her and held out an arm. Stepping into the embrace, Michelle wrapped her arms around Amara's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? No, let me guess. She's gone and said something cryptic again," she said gently, referring to Hotaru. "You always get that look on your face when she gets all 'old lady wise' on you."

"Well, it's odd to hear such things coming from a child's mouth. I guess I should be used to it by now though."

"What were you discussing this time?"

Michelle turned her head and looked at the pair outside again. Amara followed her look.

"I see." Amara paused in quick contemplation. "Well, we were going to be on our guard anyway." She leaned her head down and rested it lightly against Michelle's. "Mish."

"Hmm?"

"Mish, who was that woman on the beach? The name she used … it was-"

"It was a reference to my youth, yes, and may be a trap." She shook her head slightly. "I will not be swayed from my duties with such tricks." Michelle leaned deeper into the embrace. "My mirror will not show me what I need to see in this case."

Amara reached a hand up and stroked the woman's hair soothingly. "We should get going. Go get Hotaru and I'll load up the car." She kissed Michelle's forehead and gave her a light push to get her going. Michelle turned her head and smiled over her shoulder as she left, but the smile was almost sad. Almost forced.

'If this is a trick,' Amara thought as she watched the aqua-haired beauty leave the room, 'then I'll never forgive that woman for the pain she is causing.' As soon as Michelle was out of sight, she trotted to the kitchen and got their contribution to the picnic.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_To Be Continued_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Wow! 11 pages! Feel the burn! I had hoped to get descriptions of everybody but I'll think I'll move that into a part two … this is getting to be quite long already and I have to unpack my notes for some stuff coming up. Hope this satisfies for a bit … until next time!_

_Special for the day … black forest cheesecake! _

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review PLEASE!_

_Jade's Rose_


	20. Ch 19: The Dawning

_Welcome back! Once again, I find myself telling you that I am not dead. Just like Sailor Moon, I always, somehow, return. Rest assured, you have not been abandoned!_

_My thanks to my **Luna R** for giving me a small kick in the bahookey. It's nice to know that I was missed and that there are those who are patiently waiting for some closure with this story. _

_As this story comes to a close, I want to thank each and every one of you who have read my story and enjoyed it enough to leave a comment behind. I know some of you have had questions about a few points in this story … I hope I manage to answer them all to your satisfaction._

_Author's Note: Serena's pendant design is dedicated to the memory of my son, Jareth._

_Let the cheesecake begin!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Chapter 19

**The Dawning**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

knock, knock

"Serena?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, then a rustle of clothing. Darien's brow furrowed with concern. He tapped on the bathroom door again.

"Buns? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The soft voice filtered through the door, muffled by the wood. "I'll be out in a minute."

Darien sighed and walked to the bedroom. He was wearing a deep green tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Sliding his arm into the short sleeve of a faded denim shirt, his eye was caught by his watch. They were going to be late. He gave a small smile as he slid his other arm into the other sleeve and hiked the shirt up over his shoulders. Serena was almost always late.

He frowned towards the bathroom door as he buttoned the bottom few buttons of his shirt. The door opened and he quickly changed his frown to a small smile.

Serena stood in the doorway, leaning tiredly against the frame. She was still in her pink silk house robe and her hair was down. It puddled on the floor at her dainty, slippered feet. Darien walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek and she looked up into his eyes with a small smile.

"We're gonna be fashionably late again, Buns. Hurry and get dressed; I'll see to the last of the stuff that needs to go with us."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he turned and walked to the kitchen area.

Serena smiled after his retreating form and moved into the bedroom where her clothes for the day were all laid out in readiness. Her chosen top was a soft pink gingham print tank top. Wide straps sat on her shoulders and a rounded lace of pink and white edged the modest neckline and the hem along the bottom. Next, she pulled on a pair of denim shorts with rolled cuffs and a braided pink and white belt. The short-sleeved denim shirt that she slipped on last had embroidery at the collar and sleeve cuffs - pink hearts, red roses, and green scrolling vines. On the left side of the front, above her heart, was an embroidered crescent moon with roses decorated on it and around it. She pulled on a pair of white cuff socks and, sitting at her vanity, began to put her hair up in their traditional buns.

She was almost done with the second one when she realized that Darien was standing at the door, leaning against the frame in a relaxed pose – one arm behind him, the other slightly bent at the elbow, his thumb tucked into the pocket of this jeans. She paused in her movements and raised questioning brows at him. He just smiled softly at her in response.

A soft glow appeared on her cheeks as she resumed her ministrations. Giving her bun a last finishing pat, she started to rise from her seat when Darien moved away from the door. Bringing forward his hidden hand he presented her with a flat, black box that was about the size of his hand if he spread out his fingers.

"What's this? She asked, as she looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"I have it on good authority that the Knights were presenting gifts of affection to their Ladies. I thought I'd like to give you something too."

"Oh … Darien," she whispered. Taking the box gently from his hand, she opened it. Inside were two pearl bangles, two curved, pearl hair combs, and a large crescent moon pendant made of pearl and outlined in gold. Dangling from the top most point was a blue topaz teardrop. Matching earrings completed the ensemble. "Oh."

She couldn't seem to say anything. Darien reached down and took up the necklace. Brushing her long, pale blonde hair to one side, he did the delicate gold chain up for her. Serena reached into the box and took the hair combs and tucked them under her buns. She then fixed the earrings into her ears and put the bangles on her left wrist. Her right wrist was for her communicator. Standing up, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Darien!"

A knock at the apartment door interrupted their intention to kiss. Darien went to answer it while Serena hurriedly put on her lip gloss.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Another Author's Note: I would like to take this moment to apologise to any of my readers who have been waiting … and waiting … and still waiting for me to update. It has been six months since rosa lunae gave me a nag to write something for an update. I did start to write something, as promised, but got bogged down by lack of time and writer's block and I let it go again. I hope I manage to create something here that makes it all worth the wait. Again, you have my deepest apologies.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Hotaru glared at her opponent. This wasn't going to be easy. She was in a difficult situation where her target had the ability to both overpower and outmaneuver her. She'd have to try to outthink her challenger.

Amara smiled at Hotaru, her eyes twinkling as she stood her ground, ready to run. Sammy, his girlfriend, Mika, Amy, Lita, Raye, Jed, Chad, Molly, and Mina all stood in various positions around the two at safe distances.

Suddenly Hotaru feinted left, then dodged right, heading for her quarry. Caught only slightly off guard, Amara corrected herself quickly, letting Hotaru come closer. She was about to dash away to safety again, when Hotaru did something that completely surprised her.

Hotaru tripped. With a small cry, she fell to the ground. Amara trotted up to her quickly and carefully helped her to an upright position, checking for scrapes and other damage. From the hill behind them, Michelle, Judith and Ikuko watched. Judith had gasped and Ikuko, used to such scenes from Serena's younger days, grimaced in sympathy. Michelle just smiled, an almost evil glint in her eye.

Amara brushed the hair out of Hotaru's face. "Are you okay, Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked up at Amara with her large violet eyes. "Haruka-papa?" Hotaru began, using the special nickname that she had given Amara when she was little. Amara looked at her questioningly as Hotaru reached up and tapped Amara's cheek.

"Tag."

Surprise held Amara still for a moment as Hotaru exploded out of her arms, squealing in triumph.

"Dammit! That's twice!" Amara pounded the ground in mock anger. Her eyes landed on Amy and narrowed. Amy's face reflected a moment of panic as she turned to run.

Michelle was wearing a large grin on her face now. "I can't believe that she fell for that a second time. I'll have to ask her later if she did it on purpose. Even though she's holding back, there's really nobody who can catch her."

Judith laughed as she watched her daughter perform some fantastic evasions from the racer. "My daughter doesn't have much of a chance … she's more at home in the water than on land.

Ikuko lost her smile and sighed. She was wearing a vanilla scoop necked cotton blouse with ¾ sleeves. Her black full skirt was made of rough silk, and you could just see the lace of her silk slip as she sack with her legs folded beside her. Around her neck was a simple gold rope chain with an open heart shaped pendant with the family birthstones along the one side. Recently she'd added Darien's birthstone, a sardonyx, to it. She wore simple pearl stud earrings and on her left wrist she wore several gold bangles. On her right wrist was a slim design watch with a shiny black strap. Judith turned to make a comment to Ikuko and noticed the look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Michelle turned at the question and also looked at Ikuko.

"Don't worry, Ikuko," she smiled, laying a hand on her arm, "Serena and Darian will be along shortly." Her eyes flickered as she quickly glanced over Ikuko's shoulder. "In fact, here they come now."

Michelle stood and waved to Amara as Judith and Ikuko both turned to see Serena, Darien, five other young men and a young lady walk up to the party site. Four of the young men carried a couple of folding tables while another carried a large basket.

The tag group whooped and ran to meet the group to help carry things and to greet the newcomers. Ikuko and Judith stood up and waited to be introduced. Ikuko looked over her shoulder and called for her husband to notice that their daughter and son-in-law had finally arrived. Kenji, wearing his usual dress shirt and slacks, dusted himself off and came to stand with the women. Grandpa and Melvin followed closely behind. Molly had managed to get him into a shirt and cargo pants, instead of his usual short-sleeved dress shirt and slacks, but his shirt still had breast pockets. As a point of safety, he didn't put any pens in them.

"My, my," remarked Grandpa, smiling into his mustache, "what a ruckus!"

Kenji nodded, but the women only smiled. Serena and the girls were showing off their new jewelry to each other, making happy, if loud, exclamations. Kenji wondered how they understood each other for they were talking all at once.

An amused smile on his face, Darian approached the ladies, offering Ikuko a kiss on the cheek and nodding at Kenji in greeting.

"I guess that I'll be making the introductions then," he observed with a fond glance down to the girls. Michelle giggled. One by one, he introduced Kunzite, wearing denim stone washed jeans, a casual cotton dress shirt with a black leather vest, and a hemp necklace with interspaced orange beads, Nephrite, wearing black jeans and a black shirt, Zoisite, wearing blue jeans, a sage tank and a denim jacket, his hair pulled back with a barrette that matched Amy's pendant, Andrew, dressed in jeans, a Three Lights concert T-shirt, Elizabeth, in a sundress with a Monet painting design of a pond, her hair pulled up into a pony tail, and Asanuma, in grey jeans and a navy T-Shirt with the picture of the Earth as seen from the Moon. The words Save Our Earth were written around the image.

"Well! I guess we can all dig into the food now, since we're all here." Ikuko glanced at Darian. "We are all here, aren't we?"

Darian took a quick head count and then checked his watch. "I think we're missing Chad's girlfriend, but I think that it should be safe to start without her."

Nodding, Ikuko took charge. Clapping her hands loudly for everybody's attention, she announced that everyone should gather to start the meal. Chad held back, scanning the park around them, as the others headed toward the arranged blankets. Darian and Andrew set up a couple of folding tables and Elizabeth spread some nice table cloths on them and Serena set out paper plates, plastic cups, napkins and utensils. Lita, Amara and Sammy brought all the baskets over and they all set out the dishes. When that was finished, Mika, wearing a lovely yellow checkered sun-top with spaghetti straps that tied at the shoulder, black cotton bike shorts and sport sandals, came running up with two gift bags and pulled Serena aside. A few whispers passed between them and Mika passed the gift bags to Serena. When Serena smiled her appreciation, Mika blushed and ran to sit down with Sammy and his parents, her glossy curls swinging in their pony tails.

Setting the handles of the gift bag on her arm, Serena picked up a plate and gestured to her Mother.

"Guests of Honour first, Mama." Serena smiled warmly.

"Hoshi!" Chad dashed off towards a young girl who was standing on the edge of the park, looking decidedly lost. She wore light denim Capri pants with geometrical embroidery at the hem. Her plain white T-shirt was covered with a ¾ sleeved lavender light sweater. Ankle socks and denim sneakers completed the outfit. Her dark brown shoulder length hair was pulled up on each side with little daisy barrettes. A tangled three-string freshwater pearl necklace sat at her collarbone, with a whale tail pendant made from shell, giving it a shiny rainbow of colours. A matching set of freshwater pearl studs finished the set. Hoshi turned her head at the sound of her name and gave a relieved smile. Upon reaching her, Chad took her little hands in his and kissed her cheek. "You came! I was worried that you had changed your mind!"

Hoshi smiled up at Chad, a faint blush on her cheeks and a happy shine in her hazel eyes. "Of course, I didn't change my mind." Her blush deepened. "I just came in from the wrong side of the park and was worried that I'd gotten lost."

Escorting her back to the picnic area, Chad introduced her to the others and then offered to pile her plate with anything she wanted. There was lots to choose from – three types of salads, fresh buns, pots of hot and cold meals – both traditional and new styles, and then came the desserts … which weren't on the table yet, so that nobody spoiled their supper.

The blankets were arranged in almost a horseshoe shape with the food tables completing that circle. Two blankets were in the center, for the guests of honour, Ikuko & Kenji and Molly & Melvin. Each blanket had a Senshi and a Knight either at it, or close by and watching. Just in case.

Everybody was in good spirits, the Senshi having pushed aside their worries. The worries weren't just forgotten, they simply refused to let those worries control their lives. They had all learned that you had to enjoy the good times when they came. Serena sat quietly while she ate and looked around at her friends and family. The chatter of gossip and laughter at jokes made her smile. Each time she caught a person's eye, they greeted her with either a cheeky grin, a small smile, a wink, a nod, a wave, or some other form of greeting of affection. When they had settled with dessert, Darien leaned over and wondered if she was going to keep the presents for herself.

"Tempting," she replied, a sly smile on her face. "Very tempting." As she rose from her place, Darien loudly cleared his throat to gain silence and attention. All eyes on her, a faintly blushing Serena looked fondly on her parents and her newly married friends.

"In honour of my parents' anniversary, and to welcome Molly and Melvin home to their new life together, I've arranged a present for each couple to remind them of today … and other good times." She handed one gift bag to Molly and another to her Mother. "I hope you enjoy them. Each they will be part of a unique set," Serena glanced at Mika and winked, "so guard them carefully." She stepped back and waited.

Molly carefully removed the tissue paper from her bag and removed a size-able bundle of blue cloth printed with crescent moons and black cats. It seemed to have a bit of weight to it and she wondered what it was as she unwrapped it. The final layer fell back and Molly gasped. There in her arms was a Sailor Moon china doll, complete with goggles. "Oh, Serena! Just as she first appeared in my mother's store! And the goggles! Nobody makes her with goggles!" Molly looked to Mika with a radiant smile. "This is wonderful work, Mika. I look forward to seeing the others!"

As she wrapped it back up carefully, attentions turned to Ikuko's package. Wrapped in pink silk, Ikuko found a china doll version of Serena, as she looked in junior high school. The long pony tails were wrapped in plastic sheathes to keep them from becoming messed up with travel.

"Oh, Serena! It's lovely! And such perfect details, right down to the brooch you used to wear!" Ikuko couldn't take her eyes off the doll. She kept touching the fabrics, lightly brushing the bangs. Kenji marveled over her shoulder for a bit and then turned to Mika.

"I think I'd like to make an order with you myself, young lady. This is marvelous quality!"

Mika blushed with pride and nodded. "Serena's given me enough to keep me busy, Tsukino-san, but I will happily take your order." She glanced around at the group and noticed that certain wistful gleam in few eyes. "I'll take everybody's orders! And everybody here will get a discount!" Cheers arose from the group as Sammy hugged his girlfriend. He glanced up at Darien, who gave him an encouraging nod and cleared his throat again. Serena looked to Darien, a questioning look on her face.

"I don't think that's the end of the gift giving, just yet. Sammy?"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Commercial break! _

_Mwahahahahahahahaa! I'm so evil!_

_Don't worry, the descriptions are almost over! ;) Watch out for those yawns! They're contagious, you know!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

All eyes turned to Sammy, who cleared his throat nervously. "Uh … Mika, I, uh … here." He thrust a small package towards her hands and blushed brightly, his eyes lowered. Serena and Ikuko's eyes widened with surprise.

Mika opened the small box and stared. Clearing his throat, Sammy worked his nerve back up. Taking the ring out of the box, he held it up so that she could just slide her finger into it.

"Mika? Will you marry me?"

Mika couldn't get any words out. She lifted a slightly shaky hand up and Sammy slid the simple heart-shaped diamond ring onto her finger. Breaking free of her shock, Mika gave a glad cry, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The cheers echoed across the park as Andrew reached behind him into a cooler and pulled out the champagne.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Your orders, my Queen?"

The graceful white hand swept over the scrying waters. There was no immediate answer to her question, but the woman knew better than to ask again. Her Queen wouldn't accept any suggestion, however slight or inadvertent, that she was not in complete control of her surroundings. It was kind of ironic, given the circumstances.

"Have you found her yet?" The voice was harsh, but the servant was used to it.

"I have narrowed it down now, Oh Great One. I will force her to show herself today."

"See that you do. Use what you must."

The servant bowed her way out, passing through a single narrow shaft of light that momentarily revealed blonde hair and a slate grey eye as the servant quickly left.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Well? Is there anybody left to read this thing? Doesn't matter. I'm determined to finish it. I swore I'd never drop a story into the mists … and I'm not going to. If there is anybody left who is reading this … Enjoy!

_Today's Quote: _

"_Anywhere is walking distance if you have the time."_

_Stephan Wright_

_Stay tuned! We'll be right back!_


	21. Ch 20: Shadowed Stars

_Two updates in the same year!! gasps, and faints LOL!!!_

_Just a reminder to everybody that Melvin had heard about Maxwell Stanton (Nephrite's English pseudonym) after episode 26. Knowing what the "bandage" meant to Molly, he felt privileged that it was used on him. Thus started the crush …_

_My thanks to" S" of Happy Harbor Comics who lent me Season 1 of Sailor Moon so that I could review!_

_The usual disclaimer still applies. ;_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Chapter 20

**Shadowed Stars**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

A slight breeze fluttered the leaves in a nearby tree, allowing the shadowed figure to slightly shift in its position. It glanced at another shadowy figure and received a slight nod.

Soon. Soon they would complete their mission.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Halfway through the meal, Luna and Artemis had arrived. Mika squealed with delight when Artemis presented her with a bag of sugar candies, then presented a second bag to Molly. Ikuko accepted a similar bag from Luna.

"Thank you, Luna." Ikuko reached out and scratched behind Luna's ears. "You are always so thoughtful."

Everybody had congratulated Sammy and Mika, kissing Mika's cheek and slapping Sammy on the back or shaking his hand. Melvin was loudest in his attempts to tease Sammy about the married life. When things finally quieted down a bit, and everybody had split up into games or chatting groups, Lita found her chance to talk to Melvin alone. He sat on a hill, watching his beloved Molly play with the others. Lita sat down beside him quietly for a moment, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Melvin, what's wrong?" she asked, her gentle voice laced with concern.

"Wrong? Me?" Melvin laughed aloud, "I'm married to the most wonderful girl in the world! What could possibly be wrong?" But Lita had caught a hint of the misery that he could not hide in his words.

"You're not fooling me, Melvin. Spill." She put a hand on his shoulder, and when he glanced at her, his mouth giving the slightest of trembles (A/N: will we ever see his eyes?), she gave an encouraging smile. Melvin glanced back down the hill and watched as Molly used a laughing Nephrite as a shield to avoid being tagged by Jadeite. Everybody was laughing and calling out cheers and good-natured jeers. Melvin slouched.

"Lita? Do you think that Nephrite looks like Maxfield Stanton?" He looked up at her, then looked away again and put his forehead on his raised knees and sighed. "Oh, I forgot. Maxfield died before you came to our school. You wouldn't know."

Lita's hand was still on his shoulder and she gave him a quick squeeze. "I know about Maxfield, Melvin, and you're right … there is a definite resemblance. Are you worried about Molly falling in love with Nephrite because of that?"

Melvin started to answer, and then stiffened, remembering whom Nephrite was here with. "Oh! Oh, no, Molly would never do a thing like that, Lita! She'd never try to steal your boyfriend from you!"

Lita laughed, then sobered as she realized that Melvin was serious. "Melvin, you baka, Molly loves you. You are her number one." She gestured down the hill. "See?"

Melvin looked to where Lita had indicated and felt his heart take a small leap in his chest. There was Molly, standing on the edge of the playing, staring up at them concernedly. Jadeite made a move to tag her while she wasn't looking and found himself blocked by Nephrite, who then allowed himself to be tagged instead. They both headed back toward the group and Nephrite dashed towards Serena. There were hoots and calls that Serena was a running champ and he'd never catch her. Through it all, Molly stood oblivious, watching her husband. Melvin gave a small smile and waved at her. She returned the wave and started to turn back to the game … but then turned back again and began walking up the hill towards them.

"You know, Melvin," Lita said quietly, "Nephrite knows about Maxfield Stanton too." Melvin jerked his head around to look at Lita, and she continued. "He'd never do anything to purposely hurt either of you, but he can't help the way he looks." Lita glanced at Molly, who was almost within earshot now. "And speaking of looks, I don't think Molly looks like she's thinking about Maxfield Stanton just now." She ruffled Melvin's hair. "You're a lucky man, Melvin."

Lita stood up and smiled at Molly as she jogged down the hill, leaving them to talk alone. She spied Nephrite and her jog became a run. He turned as she got close and, with a grin, opened up his arms wide to her, catching her in his arms and spinning her around, both of them laughing breathlessly.

Up the hill, Melvin smiled at the couple. His attention was distracted then, as his wife took his face in both hands and kissed him silly. And then he was smiling for a completely different reason.

"I love you, Molly."

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Tired and tuckered, everybody gathered back at the blankets and chatted. Nobody was ready yet to leave the gathering to go home. Nobody wanted it to end just yet. The garbage had all been collected earlier, so Serena and Molly each took a bag to the waste and recycle bins. Halfway there, Molly spotted some loose garbage that had blown away so she set he bag down and ran to catch it. Running back to the bag, Molly saw that Serena had gone on ahead and was now heading back.

"Did you want me to wait for you, Moll?"

"Nah, I'm okay. You go on and I'll be right behind you."

Putting the garbage in the bin, Molly paused for a moment to look at the scenery. The sun was just beginning to set and the faintest hint of colour was beginning to creep up from the waterline of Tokyo Bay. Feeling somebody behind her, she turned, expecting that one of the girls or Melvin had joined her.

She didn't even have time to scream.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Darien glanced up from his conversation with Ikuko to see Serena headed back towards the group. Behind her was …

'OhGodspleasenoneverbefastenough,' was only the beginning of what ran through his panicked brain as he started to run towards her. Cries of alarm came from behind him as the others noticed the ball of energy shooting towards Serena.

Amara got there first.

Slamming Serena to the ground just in time, her hands protecting Serena's head as she rolled to take most of the impact, Amara recovered quickly and looked around for an enemy. Seeing nothing immediately in view she looked back to the others ... to find that the attack had dissipated on it's own. She swore silently to herself as she helped Serena up and started to dust her off as Darien came running up.

Not giving Amara any time to give them room, Darien enveloped both of them in a relieved hug.

"Amara," he said softly, "I am so going to Knight you later."

Amara gave a small smile as she reached up to give his shoulder a squeeze. "We all do what we can for those we love, Highness. Right now we have to figure out where that came from. Somebody wanted our attention; they won't stay hidden long."

Serena gasped. "Oh, Gods … Molly! Molly was behind me! Where's Molly?" But she was mobbed again before she could look around. Ikuko and Kenji both making frightened exclamations and checking for damage. Serena gave Darien a look, and received a nod before he pulled away and had a quiet word with Kunzite. Kunzite nodded and signaled the other three former Generals. As Darien made his way back to Serena's side, his companions began to gather the families of the Senshi closer together.

Serena broke free of her parents and took a few steps back towards the waste bin area, eyes searching frantically for Molly. She wasn't the only one. Nephrite caught up to Melvin before he got too far away and Serena could hear his assurances that they would find her, just stay with the group for safety. Melvin was protesting until Raye slapped a charm on his forehead. Serena heard Grandpa muttering something about how that's not quite what the charms were for as Amy came up beside her, her computer out.

Suddenly Michelle came running up and grabbed Amy's shoulder. "Amy, never mind that," she advised, pointing over to a spot just above the bay. "There."

Serena's fists clenched as she observed the blonde and green haired woman who was their Enemy. Smirking, the woman hovered, waiting for everybody to turn and notice her. She reached up and ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, brushing it back from her shoulder. The other hand was full. Slumped in her arm was Molly.

Serena looked over her shoulder and noted that Nephrite and Lita had a firm hold on Melvin. She turned back to the smirking woman. There wasn't much she could do with their families and friends there. The next move would be this strange woman's.

Rory obviously felt otherwise.

"Who the heck are you, lady? Give us back our friend!"

"Yes, the time for introductions has come, hasn't it? I am Andromeda. I seek what I sought before." She gestured to the unconscious woman held in her arm. "I know now that this one is not the one I seek."

"Then return her to us."

"No." The smirk disappeared and Andromeda pierced Serena with a firm gaze. "But I'm willing to trade for her."

Serena felt Darien step up behind her and put his arms around her protectively. Michelle took one of her hands and Amy took a partial step in front of her.

"What do you want for trade?" Rory continued.

Andromeda's eyes never left Serena's. "You know what I want. You have an hour to give me your answer." She disappeared, taking Molly with her.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

The group sat together on the blankets from their picnic, the joy of the occasion clouded over by the recent attack and Molly's abduction.

"Who was that wacko lady?" Chad wanted to know. "Who does she think we've got to trade her for Molly?" He glanced at Raye, hoping for answers, but Raye was staring intently at the ground, her fists clutched tightly. Jadeite sat close by, stroking the small of her back. His eyes weren't watching Raye though. Jadeite's eyes were watching Serena and Darien. Glancing around, Chad noticed similar looks of frustration and determination and most of those looks were resting on Serena, but even Chad could tell that they weren't directed at her so much as waiting. Chad was confused. Why were they waiting on Serena? He was startled when Michelle looked up and suddenly answered the questions that he had earlier spoken aloud.

"She's somebody that I thought I knew a long time ago." Michelle hesitated, and then shook her head. Amara's hand covered hers and squeezed. "We're not sure who it is that she thinks we have. She hasn't exactly been clear on the subject."

Chad snorted. "So she's a typical wacko."

Michelle didn't answer, but she did allow herself a tiny smile at Chad's response.

Raye's head shot up. "She's coming."

With a fantastic spray of water, Andromeda rose from the waves of Tokyo Bay, holding a now conscious and struggling Molly by one wrist in her left hand.

"Time's up, children. Give me the one I seek."

Darien's arm tightened around Serena, his free hand fisted and pressed against the blanket. Serena reached over and put a gentle hand on his cheek, making him look at her. The pain in his eyes was terrible, but there was no other real choice and they knew it. This was the best way.

Rory stood up and slowly, but purposely walked forward.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

The three shadows tensed, watching carefully, and ready to move. The moment was coming when they could shed their shadows and show themselves at last.

They weren't sure if they were looking forward to it or dreading it.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_Pee break!!!!!!_

_This commercial break is dedicated to healthy choices. Are you making yours?_

_In other news, if you haven't yet noticed, Venus Smurf is back from Africa. Are you all caught up on your reading?_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"No!" Rushing to Rory's side before Darien could hold her back, Serena caught Rory's arm and stopped her. "I've changed my mind. I will deal with this."

"Go back to your friends and family, Serena," Rory said softly. "I'm the only one that's dis-"

"You forget your place, Guardian," Serena interrupted, voice also low. Rory's calm face changed to one of surprise. "Or do you know something that we don't?"

Rory shook her head, determination to fulfill her duty now filled her eyes. Serena was left with the feeling that she would have been a formidable Sailor Scout. "You can't do this, Serena. It's not just about you anymore, is it?"

Trying to come with an argument, and finding none, Serena released Rory's arm. She took a step away from her and nodded. Rory looked at her for a moment, and then caressed Serena's cheek before turning and continuing her walk towards Andromeda and Molly.

When she was halfway to them, Andromeda raised her free right hand, palm forward, beckoning her to stop. Rory stood there and waited, the breeze lightly playing with her hair. She resisted the urge to look behind her at the others. At Darien.

Andromeda descended in the air slowly until she hovered just high enough that Molly could almost touch the ground. Molly renewed her struggles and offered a few choice words in regards to Andromeda's ancestry – specifically the possible breed of animal that was her father and whether or not her mother had married it or lured it in by smell.

Ignoring her captive, Andromeda looked Rory over carefully. "So, little lamb, you were the one they chose to sacrifice to me?"

"I chose myself. Release Molly."

"Oh, but we've become such close friends in the past hour. I'm not sure that I could just let her go."

"You offered a trade, woman. It was accepted, and another was brought forth to replace her. Are you going back on your word?"

"Going back on my word?" Andromeda chuckled. "I made no such promise. No bargain was made, simply a suggestion."

"Nevertheless, a trade is being offered due to that suggestion. I promise you that I will make a much better hostage, old woman."

Andromeda hissed, her grasp on Molly's wrist tightening, causing Molly to cry out. ""Old"? Who are you to call me 'old'?"

The rock seemingly flew out of nowhere, striking Andromeda on the forehead. Before she could recover from her surprise, a second rock cut her cheek, just below her right eye. Furious, Andromeda threw Molly at her daring attacker. Caught by surprise, Melvin barely managed to catch her before falling back. Rushing up, Zoisite and Nephrite grabbed them both up and carried them back to the group where Judith looked both of them over.

Andromeda seethed as she raised her hand towards her face, feeling her cuts. "You're gonna pay for that, you stupid –"

"You appear to have lost your hostage, old woman."

Snarling, Andromeda glared at Rory. "Then you'll have to replace her after all."

Reaching out, Andromeda summoned her power and threw it at Rory, expecting her to duck to save herself, allowing the energy to attack the group behind her. She was surprised when Rory simply held up her hands calmly, one leg slightly behind her for added support, and deflected it.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

In a flash of pink energy, Guardian Eos stood before the fuming woman, the lialc skirt and bow of her fuku slightly fluttering in a breeze. "I am a Princess. Whether or not I am the Princess you seek, it does not matter. I am the only Princess you will be getting." As she finished her words, she swung her staff towards Andromeda, like a baseball bat.

"SOLAR FLARE STRIKE!"

Andromeda flew backwards with the force of the blast, shrieking as she fell into the Bay, engulfed in flame. She didn't stay there long.

Eos threw a series of roses in a line horizontally behind her. From them rose a wall of energy that she hoped would shield her friends and family from the fight. Turning back towards the Bay, she was just in time to see Andromeda rising from the waters with a powerful plume of spraying water. With a great cry of rage, Andromeda lobbed ball after ball of power at Eos, trapping her within a shower of her fury.

One blast hit Eos in the left shoulder, another smashed into her left side. Another hit her in the right hip, and yet another hit her on her right calf. She managed to block or dodge the others. The wall behind her held firm – that's all that mattered to her.

Panting heavily, Andromeda took a moment to study her opponent.

"I know you. We've fought before, haven't we?"

Eos looked warily at the other woman. "And if we have?"

Andromeda's eyes widened. "You're the key, aren't you? You are the one we need to find the Princess that we seek. All I have to do is get rid of you, and the Princess will appear." A smile of evil confidence grew on Andromeda's lips. She would be well rewarded for this from the Mistress.

"Fool."

Andromeda's smile slipped.

"GLARING ARROW!"

Javelins of piercing light struck Andromeda in the shoulder and right leg. Another shot through her left hand as she tried to form a shield. The brilliant arrows did not dissipate, however and Andromeda was in too much pain to wonder why. She was also far too angry.

Hate fueled Andromeda now, giving her the energy to take out her enemy. If she must die, so be it, but she was taking this redheaded snipe with her! Her eyes turned red, and her lips bared as she growled. A misty red ball of destruction glowed between her hands as she slowly raised them from her waist to over her head. With a wild cry full of anger, pain and loathing, she flung the power at Guardian Eos.

"Die, Princess!!"

"SOLAR WINDS!"

A glowing shield appeared around Eos, but the orb of fury slowly pushed her back until it had her pinned against the wall she had formed to protect her loved ones. The pressure increased until Eos thought she heard bones beginning to break, and still the negativity pushed at her. Glancing at her opponent caused her heart to clench. Andromeda was getting ready to launch another hate-fuelled attack. She didn't know if she could stop that … unless …

Freeing a hand she dropped a couple more roses beside her, but kept two in her hand. Fighting for breath now, she waited. Just as Andromeda began to throw her final strike, Eos threw hers. One rose hit her just below the left breast, the other slightly higher, in the spot between the throat and the collar bone. Reacting with the still implanted arrows, Andromeda was defeated by sparkling pink electricity. She fell to the ground below and did not get back up. There was only time for Eos to suck in one last breath before the second orb hit her.

She embraced her destiny.

"AURORA'S BOREALIS!"

The protective wall became a shimmering ribbon of light, enveloping Eos and both orbs. By the time protection began to fade, Serena and Darien were already running. Trista's face was streaming with tears and Amara held Michelle close while the other girls were each held by their own lovers. Hotaru stood slightly ahead of the group, her eyes chilled with death. The family members were slightly confused and shocked. They didn't quite understand what they had just witnessed, but they couldn't escape the sorrow either. Judith and Grandpa stood side by side, each viewing the final scene through different perspectives, but neither willing to be completely alone with their thoughts.

Serena and Darien fell to their knees on each side of Eos. Her shredded fuku hung limply about her, smeared with blood and dirt. Her buns and braids were matted and no longer smooth. Darien carefully eased an arm under her shoulders and pressed his forehead to hers. His tears ran down her cheeks.

Serena saw a brief flutter of movement on Eos's face. She put a hand on Darien's shoulder and leaned forward as he raised his head. Eos gave a bit of a cough and her eyes opened a fraction. She gave a tiny smile and tried to touch Darien's hand. Serena helped her move it.

"Don't cry," Eos whispered softly.

"Don't talk," Darien interrupted, "I'll heal you."

Eos tightened her grip on Darien's hand and shook her head slightly, coughing again.

"No. It is the Cycle of Life is to Live and Die, and to be Reborn to Live again. I could not escape the Cycle forever. Nobody can." She smiled a bit more. "Not even Pluto." She started to wink, but coughed instead. Darien held her close until she stopped.

"I am thankful that I finally got the chance to protect you. I finally got the chance to say 'good bye'. Tell Helios …"

"Yes?" Serena prompted.

"Tell him to be good to his Love." She looked at Darien. "Kiss me good bye, little brother, then get ready to fight for your family." She looked back to Serena. "I have one last thing for the Princess. I must speak to her alone."

Eos's body was starting to fade and sparkle. Darien knew he couldn't stall anymore. Kissing her forehead fiercely, he gently handed her to Serena, then stood and walked away. He didn't watch his sister slowly fade away, her essence drifting off into nothingness, until only her star seed remained. He didn't see Serena tuck it away in the safest place she knew for it. When he reached the group again, Ikuko gathered him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder, accepting her comfort, but refusing to cry anymore. Serena came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He straightened, turning, and gathered her into his arms. She whispered something softly into his ear, but Ikuko didn't catch it. She glanced back at the body of Andromeda and found herself clutching at Serena and Darien.

Andromeda was still alive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Whew! I was planning on going a bit farther, but this is ten pages long already! I'll just give it a bit of a proof and then post it. Hopefully FF won't "fix" it for me in the meantime. ;)_

_Please let me know if I'm keeping the tone. I'm being influenced by so many writing styles right now that it's difficult to hang on to my own! sigh_

_PLEASE! Review! Let me know you were here!_


	22. Ch 21: Revelations

_Another contract has come and gone, and here I am again! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!_

_The Sailor Moon music is on! Let's get started!_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Chapter 21

**Revelations**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_ **

Andromeda fought her way to her hands and knees, then slowly stood up and faced the others. Her balance was somewhat precarious as she stared Serena down. Her clothing was dirty, bloodied and torn. The arrows still protruded from her body, but the roses were gone. A strap had broken on one of her sandals and the remaining length hung loosely about her ankle. Her shoulder shells were gone or broken. She gave a bit of a cough, then wiped the resulting blood from her lips. Her eyes strayed from Serena's only for a moment, and Serena caught a hint of pain and longing. Then she was glaring at Serena again and she saw only Certain Triumph.

"What are you going to do now, girl? Your Princess is gone."

"You are a fool."

"Shut up! She was the key to finding the Princess of the Moon who wasn't from–"

"As I said," Serena interrupted coldly, "you are a fool."

Andromeda went silent. A hint of frustration on her face. What was the girl trying to prove?

Serena continued, her voice like ice. "If you sought her, you found her … and she has escaped you. Again."

Andromeda's frowned, churning the words in her mind and then she gasped, her eyes, widening. The Mistress would not be happy.

She froze as she felt a Presence behind her, then spun and fell to her knees. The others all gaped as a rip seemed to appear in the very air and a tall woman stepped through.

"Darien," Serena spoke softly, "get Mother back with the others. Now."

Ikuko tried to protest, tried to say that Serena should come with them, but something in Darien's face stopped her and her words subsided. She didn't fight Darien's arm as it guided her away, but she didn't look away from her daughter either. There was something about her just now. Something different; stronger.

Reaching the others, Ikuko grabbed Kenji's hand on one side and Sammy's on the other. Darien took a place in front of the family.

"You aren't going back to her, Darien? What's going on?"

Darien looked back over his shoulder, his small smile contrasting with his slightly reddened eyes as he minutely shook his head. He glanced to his left and caught Mina's eye. Mina nodded and took two steps forward. The Inners followed with a single step and the Outers tightened formation about the families and Darien.

"Interesting."

The cultured voice had a slightly echoing feeling to it, like it was being spoken in a large empty room. She was pale of skin, with dark eyes and black wavy tresses that fell long past her shoulder. Her height was accentuated by her narrow frame which was clothed in a robe-like gown of red-gold. The loose cuffs extended beyond her wrists, but did not hide her hands. A belt of gold sat at her hips and trailed down the front of her gown from a buckle made of Hematite and Obsidian circles within circles. She looked over the group and then slowly brought her gaze to her servant.

"Is this her then? The Moon Princess, born of Earth, but powered by the Sun?"

Andromeda remained very still. She hesitated for only a fraction before admitting her failure.

"No, Mistress. The Princess you sought is no more. She sacrificed herself to save these ones."

"Destroyed?" She pondered this. "No, I don't think so. Where is the Star Seed?"

"I was not able to retrieve it, Mistress. My wounds …" Her voice trailed off, knowing there was no acceptable excuse to give this woman. A willowy hand raised slightly from the folds of the gown and black electrical power enveloped Andromeda. She resisted the urge to scream, knowing from experience that screaming too soon only prolonged the torture.

"Stop! Stop it!" cried a voice from behind Serena. Michelle. Serena recalled that Michelle claimed to have known this person long ago. Other small clues clicked into place in her head. She knew. It was time.

Serena's chin came up and a breeze played with her hair. Her unflinching gaze met the eyes of the strange, exotic woman. "The Seed you seek is in a place where you cannot reach it, even if you could find it."

Cold, black eyes settled on Serena. "Child, nothing is beyond my reach." Her head tilted slightly to one side as she considered the defiant blonde before her. "You smell of Power, child. Who are you?"

"Guests first."

"You amuse me, child." A small smile could not hide the gleam of sharp teeth. "You know who I am."

Serena remained silent and the woman's eyes darkened further as she relented graciously.

"Very well, then. As I reward for amusing me. I am Discord. Now … die."

She flung her right arm out in a discus throwing gesture … and three shadows moved from their hiding places.

Serena stepped back in surprise as the dark energy was deflected by a shield of Starlight.

"Fighter! Healer! Maker!"

Discord took a slight step back, frowning at this new set of arrivals. Reaching behind her, Fighter gathered Serena to her side and the three of them jumped closer to the others. Serena pulled away slightly.

"Fighter, why are you here?"

Fighter smiled. "We had a mission." Flashing grins, the three leapt back into the air and immediately began attacking Discord. She deflected their attacks with the ease of one brushing away mosquitoes. They landed in a crouched line between Discord and the group. Serena chose this moment to step forward.

"I think it's our turn to introduce ourselves." Taking another step forward, eight followed behind her. Kenji grabbed Darien's arm.

"What's going on here? Get her back here before she gets hurt, Darien! What-" Kenji's arm was detached and he found himself looking up at Kunzite. Ikuko put a calming hand on his arm and leaned against his shoulder. Judith's protests were cut off when Zoisite caught her eye and winked. Grandpa was harder to convince and almost came to blows with Jadeite. It was Chad that grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"Quiet, Grandpa. I think this is finally it."

"Of course, it is! My granddaughter is going to be killed! Let go of me, Chad!"

"No, Grandpa! I mean we're finally going to learn the secret she's been hiding for the past few years."

Jadeite nodded at Chad. Then turned to watch.

Serena never took her eyes off the Enemy. "Call it, Mina."

Mina threw a fist in the air. "SENSHI! HENSHIN!

Eight auras of Power surrounded the girls as they transformed on either side of Serena. Their families watched in wonder as the young women emerged with proud poses.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

Serena raised both arms before her and called out. The Silver Moon Chalice appeared and Serena was enveloped in a soft pink glow.

"Wings … my baby girl has wings!" Darien heard whispered behind him. His loving eyes continued to watch his wife's transformation. He never got tired of watching this.

"Eternal Sailor Moon is here! Together, we are the Soldiers of the new Silver Millennium!"

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_My apologies for leaving this chapter for so long, but I had a horrible case of writers block as well as a series of odd jobs with long hours. But I've caught up with most of my work now, and I hope to get this up for you as soon as possible. It should end soon. (Thank you, faithful readers!)_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

The amusement had disappeared from the face of Discord as she watched the appearances of the Powers that opposed her. She glanced down at the three who had thought to attack her earlier.

"And you? Who are you, little worms?"

"There are three invincible lights were the stars drift to … Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

_(in unison) _"We are the Sailor Starlights!"

"Indeed," sneered Discord. She looked back at the huddled group and noted the protective positions. "And who else are you hiding back there?"

Darien grinned and produced a rose. "Hiding? Nobody here is hiding from you, lady!" The rose began to glow with a strong, yet gentle aura. The aura extended around Darien and Tuxedo Mask soon stood between the Enemy and his loved ones, his cape floating on the breeze.

The small group gaped at him, stunned. Blinking, Ikuko gave a soft smile and turned to Kunzite. She opened her mouth to ask if he had powers too, but he stopped her with a shake of his head and a wink. From off to the side came a quiet 'Whoa.' from Chad.

Summoning her staff, and planting it firmly in front of herself, ready to defend, Sailor Moon spoke with authority.

"Introductions are over! State your purpose, and then leave!"

Discord's eyes narrowed slightly. There was open defiance in the eyes before her. She would have to squash it out like the worms they were.

"I have come for revenge, of course. Revenge that is centuries old for waiting, and revenge that is more recent still." She let her eyes roam over the crowd until they settled on Eternal Sailor Moon. "You. You are the one who defeated Sailor Galaxia. You defeated Chaos. You achieved, if only for a moment, the ability to wield an amount of Power that will rival Sailor Cosmos."

"Yes." Sailor Moon gave the answer firmly, showing neither fear, nor pride, but simply truth.

"Sailor Chaos was my brother. You caused him and his guardian fairy to melt into the cauldron. While all others have been re-born, he has still yet to return to me."

Sailor Venus crossed her arms in front of her. "Sailor Scouts have always been women! How is it that Sailor Chaos is a male?"

Discord permitted herself a small smile. "Such is Chaos, little worm. Chaos is bound to no rule, otherwise, it would not be Chaos."

Sailor Venus snorted. "Yeah, and he wasn't cute either."

Kunzite made a small choking sound, but quickly controlled the startled expression on his face. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite openly grinned.

Discord frowned. "Such impudence." She flicked a hand towards Sailor Venus, a black javelin shooting towards her. Sailor Moon leapt up and deflected it with a swing of her staff.

Star Fighter smiled. "All that training paid off, yeah?" (_AN: See STARS anime – Seiya trained Serena for a baseball competition at school.)_

Warm smiles reflected on the faces of the Inners and Sailor Moon, but nobody took their eyes off the Enemy in front of them. Suddenly Sailor Moon spun and looked behind her … to see Tuxedo Mask and the Outers already moving into position.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SILENCE WALL!"

The two Outers' attacks weakened the black crackling sphere just enough and Saturn's shield was able to dissipate the rest.

"Ah." The deep throaty voice brought Sailor Moon's attention back to the front. "You are paying attention. Very good." One long arm reached up and slender fingers stretched out, palm towards the quickly darkening sky.

Jupiter suddenly dashed to wards Sailor Moon and leapt in front of her, taking a bolt meant for her. Landing heavily, she was quickly on her feet as stream after stream of black lightening struck from the sky. Saturn stubbornly held her ground, shielding the families and friends as well as the Knights within.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter bit out between gritted teeth, as the Scouts around her grunted and gasped in pain, struggling to keep on their feet. She was butt-kicking Jupiter! She wasn't going down like this! She had to do something to save her friends ... her family! For they were all more than just friends now. They would always be together! She believed that. "Jupiter, give me strength!" She took a deep, painful breath and put everything into her call.

"JUPITER! THUNDER DRAGON!"

White lightening struck the antennae of her tiara and spread throughout her body, gathering, building, and then blasting out in the electrical form of a dragon. Jupiter watched as it swept about the sky, purifying the black bolts and actually offering Power to her friends before shooting to Discord's hand as a large powerful bolt, causing her to jerk that hand back with a small growl.

Jupiter was surprised at her dragon's actions. "I … I didn't know it could do that," she murmured to herself. She noticed a pressure in her left hand, and looked down to see that it held Sailor Moon's. Sailor Moon, who knelt behind her on one knee, gave her hand a quick squeeze. Jupiter was even more surprised. Sailor Moon had never combined attacks with anything but her tiara before. She opened her mouth to ask, but found herself trying to keep her balance instead as the ground began to tremble.

Discord gave a throaty chuckle. "Did you really think that you would be beating me so easily? Oh, no little worms … it is far from over! And now I have an idea of what you are capable of!"

The ground exploded at five points around them as Discord and her servant backed off to watch.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_Okay, I should be wrapping this up right away, but I wanted to get something posted for those who are waiting! My thanks to the loyal readers! Note for above - Thunder Dragon was used once in the anime. Episode R55/49 – apparently Jupiter can only use it when she's very angry.)_

_If you have questions, or I've flubbed something, please message me!_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!** Let me know you were here and what you think!_

_Jade's Rose_

"_Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_


End file.
